Enter in the Heart
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Realidade Alternativa com spoiler do último livro. Harry vê diante de si um dilema e sua escolha poderá mudar o rumo de uma vida. MPREG e SLASH! DracoxHarry.
1. Prólogo

**Título: Enter in the Heart**

**Gênero: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash – não gosta, não continue.

**Par:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter / Sírius Black x Remus Lupin

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** contém spoilers, mas os fatos estão alterados para melhor encaixe na trama, sendo então uma Realidade Alternativa.

**Atenção:** contém Mpreg!

**Resumo:** Spoilers do ultimo livro. Realidade Alternativa. Harry vê diante de si um dilema, sua escolha lhe mostrará que um ato pode mudar o rumo de uma vida. Mpreg e SLASH

**Esclarecimento do que está modificado em relação ao original:**

Harry tem 25 anos e tem dois filhos, ele teve James com dezoito, portanto, James está com sete anos nessa fic e Albus com cinco.

Draco também tem a mesma idade de Harry e seu filho Scorpius tem a mesma idade de Albus.

O resto é completamente Realidade Alternativa.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ginevra andava de um lado ao outro pelo quarto, pegando suas roupas e as colocando dentro de um baú.

Harry a observava da porta, o corpo repousado contra o batente.

- Não acredito que você aceitou... – disse baixo.

- Não está feliz por mim? – foi a resposta, um pouco irritada por parte de sua esposa.

- É claro que estou, mas e as crianças? E eu?

Ginny parou de arrumar suas coisas e observou a Harry ali, a olhando nos olhos com uma indisfarçável tristeza.

- Harry... Você sabe que não sinto mais nada por você, apenas um imenso amor fraterno como se você fosse igual aos meus irmãos...

O moreno desviou os olhos para o piso. – Em que errei?

Ginny franziu o cenho e tratou de se aproximar agarrando ambas as mãos de Harry.

- Por Merlin! Você nunca fez nada de errado! Apenas os sentimentos não eram aqueles que pensei... Depois que reencontrei com Oliver e conversamos por um bom tempo percebi que quem estava errada era eu – ela mordeu o lábio e seus olhos se marejaram – Sinto muito Harry...

Ginny havia recebido uma proposta de emprego na América, onde por sinal trabalhava Oliver Wood. Faziam dois anos que o relacionamento que tinham não estava nada bem. Ficou pior quando uma noite, assim que retornou do St. Mungus onde trabalhava, sua esposa disse que estava se encontrando com o ex-capitão do time Gryffindor.

Fez de tudo para salvar o casamento, pois ainda a amava e ela era a mãe de seus dois filhos, James e Albus.

Então percebeu que não haveria mais volta quando ela lhe informou que estava esperando um filho do outro.

Quando soube ficou magoado e revoltado, mas sabia que nada que faria a traria de volta, pois quem ela amava não era ele.

Ginny o convenceu a esconder isso das crianças, alegando que eles eram muito pequenos e não entenderiam que os pais estavam separados mesmo que no papel ainda se mantinham casados.

- Albus sentirá sua falta... – Harry cortou o contato caminhando em direção à janela.

- Este emprego será uma virada na minha vida e eu estando em outro país, será mais fácil das crianças superarem.

- Você não gostar de mim até entendo, mas vai largar assim nossos filhos?

- Harry, eu estou esperando um filho de minha nova vida e minha nova família – ela jogou seus vestidos dentro do baú, frustrada – Eu gosto dos meninos, mas eu estou indo para uma vida completamente diferente e que não haverá espaço pra eles. Minha vontade é leva-los comigo, mas obviamente eles sentirão sua falta e é provável de não se darem bem com Oliver. Prefiro deixa-los com você e sei que você morreria se eu os levasse comigo pra América.

- Sentirei sua falta... – sussurrou, finalmente a olhando nos olhos.

Ginny voltou a se entristecer. Odiava ver a Harry dessa forma, mas seria pior enganando.

- Sei que está sendo duro pra você... Sei que não deveria agir dessa forma, mas será pior se prolongássemos o sofrimento e a mentira.

Harry assentiu num vago sorriso. – Eu sei... – tomou uma pausa antes de dizer – Meu advogado lhe mandará os documentos para serem assinados.

- Documentos? – ela o olhou surpresa.

- Do divórcio.

- Mas tínhamos combinado que não nos divorciaríamos pelas crianças.

- Será uma nova vida e separados, acho que isso vale no papel também. Assim, você poderá se casar novamente e eu também.

- Mas Harry, isso implica em assinar os papéis da guarda das crianças, com quem eles ficarão, da herança, dos direitos econômicos...

- E é o que faremos. Você já decidiu com quem as crianças vão ficar, o que é o mais importante...

Ginny o observou por um tempo. – Tem razão... Se formos nos separar terá que ser legalmente e eu já me decidi...

Agora que pensava dessa forma, como um verdadeiro divórcio, viu que quem decidira tudo foi ela enquanto Harry apenas concordou.

Depois que terminou de empacotar suas coisas, desceu para se despedir dos filhos.

James a olhava com desconfiança enquanto Albus brincava distraidamente com seu urso de pelúcia.

- Sentirei saudades – ela abraçou o filho mais velho – Mas não demorarei pra voltar.

- Mentira... – James a olhava nos olhos – Está deixando a gente.

- A mamãe ama vocês – ela o olhou bem dentro dos olhos para não haver dúvidas – Se eu perguntar com quem você quer ficar, qual seria sua resposta?

- Com o papai – ele disse baixo, olhando agora a Harry, quem se mantinha afastado e observando a lareira.

- Viu? Eu sabia que essa seria sua resposta.

- Vai voltar pra ver a gente?

- Sempre que possível. Por enquanto virei todos os meses, depois, quando estiverem mais acostumados com minha ausência, virei duas vezes ao ano.

Em Albus a despedida foi apenas um forte abraço e um beijo na testa.

Quando Ginny partiu com um semblante levemente entristecido pela separação de seus filhos, mas com uma indubitável esperança brilhando em seus olhos, como um presságio que seria verdadeiramente feliz estando com Oliver, Harry ficou apoiado no parapeito da janela, observando a noite e sem saber se conseguiria amar novamente, pois seu coração ainda estava preso a ela.

* * *

Um ano depois... 

Uma bela mulher estava parada frente a um prédio clinico no centro da Londres Bruxa. Apertava nervosamente a alça da bolsa enquanto tomava coragem em entrar ali.

Respirou fundo e caminhou até o consultório de seu medimago particular. Uma secretária indicou que entrasse, pois o medimago já a aguardava.

Doutor McFly era um excelente profissional e estava na família fazia anos.

Assim que passou os cumprimentos e tomou uma cadeira frente ao escritório do medimago, este lhe apresentou os exames que fizera três dias atrás.

- Meus parabéns. Está de uma semana, cinco horas e quarenta e seis minutos.

A felicidade era suprema. Depois de alguns minutos conversando animadamente com o homem, ela deixou o consultório sorrindo como nunca.

Precisava dar a noticia a seu esposo e juntos comemorar. Depois do nascimento de seu primeiro filho, uma gestação difícil e um parto que por pouco não terminava em algo mais trágico, a esperança de terem um segundo filho era das mais remotas.

Queria ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de seu cônjuge.

Quando alcançou o saguão de recepções da clínica, notou dois homens encapuzados que saíam às pressas pela porta principal. Seus olhos então buscaram as atendentes, e para seu espanto, elas estavam caídas no chão, mortas.

Um outro cliente descia as escadas depois de sua consulta e parecia não ter notado nada de estranho. Seu instinto logo lhe gritava para sair dali, pois o alvo desses homens certamente não era as duas moças da recepção e sim alguém de cargo maior ou algum paciente importante que freqüentava no local.

- Oh Merlin... – ela tentou sair correndo, mas não teve tempo.

* * *

Harry observava algumas vassouras na nova loja de artigos de Quidditch que abriram na via principal de Londres Bruxa. Ali estava a nova vassoura que James havia lhe pedido. 

Entrou no estabelecimento com um sorriso e passou a escolher entre as inúmeras vassouras que haviam ali. O Quidditch sempre foi sua paixão, então nada mais justo que dedicar um tempo a mais para analisar com calma e se ater nos detalhes.

Seus olhos logo pousaram sobre as luvas de apanhador e sorriu ainda mais. Mal esperava quando James ingressasse em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, talvez puxaria a geração Potter mais que a Weasley e seria um excelente apanhador.

Quando foi estender a mão para pegar as luvas, seus olhos captaram dois homens encapuzados saindo correndo do prédio em frente do outro lado da rua.

Isso logo o alarmou consideravelmente.

Não teve tempo de reagir, ou avisar alguém, quando uma forte explosão aconteceu e que chegou a estilhaçar a vitrine da loja em que estava.

Se agachou cobrindo a cabeça com os braços para assim evitar ser atingido pelos cacos de vidro.

Logo a gritaria e o desespero tomaram conta da rua.

Não perdeu tempo e correu para fora, pronto para socorrer as vítimas desse atentado. Algumas pessoas já começavam a tumultuar o local.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar que o prédio de três andares estava no chão, completamente destroçado. Seria milagre se alguém conseguiu sobreviver.

Buscou algum ferido, passando pelo pequeno grupo que parava para ver a tragédia. Notou uma moça caída debaixo de uma parede, depois um homem que jazia sem vida em uma poça de sangue. Afastou sem acreditar que depois da guerra ainda tinha que presenciar essas imagens.

Então alguém lhe segurou o tornozelo, atraindo assim sua atenção. Prontamente retirou os escombros de cima da primeira pessoa que encontrava com vida.

Era uma jovem mulher loira, seu rosto estava ensangüentado, mas podia se ver que era linda. Ela tentou pronunciar algo, mas seu estado era tão grave que a impedia.

- Está tudo bem... – tentou conforta-la – O socorro está vindo, não tenha medo, estarei aqui com você.

Enquanto dizia, conjurava alguns feitiços de cura para que ela agüentasse até os medimagos chegarem.

- Inú... til... – ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia que estava morrendo.

- Shiii... Não diga nada, precisa guardar forças... – Harry sentiu um bolo de angústia lhe entalar na garganta e lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Era horrível ver as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto machucado da moça.

- Vi... da... – ela lhe segurou o pulso com debilidade e levou sua mão ao ventre – Vi... da...

Então compreendeu o que ela implorava, os olhos azuis quase apagados a lhe fitar com desespero. Ela estava grávida e pedia que salvasse seu bebê. Era a única coisa que ela desejava antes de morrer e queria ter certeza de que sua criança viveria.

Aurores começaram a aparecer junto com medimagos que prontamente passaram a socorrer alguns passantes que foram atingidos pela explosão enquanto caminhavam pelas calçadas.

Harry não tinha tempo de pensar. A mão que lhe cingia o pulso caiu ao lado do corpo inerte, os olhos azuis começavam a fechar lentamente, ainda com aquela mirada que implorava que salvasse a vida do ser que crescia em seu corpo.

Se não fizesse isso, sabia que se arrependeria pelo resto da vida e nunca teria paz.

Como se formou em medimagia e trabalhava no maior hospital bruxo da Inglaterra, conhecia diferentes tipos de feitiços que ajudavam na recuperação dos enfermos. Entre eles, haviam alguns dedicados à gravidez. Não sabia qual era o tipo sangüíneo e o RH dessa moça e não tinha tempo para fazer os exames, certamente estava quase morta. Encontrar alguém para que possa salvar ao menos o feto era impossível, então teria que ser ele próprio. Seu sangue era tipo "O" e RH neutro, um dos mais raros que existia, sendo assim, qualquer que fosse o sangue do feto seria muito bem aceito pela criança que se desenvolveria naturalmente.

Conjurou o feitiço mentalmente pousando uma mão ao ventre da moça enquanto a outra pousava em seu próprio ventre. Era um feitiço perigoso que requer muita magia e concentração.

Sentiu seu ventre contorcer enquanto algo lá dentro tomava espaço. Sua magia decaía rapidamente para formar a bolsa que comportaria seu novo hóspede. E quando tudo se aquietou, rompeu o feitiço ao não sentir mais vida sob a palma de sua mão.

Abriu os olhos e focou a pobre mulher agora morta. Seus olhos estavam entrecerrados e uma lágrima aprisionada por seus longos cílios.

Levou a mão que ainda repousava sobre o ventre até o cabelo longo e louro, passando a acariciar com pesar.

- Sinto muito... – sussurrou com tristeza. Não a conhecia, nunca havia visto ela na vida, mas sentia a dor que certamente sua morte causaria àqueles que a amavam. E sentia mais ainda por não saber se seu feitiço funcionara.

- Afaste-se senhor Potter, por favor... Ela está morta, você tentou, mas infelizmente ela não tinha chances de sobreviver – um dos medimagos lhe afastou com cuidado até onde os aurores permitiam que os pedestres permanecessem.

Tocou ao próprio ventre e tentou sentir se havia vida ali dentro, mas nada sentiu.

- Mais um atentado... – Harry se sobressaltou vendo diante de si Ninfadora Tonks, uma das aurores ali encarregadas - Oito mortos no último atentado envolvendo uma das mais movimentadas avenidas do bairro nobre de Londres... Agora esta clínica particular freqüentada por magnatas da alta sociedade bruxa.

- Algum suspeito? – perguntou em voz baixa, ainda muito impressionado com tudo que aconteceu.

- Nenhum... – ela suspirou – Só sabemos que eles estão matando os mais ricos e poderosos, com influencias no ministério ou em boa parte das ações empresariais do mundo bruxo. Não tem nomes, datas ou perfil das vítimas, apenas se são influentes indispensáveis no governo.

- Como uma revolução?

- Talvez... Ainda é cedo para se julgar... – ela o observou um pouco – Você viu como aconteceu?

Harry apenas assentiu, sabia que suas informações seriam poucas, mas valeriam por enquanto.

Assim que foi liberado pelos aurores, Harry se dirigiu ao St. Mungus para fazer alguns exames e saber se tinha vida dentro de si.

A imagem daquela moça ainda o atormentava. Ver os olhos dela, implorando desesperadamente que salvasse o bebê que nem ao menos tinha forma, foi uma das cenas mais chocantes que lembraria pelo resto da vida.

- Olá Harry, pensei que hoje era seu dia de folga – ouviu a voz de um dos residentes.

- Vim apenas para me consultar e não trabalhar – sorriu um pouco antes de procurar por algum medimago livre, o que era difícil.

* * *

A porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta com estrepito, chamando assim a atenção das pessoas que estavam na mesa. 

Uma delas, a única que estava de pé frente à janela e explicava aos acionistas a planilha de faturamento, mirou friamente ao empregado que acabara de fazer todo o alarde.

- Desculpe interromper senhor Malfoy, mas é urgente – disse o rapaz da recepção, totalmente nervoso.

- Queiram me desculpar e me dêem alguns minutos, por favor – disse tranqüilamente aos presentes, deixando a sala em companhia do funcionário.

Assim que estavam a sós no hall de espera, olhou criticamente seu interlocutor.

- Estou esperando...

- Recebemos um recado da central de aurores e dizem ser extremamente importante que entre em contato com eles agora. Eles disseram que não podem esperar nem um minuto a mais – respirou fundo, sem saber como dizer isso ao presidente da empresa – É sobre sua esposa...

Malfoy franziu o cenho e se encaminhou de volta à sala de reuniões após dispensar o funcionário. Ao invés de entrar e tomar seu lugar frente aos sócios ficou na porta e dirigiu seu olhar a primeira cadeira da direita, onde estava sentado o vice-presidente da companhia.

- Senhor Zabini, por gentileza, gostaria que tomasse meu lugar e terminasse a reunião, assuntos importantes e de urgência exigem minha atenção nesse momento. Aos demais peço sinceras desculpas. Tenham um bom dia...

Com essas palavras, se encaminhou ao seu escritório onde conectou via lareira com a central de aurores.

- Finalmente... – Tonks apareceu entre as chamas – Olá primo, sinto muito ter te interrompido por algo tão triste...

Draco se retesou ao ouvir essas palavras. – O que houve com minha esposa?

Tonks suspirou, sabendo que seria difícil. – Não sei como dizer isso... E eu realmente não queria ser a pessoa encarregada em te dar essa notícia...

Draco apertou os punhos sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos. A imagem de sua esposa, tão jovem, carregando a Scorpius veio em sua mente.

- Como aconteceu?

- Acho melhor não saber como...

- Como aconteceu? – disse mais alto, quase grosseiro.

- Explodiram a clínica particular do Dr. McFly e ela infelizmente estava no local... – Tonks fez uma pausa, vendo como Draco apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa e escondia o rosto nas mãos, completamente desolado – Queria te avisar que infelizmente ela não sobreviveu e... Temos que segurar o corpo por algum tempo, para a perícia...

A sala ficou em um pesado silêncio, onde ninguém ousava a falar.

Na cabeça de Draco passava mil pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, desde quem foram os culpados, por qual motivo, o que sua esposa estava fazendo nessa clínica, o que diria para Scorpius, como seria sua vida dali em diante...

E tristeza...

Sentia uma terrível tristeza enchendo seu peito...

- Draco... – Ninfadora chamou com suavidade – Pode mandar alguém vir buscar os pertences dela, mas... Tem algo que precisa saber e é melhor que seja pessoalmente...

- Dê-me alguns minutos e já estarei aí... – sussurrou, ainda com o rosto encoberto pelas mãos.

Tonks concordou, sabendo que o primo estava se recompondo para não mostrar debilidade e ao mesmo tempo não queria adiar esse assunto para um outro dia como se não fosse tão trágico.

Uma hora mais tarde Draco apareceu no Ministério da Magia e foi prontamente guiado para uma sala onde Tonks o esperava.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foram se abraçar, dando apoio e recebendo forças para conseguirem superar o que aconteceu.

A auror se afastou para olhar dentro desses olhos azuis, agora nitidamente opacos pela dor e avermelhados pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Draco levava ao pé da letra os conceitos de ser um Malfoy, mesmo seu pai tendo provado que por vezes, esse conceito era um tanto que distorcido.

- Venha... – ela puxou uma cadeira para que se sentasse.

Enquanto Malfoy se acomodava, buscou um envelope com os pertences da falecida e dispôs frente ao primo.

- Não posso ver o corpo?

Tonks negou com a cabeça. – Sinto muito, mas ela está em local restrito e assim que for liberado, você poderá velar sua morte e enterra-la devidamente.

Draco concordou e abriu o envelope. A primeira coisa que retirou foi um par de brincos de safiras, o qual havia regalado de aniversário. Era um magnífico conjunto que pertenceu a sua mãe. Assim que se recordava do colar em forma de triângulo invertido, este se enroscou em seus dedos. As frias pedras preciosas davam um contraste exuberante em sua pele pálida.

Deixou o conjunto em um lado na mesa para retirar do envelope um lenço branco com um delicado bordado com a letra "D" em tons prata. Deslizou o dedo pelo relevo da linha.

Era o seu lenço que tinha servido de proteção para que sua a futura senhora Malfoy sentasse em um banco de jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

Era outono e ventava muito, derrubando folhas e pequenos resíduos das numerosas árvores que se espalhavam por todos os lados.

Deixou o lenço junto com as jóias, para sentir nos dedos a aliança cravejada de diamantes. Dessa vez seus lábios se curvaram num triste sorriso.

Não tinha uma pessoa que não elogiassem essa aliança, mas sabia que ela só tinha seu efeito quando estando no dedo delgado e branco de sua portadora...

- Tivemos que retirar... – Tonks se intrometeu, sentida por ter feito esse ato desrespeitoso. Mesmo depois de morto, o portador era enterrado com o símbolo matrimonial.

- Não pode fazer algo? Estão praticamente destroçando o que resta de sua dignidade... – reclamou baixo, olhando para a aliança. Não gostava que a manuseassem dessa forma além de ter perdido a vida de um modo tão cruel – Deixe-me enterra-la para que descanse finalmente...

- Estamos com o corpo por causa disso aqui... – Tonks retirou um pequeno pergaminho de dentro do envelope de Malfoy e o estendeu para que o loiro pudesse ver.

Draco abriu duvidoso e leu com atenção. Era um laudo médico que dizia algo que, se não estava errado, ela estava grávida.

Seus olhos se abriram mais e focou a auror em busca de resposta e esta veio em forma de um curto aceno de cabeça.

Então fechou os olhos e deixou que a tristeza finalmente tomasse suas feições. Não perdia uma pessoa, perdia duas...

Nesse instante não acreditava em mais nada em que um dia chegou a acredita. Se existia um poder supremo, que ditava o destino das pessoas, este só podia vir das trevas, pois sua vida foi regida pela obscuridade e seu futuro era incerto...

- Sou tão desgraçado assim, merecedor da infelicidade? Quando finalmente pensei que encontrei um pouco de paz e alegria... Ela me é retirada dessa forma... O que mais falta acontecer?

- Mesmo na mais profunda escuridão existe um ponto de luz... – Tonks sussurrou as palavras de Remus, quando este, arrasado, soube que Sírius havia caído no Véu.

- E onde está meu ponto de luz? – foi inevitável não soar machucado e sarcástico.

Longe dali, Harry olhava para o teto branco de uma das salas do St. Mungus. Estalava os dedos das mãos com nervosismo enquanto o medimago dizia a sentença.

- Você está de uma semana, seis horas e trinta e dois minutos...

Enquanto o medimago sorria e lhe felicitava, Harry tampou os olhos com os braços, sem acreditar no que havia feito.

Onde ele, sozinho, ia parar com três filhos?

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Este fic seria um _teste_ pra ver se é aceito pelos leitores, não terá uma atualização rápida e como ainda tenho outras fics em andamento, poderei retira-la do ar caso eu perceba que não está sendo aceita pelos leitores.

Não quero ser ofensiva com isso, não me entendam mal, mas eu estava com essa trama na cabeça e quis passar pra escrita e como sei que tenho fics pendentes, optei por fazer isso, tira-la do ar caso não tenha muitos leitores.

Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui. Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Título: Enter in the Heart**

**Lorota antes de começar: **A baka-chan aqui percebeu só agora que com um prólogo, vocês não iam ter muita noção do que se trata a fic (palmas para a Sanae por ser tão tapada!). E ela é Angst e Drama, então, resume-se que Harry e Draco vão sofrer desgraçadamente nessa fic, tá certo, ta certo, não será dessa forma tão desgraçadamente, só sofrerão um pouco. Mas haverá algumas que outras cenas descontraídas. (Sinto por isso Paulinhakawaii querida, mas é inevitável que eu os faça sofrer, acho que na maioria das minhas fics eles sofrem, mas tentarei recompensar cada sofrimento ok?).

Quanto ao caso Ginny (que Merlin tenha piedade dela, pois muitos querem vê-la morta), era necessário me livrar dela para poder seguir com a trama. Como a esposa do Draco eu já ia mata-la, com a Ginny tive que despacha-la para um lugar muito distante e acabou ficando dessa forma, como uma mãe desnaturada, fazer o quê? Quem sabe, num futuro, a traga de volta para atrapalhar um pouquinho os dois? (Se alguém tem culpa de eu pensar nessa possibilidade, é a SOPHIE BLACK30 por comentar sobre uma aparição dela, que agora estou realmente considerando a volta da Weasley-fêmea, como diz a Bruh Malfoy). Peço desculpas pra quem gosta da Ginny, não quis forçar muito no mau caráter dela, mas queria interagir com os filhos do Harry nessa fic.

Fiquei impressionada e super-hiper-mega feliz que tantos aprovaram essa fic! Deixo com vocês o primeiro capítulo para que se tenha uma melhor noção do que vai ser da fic. Espero que continuem aprovando assim como aprovaram o prólogo.

Outra coisa que queria dizer é que todos os capítulos serão longos como este (portanto volto a ressaltar que serão atualizações demoradas), caso alguém tenha alguma objeção, não gosta de capítulos extensos ou acha que ficou meio difícil de separar as situações e o tempo nas orações, podem me avisar que mudarei conforme seja mais fácil de ler e entender. Beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Harry estava apoiado na pia e via a água escorrer pela torneira. Respirava com calma e profundamente, tentando assim acalmar os nervos e relaxar. Colocou as mãos debaixo da água corrente e sentiu como a fria temperatura aplacava o calor incômodo de suas mãos e assim sucessivamente lhe esfriava os ânimos com lentidão.

Fazendo as mãos em cuia, juntou água para lavar o rosto. Não se contentou com uma ou duas vezes, senão que tivera que jogar água na cara cinco vezes e repetir mentalmente que tudo iria se resolver devidamente e sem qualquer complicações.

Fechou o grifo da torneira e voltou a apoiar na borda da pia. Ficou olhando o ralo enquanto se lembrava o que na hora do desespero não havia lembrado.

Interromper o fluxo de uma vida, independente se isso a levasse à morte ou não e principalmente, o fato de "aparatar" um feto de seu útero de origem a outro útero, era um crime dos mais graves que se tinha na história da medimagia. Chegava ao grau de um aborto, o que era proibido também no mundo mágico.

O que fez era um ato ilegal e estava classificado quase como as Imperdoáveis.

Tremeu nessa hora.

Como era mediauror, havia lido num dos livros da história da cura e medimagia avançada no decorrer dos séculos, o caso particular de uma adolescente de dezesseis anos que não tinha condições de progredir com a gravidez que, para se completar, necessitava de um útero maior e com mais elasticidade. Mesmo ela tendo recebido vários métodos de ajuda, como poções inofensivas à gestação, não logrou resultados apropriados. A mãe da adolescente se dispôs em levar em seu ventre o feto que já se encontrava no seu segundo mês de gestação, e esse caso só foi aceito por ter sido levado em júri, estudado e aprovado por uma corte que visava as leis e confirmava que era pelo bem da criança. Além do que, deveria ter a assinatura do genitor biológico, do pai e dos responsáveis, no caso do genitor não haver ainda cumprido a maioridade, concordando com as medidas que seriam tomadas.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o pergaminho de seu exame e voltou a se angustiar.

Cometera um crime, visto pelo lado da lei bruxa. Não podia ter salvado o feto, senão deixado que morresse junto com a mãe.

Agora não tinha a confirmação assinada de que ela desejava e aprovava que levasse a criança em seu corpo, muito menos isso foi de conhecimento do pai biológico.

Até ouvia as reclamações de Tonks e via o semblante de decepção em Remus quando o caso fosse á público.

Respirou fundo para voltar a se tranqüilizar, o que estava longe de conseguir. Pegou o exame e o guardou no bolso da calça se olhando mais uma vez no espelho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro que não conseguiu segurar e que o fez sair correndo do consultório e estar agora naquele banheiro, tentando ter coragem de ir ao Ministério e falar com Tonks.

Outro erro que cometera foi ter omitido seu ato quando o inquiriram sobre o que sabia sobre o atentado. Na hora estava tão aturdido que não chegou a ponderar nas conseqüências e nem sabia ao certo se o feitiço havia resultado com precisão, visto que nunca o havia conjurado na prática, somente estudado teoricamente como uma das disciplinas que tinha que aprender.

Deixou o St. Mungus arrastando os passos e querendo adiar essa miserável conversa que deixava em evidência o quanto era irresponsável e impulsivo.

* * *

Draco olhava a paisagem que se estendia frente à janela do Ministério. Aguardava que a auror Ninfadora Tonks viesse com o resultado do laudo feito no corpo de sua esposa. Girava no dedo anular sua aliança enquanto sua mente vagava em seus primeiros meses de casados.

Sorriu inconscientemente ao se lembrar de seus sorrisos de alegria quando souberam que Scorpius estava a caminho. Havia tomado seu delicado corpo nos braços e girado com ela imerso na felicidade que sentiam. Ainda podia ouvir seu grito de divertimento e suas risadas altas e contagiantes.

Foram três anos tentando ter um filho e sabia que ela se punia mentalmente por não lhe dar esse herdeiro tão esperado. Quando Scorpius fez um ano de idade, percebeu em seu rosto a vontade de ter outro filho, senão mais, então deixou bem claro que não pensava em ter apenas um, como era o legado da família Malfoy. Ela então lhe dedicou seu tão contagiante sorriso, feliz por saber disso e já planejando um segundo filho.

E foram mais quatro anos sem resultado...

Suspirou com resignação, imaginando como ela havia reagido ao saber que depois desses quatro anos, onde a esperança já não era mais que uma fagulha quase extinta dentro do coração, soubera que finalmente estava esperando o bebê tão desejado.

Também ansiava e desejava ter mais de um filho. Esse bebê seria o complemento que faltava em sua felicidade, agora não tinha mais ninguém além de Scorpius...

O som da porta fez sua mente voltar à realidade. Olhou para Tonks, quem vinha com um semblante sério e preocupado.

- Então? – perguntou um pouco incômodo.

- Foi constatado que não tinha nenhum feto em seu útero... – foi direta ao assunto, coisa que Malfoy já havia demonstrado que preferia a realidade sem preâmbulos ou isenta de detalhes primordiais. Notou como o primo franzia o cenho levemente, sem compreender. Também não compreendia o que havia acontecido – Seu ventre há mostras de que foi preparado para a gestação, existe ainda a placenta, mesmo esta estando muito danificada pelo que passou seu corpo...

- Não entendo. Como isso é possível? – questionou com um leve toque de nervosismo. Seria uma gravidez psicológica? Se fosse esse o caso, certamente o Dr. McFly teria dito.

- Seu caso vai ser esclarecido, não se preocupe. Estou ciente que talvez esse atentado tenha algo a ver com você, visto que retiraram a criança do corpo de sua esposa. Somente medimagos altamente treinados, ou seja, o que recebeu do Ministério da Magia e Medimagia o título que lhe permite conjurar feitiços avançados e que muitos não tem conhecimentos, podem usar.

- Demorará muito tempo para resolver isso?

- Não exatamente. É mais fácil porque esses mediaurores, por assim dizer, passaram também por um treinamento de auror. Só existem dez pessoas nessa condição. Três delas são anciões que treinam os novos candidatos e estão dentro do Ministério onde ninguém sabe ao certo sua localização, pois não podem passar seus conhecimentos sem ser para aqueles que conseguiram a nota máxima como auror e como medimago. Cinco trabalham como aurores, pois não tem como simples medimagos atuarem numa área como a nossa sem o conhecimento essencial da academia.

- E os dois que faltam? – agora estava tendo mais esclarecimento e esperava que tudo se resolvesse o quanto antes.

- São os que deixaram de atuar como auror para se dedicarem exclusivamente à medimagia e se encontram no St. Mungus.

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. Estava exausto e arrasado. Queria descansar e colocar a mente em ordem para agüentar a avalanche que o aguardava depois dessa perda tão inesperada. Nem sabia como faria com Scorpius, como lhe diria que a mãe estava morta...

- Quando pensam em começar com o interrogatório?

- Ainda hoje – ela garantiu. Também desejava esclarecer essa situação e quem sabe, com isso desvendar esses atentados.

- Eu quero estar presente em cada interrogatório, quero saber o motivo que levou essa pessoa a fazer isso... – fez uma pausa, pensando o que realmente era tudo isso – Ainda não entendo porque retiraram... Meu filho... De minha esposa.

Tonks observou o rosto de Malfoy por um tempo. Não queria dar-lhe uma falsa esperança.

- Um mediauror tem a capacidade de retirar um embrião vivo e coloca-lo em outro útero para que continue vivendo... Os medimagos comuns não podem fazer isso porque é algo muito restrito e ilegal, onde somente casos aprovados pelo Ministério da Magia podem se beneficiar – notou como os olhos do primo brilharam com uma vaga esperança – Entenda Draco, talvez isso tenha acontecido, ou talvez tenham feito isso para coletarem uma amostra bizarra para futuramente ser usado como... – ela se silenciou por um momento – Como um tormento sádico de algum inimigo seu... Pode se esperar de tudo. Não vejo outro motivo que possa esclarecer isso.

Malfoy passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de se sentar em uma poltrona. Não sabia o que pensar, como agir... Sua família tinha muitos inimigos, isso era um fato.

Enquanto Draco divagava no que estava passando, na entrada do Ministério da Magia Harry acabava de chegar.

Olhou com receio às pessoas antes de seguir seu caminho até a sala de Tonks. Respirou fundo e esperou que alguém lhe viesse atender, o que não aconteceu.

Ficou durante um tempo ali parado e buscando com a vista algum funcionário ou mesmo a auror, mas pelo jeito, todos estavam muito ocupados hoje.

Sua atenção então se deteve frente à porta designada ao chefe de aurores onde se via uma plaqueta com o nome gravado. Com receio caminhou até ficar de frente a porta e respirando fundo, sabendo que iria levar a maior bronca de sua vida, e de quebra saber sua sentença pelo que fizera por impulso, estendeu a mão para chamar.

_- Não quero te dar falsas esperanças Draco..._ – Harry parou de se mover e continuou ouvindo – _Não vejo vantagens em alguém tomar uma gestação tão longa e uma responsabilidade imensa ao fazer isso. Além de ser um ato ilegal e que acarretaria sérios problemas para esse mediauror._

_- Tem razão..._ – a voz levemente rouca se fez ouvir, mais triste do que Harry chegou a pensar que um dia ouviria – _Tenho que me conformar que mataram minha esposa e meu filho que nem chegou a nascer..._

Então sentiu seu coração disparar. Seria que aquela moça tão bonita e tão desesperada em salvar o filho fosse a esposa de Malfoy? Impossível!

Negou com a cabeça não querendo acreditar. Ouviu a conversa pela metade, não entendia do que estavam discutindo, mas certamente não tinha nada a ver com o que fizera.

_- Quando interrogarmos um por um os mediaurores saberemos de fato o que aconteceu e qual o motivo, não se preocupe_.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e se viu frente a frente com Draco Malfoy. Tonks ainda terminava a frase quando o loiro decidiu abrir a porta para sair.

Ficaram se olhando sem reação alguma, pois fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Talvez a última vez foi ali mesmo no Ministério, quando Malfoy estava em julgamento pelos crimes de guerra.

Alto, forte, de pele pálida e olhar de gelo... O cabelo platinado caía despontado pelo rosto, dando um ar mais descontraído e demarcando as feições aristocráticas. Ele estava mais bonito do que se lembrava e certamente ainda derrubava corações por onde passava.

Em contraparte, o loiro via um homem de pele levemente bronzeada, alto e proporcional, rosto de feições definidas e suaves, porém com um toque de inocência, uma característica própria desde a infância, pelo que se recordava. Os cabelos ainda eram revoltos e negros, porém mais compridos do que um dia o havia visto portar, alcançando o meio das costas e que se mantinham presos por uma discreta tira negra. Fora claro o olhar, extremamente verde e livre das lentes.

Draco foi o primeiro a reagir, suavizando o semblante de forma séria e inexpressiva.

- Potter... – cumprimentou baixo, com um leve movimento de cabeça e estava a ponto de ir embora, quando sentiu uma trêmula mão pousar em seu peito, interrompendo seu intento.

Acompanhou essa mão até olhar diretamente aos olhos esverdeados, esperando que esclarecesse o motivo de o deter ali.

Potter prontamente recolheu a mão e buscou com os olhos a Tonks que estava ainda na sala, olhando a cena em silêncio.

- Malfoy... – balbuciou, ainda sem saber o que diria – Eu sou mediauror e...

- Harry é um dos mediaurores que está trabalhando no St. Mungus, se quiser podemos começar conversando com ele, já que estava no local do acidente antes que os aurores chegassem – Tonks se intrometeu, olhando diretamente a Harry. Como não lembrou desse pequeno e fundamental detalhe?

Potter notou que os olhos de Draco brilharam de uma forma que não soube definir. O loiro apenas abriu passagem para que entrasse na sala e assim que estava dentro, fechou a porta com os olhos ainda posto sobre si. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão miserável pelo que fizera, certamente lhe devolveria a mirada de forma inquiridora e desafiante.

Não se arrependia de ter salvado o bebê, mas se arrependia de ter tomado decisões precipitadas, o que não resultava em nada de bom, como já teve a infelicidade de comprovar por várias ocasiões.

E pensar que esse bebê que agora carregava _poderia_ ser de Malfoy era ainda mais perturbador.

Acomodou-se em uma cadeira, vendo como Malfoy sentava na do lado e Tonks tomava seu lugar atrás do escritório. Respirou fundo pela terceira vez na mesma hora e para se acalmar, lembrou das últimas palavras de Sírius, antes de perde-lo no Véu àquela noite.

"_Todos os nossos atos contribuem para algumas mudanças em nossas vidas, não só para nós, como para quem nos rodeia também. Você pode mudar o rumo de uma vida dependendo das decisões que são tomadas, tanto para o bem, como para o mal. Esteja ciente de suas responsabilidades e faça o melhor para que seja uma mudança para o bem"._

- Teria alguma objeção se eu o interrogar frente ao senhor Malfoy? – Tonks foi direta e de modo bem profissional.

- Se me permite, queria esclarecer por mim mesmo – Harry tomou uma postura bem confiante, olhando diretamente a Malfoy, uma mudança bem radical de sua conduta até então.

O loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça e aguardou.

- Hoje pela manhã, eu estava de compras onde aconteceu e fui testemunha da tragédia, como já disse para a auror Tonks. O fato é que omiti que usei um feitiço de mediauror em uma das vítimas, uma moça que não conheço, mas que antes de... Falecer... Implorou-me que salvasse seu bebê... – viu como os olhos prateados se entristeceram à menção da morte de sua esposa, mas depois tomavam mais uma camada de um brilho intenso, produzido certamente pela esperança que brindava seu coração – O motivo de ter omitido isso – seus olhos agora buscaram a amiga que o reprovava com a mirada – Foi que ainda não assimilava o que fiz e também por não ter certeza de que o feitiço havia tido êxito, visto que nunca o conjurei em prática.

Draco soltou a respiração, que havia retido conforme as palavras de Potter iam avançando até que chegou ao ponto em que sua esperança voltou a vacilar junto com a frase: _"por não ter certeza de que o feitiço havia tido êxito, visto que nunca o conjurei em prática"_. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto a Potter, sentindo uma mescla de decepção, angústia e perda.

- Harry... Sabe no que se meteu por ter feito isso, sem importar o resultado? – Ninfadora pronunciou com aflição, voltando ao seu tom amoroso e amigável.

- Perderei o título de Mediauror e nunca mais poderei exercer essa função... – Potter falou por ela. Fitava agora as próprias mãos – Mas não me arrependo – essa afirmativa, tão convicta e direta, fez Malfoy voltar a olha-lo – A Lei manda deixar o feto morrer com o genitor, mas ela implorava que salvasse seu bebê. Não me arrependo.

Draco franziu levemente o cenho. Deveria ter sido horrível ver como sua esposa, tão delicada e amorosa, implorava que ao menos salvasse seu bebê, a preciosidade que buscou com afinco por tantos anos.

Tonks ia dizer algo, quando Malfoy se adiantou.

- Por que é ilegal? – tentava buscar a mirada verde de Potter, mas este continuou de cabeça baixa, fitando as mãos e continuou assim mesmo enquanto respondia sua pergunta.

- Somente os mediaurores chegam a aprender esses feitiços, pois são aurores que passam por um feitiço de juramento onde declaram que seus atos serão apenas para o bem e segurança das pessoas. Já imaginou os inúmeros medimagos com tal conhecimento que, poderão a torto e a direito, remover embriões de seu útero de origem para outro? Poderiam fazer isso com intenções duvidosas, como por exemplo, no seu caso, retirar um herdeiro poderoso para em seguida exigir sua fortuna, ou seu cargo mais elevado, usando essa criança como arma. E quando for feito um exame para garantir a consangüinidade, ela será legítima e você, não poderá fazer nada contra. Ou tomemos um caso mais simples; uma pessoa com ou sem antecedentes criminais que precisa desesperadamente de dinheiro e a forma mais fácil é, vender seus embriões para aqueles que por algum duvidoso motivo necessita de crianças, tanto para ter um filho, como para coisas mais atrozes. Seria um caos...

Malfoy agora entendia perfeitamente. Manteve os olhos sobre Potter, lutando contra a pergunta que queria fazer. Num ponto, desejava saber se ele havia tido êxito e em quem encontrava seu filho, mas por outro, não queria ouvir uma negativa como resposta. O moreno pareceu notar isso.

- Malfoy... – sussurrou com um insistente tom rosado surgindo em suas faces, ainda sem mira-lo – Acho que precisa saber que... Seu filho agora vive em mim...

A reação geral foi única – assombro e incredulidade.

Harry fez o impossível por ignorar essas miradas sobre si e retirou do bolso o exame, colocando sobre a mesa, frente ao loiro.

- Para sobreviver, o feto precisa que o novo portador tenha o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e RH, isso é o fundamental. Como tomei uma decisão desesperada, tive que ser o novo portador, pois meu sangue e RH são universais – esclareceu, ainda se sentindo incômodo pelo silencio da sala.

Resolveu erguer os olhos para ver a reação de Malfoy, e o que encontrou foi ainda mais perturbador.

Draco praticamente o devorava com os olhos, que brilhavam de um modo como nunca havia visto antes. Era como uma mirada repleta de emoções indefinidas que se mesclavam entre si numa batalha interminável para ver qual delas sobressaía às demais.

- Posso garantir seu cargo e sua vida tranqüila... – então ouviu o loiro e se surpreendeu por isso.

- Malfoy, isso é um ato ilegal... – negou com a cabeça.

- Além de te tirarem o título de Mediauror e seu trabalho, o que mais afetaria?

- Terei que perder o feto e meu nome será manchado dentro do Ministério... – esclareceu com cuidado, sabendo que isso não agradaria ao outro.

- Não quero que meu filho morra... É o último pedido de minha esposa e um desejo que tanto ansiei. Garantirei seu título e seu nome em troca de você me garantir essa gestação até o fim – disse com determinação.

Harry estava duvidoso e buscou confirmação em Tonks, que até então se mantinha calada e apenas observava a interação dos dois.

- Ele pode fazer isso aprovando que você leve seu filho, no entanto, terão que viver relativamente em contato, para que o Ministério saiba que estão fazendo isso pelo bem da criança.

- Não aprovaria se fosse de outra forma. Quero acompanhar a gestação de meu filho – Malfoy não abriria mão disso nunca.

- Relativamente em contado? – Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você viverá comigo a partir de agora Potter.

Harry manteve os olhos sobre Malfoy, ainda sem acreditar como sua vida foi mudar tão drasticamente.

* * *

Depois da conversa com Tonks, Harry seguiu Malfoy até um parque ali perto do Ministério, onde se encontrava agora sentado em um dos bancos e ao lado de seu antigo inimigo de escola.

O que conversariam dessa vez era assunto deles e não queriam discutir isso na frente da auror.

- Não será tão fácil que eu simplesmente me mude pra sua mansão e viva como se nada, debaixo do mesmo teto... – Harry começou, olhando algumas crianças que brincavam ao longe.

- Acha que está sendo simples pra mim Potter? – o loiro retrucou de modo contido – Também não será nada fácil viver contigo, quem simplesmente não me dou bem e que me humilha relativamente.

Dessa vez os olhos verdes se dirigiram ferozes para o rosto pálido e aristocrático que estava levemente retorcido em um semblante de desgosto.

- Como assim te humilho? – disse baixo, mas nitidamente molesto pelo que ouviu.

- Convenhamos que nunca nos demos bem e nunca nos daremos bem. Tenho conceitos completamente opostos que os seus e isso causa sérios conflitos de convívio. Fui praticamente seu inimigo na guerra, não temos porque esconder isso e você já fez seu maior ato para me dizer claramente que eu não estaria aqui, agora, se você não tivesse me salvado a vida. Então você entra em cena novamente, depois de tanto tempo e me mostra que meu débito e gratidão por você terão que ser redobrados, pois agora você salvou a vida do meu filho – desabafou, olhando fixamente ao longe, sem realmente querer olhar para seu interlocutor.

- Não fiz isso por humilha-lo! Já disse que nunca havia visto sua esposa na vida e nem sabia que ela era uma Malfoy! – se levantou, decidido a ir embora, mas teve que mudar de idéia, quando o loiro se fez ouvir.

- Dá na mesma, com ou sem intenção, você sempre consegue me humilhar e me atormentar... E caso tenha esquecido, se não vivermos _relativamente em contato_, seu nome e seu emprego serão prontamente manchados.

Harry apertou os punhos e tentou se acalmar. Estava sozinho e necessitava desse emprego e do nome limpo para criar a James e Albus. Caso seu nome fosse sujo por atos ilegais, certamente perderia a guarda dos filhos e isso era o que menos queria na vida. Engoliu seu orgulho e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Malfoy.

Pelo menos o arrogante loiro era sincero em lhe mostrar que ainda não o via com bons olhos e que realmente nunca se aturariam.

- Não farei da sua vida um inferno. Já passei dessa faze Potter. Ainda mais se você está agora gerando um filho meu... – essa última frase saiu como num sussurro, tomado por um sentimento de vergonha que Harry distinguiu claramente por ser auror, mas que muitos nem teriam notado.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre uma formiga que puxava parte de uma folha ainda verde na areia branca que forrava as trilhas de caminhadas do parque. Era constrangedor para si também. O simples fato de saber que em seu ventre existia um ser que surgiu de uma parte fundamental de Malfoy, era completamente desconcertante. Praticamente era como se tivesse tido relações com ele, visto como os bebês surgiam...

Corou sem que pudesse evitar e deu graças que seu acompanhante não o olhava no rosto.

- Prefiro que você venha morar comigo ao que eu vá para onde esteja residindo. Metade do meu trabalho eu cumpro em casa e seria uma grande moléstia e inconveniente que resultariam em atrasos e mais atrasos em minha vida e nos bolsos de meus acionistas que não viria nada bem nesse momento. Como deve saber, não sou visto com bons olhos e os poucos que decidiram confiar uma parcela em mim, poderiam simplesmente deixar de confiar.

Harry analisou essas palavras com calma. Realmente seria mais complicado para Malfoy mudar de vida do que ele, que morava em um apartamento mediano e seu trabalho se resumia em apenas atender pacientes no maior hospital bruxo que existia na Inglaterra, fora que por mais que odiasse, era o queridinho "Salvador", nunca lhe negariam algum tempo de folga para se adaptar a uma mudança brusca, como era o caso, principalmente se agora estava _grávido_.

Seu problema era outro e completamente difícil de se resolver...

- Tenho dois filhos Malfoy... Acho que isso já te dá uma dica do porque não é tão simples assim...

Draco já sabia desse detalhe, pois era óbvio que o famoso Harry Potter não estaria sozinho e sem família até agora.

- Como eu disse, receberei você, sua esposa e filhos em minha casa, não me importa que venha com eles, também não lhe privaria de sua vida exigindo que se enclausure sozinho em minha residência por nove meses. Enquanto tiver condições, ainda poderá cumprir com seu trabalho normalmente, sair, ou o que lhe der vontade, apenas quero acompanhar o desenvolvimento do bebê e cumprir com o que nos é obrigatório.

- Que seria viver relativamente juntos... – Harry não sabia o que era pior nisso tudo.

Ficaram em silencio durante um momento, cada qual imerso em seus próprios problemas.

- Como se chamam? – Malfoy perguntou baixo.

Harry o olhou de esguelha para no instante seguinte fitar novamente as crianças que brincavam ao longe. Foi uma pergunta que não esperava por parte desse homem.

- O mais velho se chama James e o mais novo Albus...

- Não poderia ter sido diferente – o loiro sorriu afetado. O nome do pai e do principal tutor em Hogwarts para Potter – Pensei que teria um time inteiro de Quidditch com Ginevra Weasley.

Harry sorriu um pouco ao se lembrar da ruiva. Realmente queria ter mais filhos, era um dos sonhos que construiu com ela.

- E quanto a você? – mudou um pouco o rumo dos pensamentos, não queria lembrar nela, nem o quanto sentia falta de seus abraços – Este é o seu primeiro?

Em menção disso, Draco olhou à barriga de Potter, coberta pela camisa. Isso fez o moreno se incomodar um pouco, ainda não acostumado com sua nova condição.

- Meu primogênito se chama Scorpius... – disse com um pouco de tristeza, desviando a mirada para longe – _Este_ é meu segundo filho.

Harry não soube se sentia alívio por saber que não levava o principal herdeiro, mas pensou melhor. Era perturbadora em ambas a forma, pois era filho de Malfoy.

Uma leve pontada lhe fez franzir o cenho. Passou os dedos pela barriga como forma de aliviar o mal estar de seu hóspede enquanto se recriminava mentalmente.

_- Desculpe bebê, não me arrependo de leva-lo comigo... Só me é muito incômodo seu pai..._ – pensou consigo mesmo, como se dessa forma pudesse se desculpar e acalmar aquele pequeno ponto de vida que mal tinha tomado forma.

Draco o olhava discretamente, vendo como acariciava de forma vaga e delicada o ventre sobre o tecido fino da camisa. Então se levantou, tentando não levar esse gesto pra nenhum lado. Pra ser sincero, não sabia pra que lado haveria de levar aquilo, só não queria pensar que Potter carregava seu filho e _parecia gostar disso_.

- Acho que já temos um acordo? – não esperando muito pela resposta do moreno, continuou – Tratarei de resolver o que preciso aqui no Ministério e depois do funeral de minha esposa, você poderá se mudar para minha casa.

Harry suspirou com incômodo, mas aceitou. Isso requeria algum tempo, talvez, no mínimo, três dias, o que já lhe ajudava a conversar com os filhos e tentar convence-los que tudo iria ficar bem, mesmo não acreditando nisso. Precisava tomar mais tempo para arrumar as coisas.

- Uma semana pode ser?

Draco ponderou um pouco antes de aceitar. – Dentro de uma semana mandarei uma condução trazer-lhes devidamente à mansão.

Trocaram um frio aperto de mãos como despedida, antes de Malfoy voltar ao Ministério e Potter deixar o parque para ir de Noitibus buscar os filhos na Toca, onde os havia deixado brincando e passando o dia com os avós.

No trajeto, Harry ainda pensava nas palavras de Sírius. Nunca imaginou que aquela moça tivesse alguma relação com seu passado e duvidava que fosse apenas uma coincidência da vida... Estava mais para uma jogada do destino que outra coisa, ou então alguém lá em cima gostava de brincar com sua sanidade mental e resolveu testá-lo colocando novamente Malfoy em seu caminho.

Ficou um pouco enfadado com esses pensamentos, que puxavam outros e tudo girando em torno de Draco Malfoy e sua desprezível presença e comentários. Decidiu não pensar muito nesse indivíduo, pois admitia que ainda guardava certos rancores do passado em relação a muitas coisas que ele fez.

Teria tempo de se perturbar com ele daqui a uma semana, por enquanto, queria apenas refletir sobre seus atos e como diria aos seus filhos que se mudariam do apartamento durante alguns meses. Também não chegou a pensar muito sobre isso, pois em sua mente surgiu algo mais... Diferente, por assim dizer.

Pousou a mão sobre a barriga e imaginou como seria estranho dar a luz a um bebê híbrido de pele pálida e cabelos louros platinados. Sorriu com essa imagem e as caras que Mione e Ron estampariam no rosto.

_- É bebê... Você causará um tremendo reboliço na vida da gente..._ – e riu um pouco mais.

Levantou do banco e quase caiu quando o veículo parou, só não foi pro chão porque sabia que qualquer queda não era muito saudável para o pequenino ser que agora morava em seu corpo, ainda mais quando este estava tão fraco por ter acabado de ser removido de sua proteção natural para habitar outra desconhecida. Seu braço direito chegou a doer pela força com que se agarrou nas barras de ferro que compunham o banco da frente.

- Desculpe Harry, não queria arriscar a vida de seu filho – o pequeno "enfeite" tratou de se desculpar prontamente, para assombro do moreno.

- Tudo bem, não aconteceu nada e eu deveria estar mais atento, pois essas viagens sempre foram... Bruscas quase violentas... – escolheu um pouco as palavras e resolveu por não saber como Stan descobriu algo nada perceptível como sua gravidez, ou acabaria varando a tarde com ele e sua compulsiva faladeira.

Quando desceu do Noitibus ainda era metralhado por algumas perguntas, entre elas quem era o outro pai e como foi que conseguiu ficar nesse estado, que se aliviou quando finalmente o veiculo fechou as portas e partiu.

Caminhou um pouco até chegar na Toca, pois o ponto onde a condução passava ficava alguns metros longe da residência dos Weasley.

Assim que chegava na porta ouviu a voz de Albus, quem correu em sua direção lhe dando um forte e caloroso abraço.

- Papai! – o pequeno sorria feliz.

- Olá querido... Brincou bastante? - tratou de carregar e beijar seu rosto antes de entrar na casa.

- Vovô nos deixou brincar no fundo da casa! Foi divertido! – o menino lhe explicava.

- Que bom!

- Olá Harry, chegou na hora do café! – a senhora Molly tratou de arrasta-lo até uma cadeira assim que pisou na cozinha – Fiz aquele maravilhoso bolo que você tanto adora!

- Desse jeito ficarei mal acostumado – brincou, colocando o filho na cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Um homem sozinho não sabe se alimentar direito – ela o olhou bem dentro dos olhos e apertou um lado de sua bochecha, comprovando que suas próximas palavras estavam certas – Está magro demais! – ela se afastou para se encarregar do bolo – Precisa de uma esposa Harry, que cuide bem de você.

Harry sorriu de leve, se constrangendo e entristecendo ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que os Weasley não aprovaram o que a caçula fizera, mesmo tendo explicado que um casamento nunca iria pra frente sem amor. Molly Weasley era a que mais se chateou pelo ocorrido, incluindo Ron é claro. O amigo ficou inconformado e chegou a dizer que traria de volta algum juízo na cabeça da irmã nem que para isso tivesse que socar algo coerente dentro do crânio dela.

Sorriu ao ver o ruivo entrar na cozinha justamente nesse momento.

- Olá Ron...

- Harry! Você demorou que achei que não viria até anoitecer! – o amigo lhe deu tapinhas no ombro, como cumprimento.

- Estava resolvendo um problema – Harry fez uma careta ao se lembrar do problema.

- Daqueles bem grande? – Ron notou o semblante nada satisfeito em Harry.

- Daqueles que fariam os olhos da Mione brilharem.

- Imagino... – Ron e Harry compartilharam um exagerado olhar de pesar, para depois rirem descontraídos quando a mencionada entrou pela porta.

- Do que estão rindo? – ela perguntou com interesse, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Ron.

- Harry apenas estava me dizendo que demorou porque estava resolvendo um problema.

- E podemos ajuda-lo? – ela se ofereceu prestativa e doida para solucionar qualquer tipo de problema, e quanto mais difícil, melhor.

Harry suspirou, sabendo que desse problema, não poderia contar com a ajuda de ninguém além de si mesmo.

- Infelizmente é algo que só cabe a mim mesmo resolver... – fez uma pausa, olhando seus dois melhores amigos – Mas precisarei de muito apoio e compreensão de vocês.

Prontamente os dois lhe sorriram. – Claro Harry!

Apesar de ter ficado feliz com essa dedicação por parte dos dois, não estava muito convencido de que não teria nenhum inconveniente quando se inteirassem de qual era o problema e _quem_ estava envolvido nisso. Principalmente por parte de Ron...

Então teve que mais uma vez afastar esses pensamentos, quando James entrou na cozinha junto com os primos. Sorriu assim que seu garoto mais velho lhe viu ali e foi saúda-lo com um beijo no rosto e desabando pesadamente na cadeira do outro lado de Harry.

- Hoje o domingo foi muito divertido, mas seria melhor se estivesse aqui com a gente. No próximo espero que esteja presente, pai – James lhe sorriu, mostrando o quanto sentia sua falta.

- Não penso em perder os próximos domingos – Harry garantiu, passando a servir os filhos com uma generosa fatia de bolo e suco de abóbora.

Seus olhos pousaram em Hermione, que também servia seu filho e não pôde deixar de lembrar em como Ginny fazia o mesmo, tendo aquela graciosidade e habilidade especial que somente as mulheres possuíam.

Uma pequena mão se pousou na sua e olhou a James, quem continuava sorrindo.

- Você é um excelente pai e te tendo sempre conosco, não precisamos da mamãe... – lhe sussurrou.

- Te amo papai... – Harry dessa vez olhou para Albus, quem lhe sorria com um belo bigode de suco de abóbora – E eu preciso de um guardanapo papai.

Harry riu feliz, dando um guardanapo para Albus e mais um pedaço de bolo para James. Os problemas já não lhe pareciam tão graves assim, apenas incômodos e manejáveis.

* * *

No meio da noite ainda se encontrava na Toca sentado na sala em companhia de Ron e Hermione. Albus dormia no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo enquanto James ajudava o avô Arthur com sua coleção de fios elétricos.

- Então Harry, não vai compartilhar de seu grande problema? – Ron perguntou de forma descontraída, pois os problemas tinham que ser resolvidos com a cabeça fria, como sua esposa sempre lhe dizia desde a época de Hogwarts, só que nunca chegava a levar em consideração quando o problema era seu.

- Talvez podemos pensar em uma solução mais viável, pois duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma – a castanha garantiu, ainda querendo ajudar no que fosse preciso a Harry, como sempre.

O moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo, fazendo sua franja cair rebelde por seu rosto. Não sabia como contar o que fizera, pois tinha certeza que o sermão saltaria da boca de Hermione no instante seguinte, sem contar quando chegasse na parte em que Malfoy aparecia e seria a vez de ver como uma infinidade de xingamentos e reclamações pularia pra fora da boca de Ron.

- Não tem solução para o que eu fiz... – começou, ponderando nas próprias palavras – Agora só me resta manejar o resultado da melhor forma possível e sair bem depois de tudo.

O casal se entreolhou em confusão, antes de voltarem atenção ao amigo.

- O que você fez de errado que não há como remediar? – Hermione perguntou com calma, querendo entender o que se passava.

Harry suspirou, de uma forma ou outra eles iriam saber. Quem não iria? Vivendo com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Não considero isso como um erro, entendam... – aclarou esse detalhe que para si, ou seria melhor dizer, para o _bebê_, era fundamental - Souberam do atentado da clínica hoje de manhã? – os dois confirmaram – Eu estava na loja de frente ao prédio, escolhendo uma vassoura para James, quando aconteceu...

- Oh Harry! – Hermione exclamou, sabendo como o amigo não gostava de presenciar essas tragédias, principalmente depois da guerra e de tudo que tivera que passar. E o moreno ficava ainda mais deprimido quando não conseguia salvar as vítimas e as viam morrer. Ron apenas entrelaçou a mão da esposa.

- Eu tentei socorrer quem fosse, mas infelizmente, não se podia fazer muito... – sorriu com tristeza, se recordando da cena e sentindo-se incapaz.

- Não foi sua culpa Harry. Sabe disso... – Ron murmurou, vendo como o amigo se punia interiormente.

Mas Hermione notou que ele não estava totalmente arrasado, e isso era algo muito fora do que sentiria. – Morreram todos, eu sei...

Harry negou com a cabeça, seu sorriso deixando de ser triste para ter um leve matiz de orgulho. – Salvei uma pessoa, mesmo que esse ser humano ainda não possa ser considerado como um e que certamente nunca chegaria a ser incluído na contagem que o Ministério faz de cada vida perdida ou salva... – Ron e Hermione guardaram silêncio, sem entenderem – Encontrei uma das vítimas ainda com vida – dessa vez a tristeza voltou aos olhos de Potter e seu sorriso sumiu ao se lembrar dela e em como lhe implorava desesperadamente ignorando a própria vida – Ela pediu que eu salvasse seu bebê de apenas uma semana... E eu não podia negar isso a uma mãe...

Harry se recordou de sua própria mãe, em como ela deu a vida por si e com tal amor, que não se importou em morrer para tê-lo vivo... A senhora Malfoy fizera o mesmo...

- Você salvou uma criança Harry? – Hermione sabia que não era uma criança, pois por mais que fosse recém-nascido, contaria como uma das vítimas. Então arregalou os olhos quando o amigo negou com a cabeça.

- Entende agora porque o que fiz não tem volta nem solução?

- O que você fez? – Ron estava literalmente perdido nessa conversa e não compreendeu o que Hermione havia compreendido.

- Harry salvou um feto recém gerado e que agora vive... – ela duvidou um pouco, mas o olhar esverdeado não dava margem de erro – Vive dentro do Harry...

- Quê? – o ruivo praticamente berrou.

Hermione se ergueu de supetão, passando a caminhar de um lado a outro, quase tendo um ataque.

- Por Merlin Harry! Como você não pensou nas conseqüências? Isso acabará com sua carreira, com seu nome e... – ela se calou, olhando para Albus, que apesar do berro de Ron, ainda estava dormindo – Acontecerá coisas ainda piores... – dessa vez ela sussurrou.

Harry sorriu com tranqüilidade e negou com a cabeça. – Já resolvi esta parte Mione... Acalme-se ok? – quando a amiga voltou a sentar, continuou – Fui ao Ministério dizer o que fiz, e por casualidade, encontrei o marido dela. E por eu ter salvado a vida de seu filho, ele cuidou para que nada disso acontecesse.

- Bem... – ela suspirou mais relaxada – Fico aliviada por saber disso.

- O problema agora é que terei que viver esses meses com ele, até o bebê nascer... É o que exige o Ministério.

Hermione concordou. Era um critério válido, pelo bem do futuro bebê.

- Ele deve ter ficado desolado pela perda da esposa, mas em compensação, não vai perder o filho – ela sorriu. Apenas Harry Potter era capaz de colocar tudo de lado para fazer o que era o mais certo no momento. E Harry tinha muita sorte a seu favor...

- E como chama o pai? - Harry observou com preocupação o sorriso de Ron, quem fizera a pergunta. Desviou a mirada para Mione e depois para o piso, coçando a nuca de forma torpe. - Harry? - Ron já não sorria mais, assim como a castanha o inquiria com o olhar.

- E isso importa? – praticamente implorou em que dissessem não.

- Quem é o pai? – agora Hermione queria saber a todo custo, enquanto o ruivo duvidava de querer ouvir a resposta.

Harry fez bico, contrariado, e pegou a varinha antes de dizer. – Lembram do Draco Malfoy? – no mesmo instante lançou um silenciador nos amigos que reclamavam desesperadamente. Sorte que não ouvia nada – Sei que estão enojados com isso, mas agora tenho que ir e colocar os meninos na cama.

Hermione se calou com moléstia e cutucou Ron para que ficasse quieto. Com enfado pegou a varinha e desfez o feitiço.

- Sabe como é o Malfoy, Harry... Isso não vai acabar bem – ela sentenciou – Não vale a pena...

- Posso me arrepender de minha impulsividade, mas sei de uma coisa que eu não me arrependo. E não será Malfoy quem fará com que eu me arrependa dessa escolha Mione... Eu não me arrependo de ter salvado esse bebê, independente de sangue e nome, eu não me arrependo, porque esse bebê por si só, vale mais do que pensamos.

Hermione corou de vergonha perante essas palavras. Agora via como o que disse há pouco para Harry era algo cruel, pois não havia pensado pelo lado da criança, e sim pelas desavenças que nutria por Malfoy.

- Eu não pensei no que disse... – ela tentou se corrigir.

- Tudo bem Mione, ninguém aqui confia ou meramente gosta do Malfoy... – Harry também entendia o lado deles. O loiro lutou pelo lado inimigo mesmo sendo forçado ou ameaçado a isso, coisa que havia descoberto e não havia comentado com quase ninguém, e sempre desprezou os três, e não tinha dúvidas que ainda os desprezava.

Ron olhava para o amigo sem dizer uma palavra. Reconhecia que Harry tinha razão. Então lembrou da conversa que tiveram essa tarde.

- Tem razão Harry, só você pode solucionar isso – os dois o olharam incrédulos – A única coisa que Mione eu podemos te dar é apoio e compreensão.

Depois dessas palavras, não precisavam de mais argumentos. Hermione abraçou o ruivo pelos ombros com orgulho, enquanto o moreno lhe dedicava um sorriso de gratidão.

Harry então olhou para Albus que dormia placidamente com a cabeça em seu colo. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo marrom avermelhado quitando algumas mechas do rostinho do filho antes de carrega-lo com cuidado, para não molesta-lo muito.

O menino resmungou sonolento e enroscou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, repousando em seguida a cabeça em seu ombro. Então buscou o mais velho, quem estava na cozinha conversando animadamente com o senhor Arthur.

- James... – chamou baixo e esperou que o filho viesse até ele colocando uma jaqueta para se proteger do frio noturno.

Harry cobriu o filho menor com sua blusa de linho, para que não tomasse friagem no caminho de volta.

- Não quer dormir aqui hoje, Harry? – Molly quase implorou, desejando mimar um pouco mais os netos.

- Fica para outro dia, senhora Weasley. Nessa semana terei que arrumar algumas coisas.

- Está bem... Mas é uma pena... – ela soou decepcionada.

Harry se despediu de todos antes de deixar a Toca com James caminhando alegremente a seu lado.

A noite estava calma apesar do friozinho que fazia.

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e olhou ao pai com interesse. Quando a atenção dos olhos verdes se focaram em si, lhe sorriu divertido.

Harry devolveu o sorriso, desconfiando que o garoto batucava algo com demasiado interesse.

- Está esperando um bebê? – finalmente veio a pergunta.

- Sim... – confirmou com cuidado, atento nas reações do filho – Isso está bem pra você?

James torceu os lábios numa careta de desagrado. – Tirando que terei que aturar outro irmão pentelho mais novo... – e deu uma olhadinha nada satisfeita para Albus – Está bem – depois sorriu satisfeito – Isso faz com que Al também tenha que aturar um irmão pentelho mais novo.

Harry riu. James era esperto e bem receptível apesar de ter sete anos.

- Acha que estará bem para seu irmão?

James pensou um pouco fitando o céu com um dos olhos fechados e o outro aberto. – Hum... Ele supera, não se preocupe!

Harry sentiu-se mais leve interiormente e aquela preocupação de um conflito com os filhos desapareceu de seu coração. Quis abraçar a James pelos ombros enquanto caminhavam até o ponto de táxi muggle, mas não conseguiria, pois Albus já tinha cinco anos e pesava muito para poder carrega-lo com apenas um braço.

Percebendo, James se encostou ao corpo paterno se prendendo no braço à disposição. Isso fez Harry sorrir ainda mais.

- Papai te ama muito... – murmurou.

James negou com a cabeça abrindo um largo sorriso maroto. – Papai está esperando um bebê, isso o torna mamãe agora...

- Engraçadinho... – Harry o cutucou de leve ainda sorrindo, sendo influenciado pelas risadas divertidas de seu primogênito.

* * *

Essa noite Draco voltou pra casa como se houvesse trabalhado uma semana inteira sem descanso. Sua cabeça doía e sentia-se vazio por dentro.

Foi muito duro ter que enfrentar a realidade, quando finalmente liberaram o corpo de sua esposa e a viu inerte, tão ferida e sofrida...

Esfregou o rosto com desespero e apoiou os braços sobre a lareira ficando com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Tentava colocar a mente em ordem, desesperar-se não era o correto numa hora dessas. Tinha que mostrar firmeza, não por ser um Malfoy, como diria seu pai, mas por Scorpius...

Seu filho precisava que fosse forte pelos dois...

Apertou a base de pedra onde estava apoiado ao se lembrar em Potter. Seus olhos acompanhavam as labaredas de fogo que consumiam lentamente as toras de cedro, dispersando um sutil aroma pelo ambiente.

Tinha uma dívida de vida com Harry Potter, agora sua dívida aumentava por ele ter sido o anjo que salvou ao menos a vida de seu segundo filho.

Pressionou a base do nariz entre os olhos, tentando assim suavizar a irritação que sentia. Deixou a sala para subir a escadaria e ir em busca de algo mais importante que se consumir em pensamentos que por hora, não haveria soluções.

Empurrou a porta de um dos quarto e olhou para a cama.

Scorpius já dormia, rodeado por seus bichos de pelúcia, cada um maior que o outro. A babá estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira que ardia para aquecer o quarto, um livro caído em seu estômago e a sono solto.

Olhou as horas e negou com a cabeça. A pobre senhora não tinha culpa de estar tão cansada, pois já passara muito do horário que ela ia embora.

Caminhou em silêncio até ela para despertá-la com um leve toque no ombro.

- Ann... – ela piscou algumas vezes, para então se sentar devidamente reta.

- Oh, perdão senhor Malfoy, eu havia pegado no sono sem perceber – ela se desculpou, envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Ann, pode se acomodar no quarto ao lado, já está muito tarde para ir embora.

- Scorpius se comportou raro hoje... – ela sussurrou, lançando uma olhada para o menino que dormia.

Draco franziu o cenho. – Explique-se melhor.

- Não quis brincar, nem ir ver o lago, onde ele gosta de passar a tarde...

- Tudo bem Ann, amanhã a gente conversa, agora vá descansar.

A velha ama concordou com um semblante entristecido e olhando para a caminha do garoto antes de se retirar em completo silêncio.

Draco então se aproximou da cama, se acomodou deitando ao lado do filho com cuidado para não despertá-lo e apenas acariciou de leve os cabelos platinados e extremamente suaves, depositando um beijo quase superficial na fronte pálida do menino e sentindo como o aroma de seu cabelo lhe invadia os sentidos e acalmava a dor que lhe consumia nesse momento.

- Vamos ficar bem, meu pequeno... – murmurou fechando os olhos e repassando mentalmente cada acontecimento importante de sua vida.

Não soube quando dormiu, mas sabia que se estivesse em seu quarto, deitado na espaçosa cama sem a companhia dela, nunca teria adormecido...

* * *

Scorpius despertou depois de um sono estranhamente sem sonhos e com uma sensação esquisita que não sabia como classificar por ter apenas cinco anos de idade. Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse apertando seu peito que ficava difícil até para respirar.

Abriu os olhos para se deparar com a cara de seu dragão de pelúcia, o que sempre arrastava pela mansão e dormia abraçado. Mas havia algo diferente...

Girou o corpo para ver quem estava dormindo junto consigo e sorriu, ao descobrir que era seu pai. Acomodou-se como pôde, puxando o dragão por uma das asas e se abraçou ao pai lhe enchendo de beijos.

Draco abriu os olhos ao ver como o filho estava apoiado em seu peito e lhe sorria feliz por descobri-lo ali em sua cama, como os demais bichos de pelúcia. Retribuiu o sorriso acariciando a cabeleira loura do menino.

- Dormiu bem?

Scorpius fez que sim com a cabeça, mas logo ficou pensativo.

- Onde está a mamãe? – a primeira que via pelas manhãs era a mãe, que o acordava para o café.

Draco mordeu o canto da boca, sem saber como diria algo tão horrível. Tinha que admitir que não levava jeito para lidar com assuntos delicados ainda mais quando se tinham frágeis e sensíveis crianças envolvidas.

- Ahn... Que tal você ir lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes enquanto o papai fará o mesmo para irmos tomar o café da manhã e conversar?

- Papai quer conversar comigo? – Scorpius arregalou os olhos – O que eu fiz de errado?

Draco franziu o cenho, pois essa expressão no rostinho do filho denunciava que ele havia feito alguma travessura e estava com medo que foi descoberto. No momento não levaria isso à sério porque o assunto que ia tratar era grave, mas depois tentaria descobrir o que foi que andou aprontando.

- Só vamos conversar e não tem nada a ver com o que você andou aprontando – esclareceu, deixando bem claro que depois dessa conversa, quem sabe entrariam no assunto.

- Ta bem... – Scorpius desceu da cama passando sobre o corpo do pai e correu ao banheiro.

Draco também se levantou e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, tentando deixa-los o mais aceitável possível para sair no corredor sem que os elfos domésticos se assustassem com seu aspecto. Estava um bagaço, cansado e com a roupa de ontem toda amarrotada, pois não havia nem ao menos tomado um banho e se trocado devidamente.

- Quer que chame tia Ann para ajuda-lo? – perguntou, sem saber se a ama o ajudava no banheiro.

- Papai! Eu já sei fazer isso sozinho! – veio a resposta, um tanto indignado e molesta por parte do menino.

- Desculpe! – negou com a cabeça. Agora percebia que não estava muito a par do desenvolvimento do filho e que mesmo não querendo, estava seguindo os passos de Lucius e se afastando.

Anotou mentalmente revisar sua agenda de compromissos e diminuir seu horário de serviço para se dedicar mais à família... A menção da palavra família logo lhe trouxe uma horrível tristeza. Já não era mais uma família, pois sua esposa já não se encontrava mais entre eles. Agora só eram Scorpius e ele. Deveria ter dedicado mais tempo com eles...

Enquanto entrava em outro banheiro para se lavar, lembrou-se que não seriam somente os dois, pois Potter viria com a família dentro de uma semana.

Quando se recordou de Potter, uma idéia lhe surgiu à cabeça. Banhou-se e se trocou rapidamente, tendo no corpo uma roupa casual, de marca e estilo, mas bem confortável, pois não pensava em ir trabalhar, visto o que passava. E logo mais à tarde teria que passar pelo enterro e pelo encerramento de sua curta vida matrimonial...

Negou com a cabeça tentando afastar a dor de sua mente. Bastava com ela em seu coração. Quando desceu a escada, Scorpius já estava na sala de jantar com a babá e o esperava comportado.

- Já estou indo aí – avisou ao filho antes de entrar em seu escritório e conectar a lareira. Aguardou um pouco até a cabeça de Potter aparecer entre as chamas.

- Ah, bom dia Malfoy... – o moreno ficou um pouco surpreso que era exatamente ele que o procurava no St. Mungus – Queria falar comigo?

- Sei que está em serviço Potter, mas eu precisava de um favor seu – foi direto ao assunto.

- Bem... Isso sim é muito surpreendente. No que posso ajuda-lo?

- Você tem filhos e certamente sabe conversar com eles mais do que eu – fechou os olhos e apertou a fronte com cansaço – Poderia vir agora via floo para falar com o meu?

Harry arregalou os olhos e tentou entender o que Malfoy lhe pedia. O loiro se via realmente arrasado, mesmo mantendo o porte e elegância digna de seu sangue e sua criação aristocrática. Então se lembrou do que exatamente tinha que conversar com o filho.

- Por que exatamente decidiu que eu sou a pessoa mais indicada? – era algo que realmente não entendia por mais que se esforçasse em achar uma resposta.

- Não sei Potter, apenas foi o único que me pareceu mais apto para conseguir me ajudar, dentre todos da minha lista de influências – retorquiu de forma irônica – Melhor que Pansy Parkinson, eu garanto, pois aquela não sabe muito o significado das palavras _consolo_ e _criança_ na mesma frase.

Mesmo não gostando do modo que Malfoy respondeu, resolveu por ajuda-lo.

- Terei que ver se posso sair assim, do serviço. Espere um instante.

Draco aguardou enquanto Potter sumiu. Depois de cinco minutos a cabeça do moreno voltou a aparecer.

- Então?

- Estarei aí dentro de quinze minutos, pois como estou grávido, não posso arriscar uma viagem mágica via lareira – foi a resposta um pouco incômoda por parte de Potter.

- Estarei esperando.

Desconectaram a lareira e foi para a sala de jantar, onde optou por tomar apenas uma xícara de chá, pois não tinha apetite. Via como Scorpius tomava suco e comia cereal.

- A mamãe não vai vir tomar café com a gente?

Draco apoiou a xícara de volta ao pires e cruzou os dedos observando o rostinho do filho.

- Sua mãe não estará mais com a gente, Scorpius... Sei que não levo jeito pra falar sobre isso, mas queria que você primeiramente soubesse de minha boca... – viu como o menino franzia o cenho, sem entender.

- Ela foi viajar? – tentou perguntar.

O pai apenas negou com a cabeça. – Virá uma pessoa conversar com você a respeito disso. Não quero que fique deprimido por algo que eu não soube te dizer...

Scorpius assentiu e terminou seu cereal. Depois de lavar as mãos, se sentou no sofá da sala de visitas e ficou esperando. Não demorou muito para o feitiço de proteção anunciar que alguém estava à espera.

Harry olhava com assombro ao jardim, achando que ele era feito da metade de Londres. A fonte de entrada tinha como motivo de ninfas e a água escorria colorida por uma concha situada ao meio das belas criaturas, metade mulher, metade peixe. Talvez a fonte media o tamanho de sua sala, e olha que onde morava, era um apartamento cinco estrelas e bem localizado.

- Bonito não? – Harry olhou a Malfoy, quem observava a fonte ao seu lado.

- Principalmente as cores do arco-íris caindo da concha ao centro. Me recorda o banheiro dos monitores em Hogwarts.

- Isso não era assim, eu que tive de enfeitiçar a água para que caísse colorida, ou Scorpius teria pesadelos à noite – Harry o olhou sem entender – No fundo da fonte tem a imagem de Poseidon cavalgando em um polvo gigante e afundando grandes embarcações com seu tridente numa noite tempestuosa. Como a água era transparente, Scorpius havia subido na borda e acabou vendo essa imagem. Não precisa dizer que ele se assustou, pois a figura de fundo se move como viva.

- Como os quadros? – ficou impressionado.

- Sim, mas não interage com a gente – Malfoy se afastou, rumo à porta principal – Venha.

Harry voltou a olhar para a fonte, vendo como a água resplandecia em diversos tons baixo os raios do sol, muito o oposto de uma guerra em alto mar com direito a tentáculos que se movem. Negou com a cabeça. Os aristocratas eram realmente excêntricos em relação a bom gosto, como eles costumam dizer.

Apressou os passos para alcançar o dono da casa e seguiu com ele pelo hall de entrada. Surpreendeu-se que aquilo tudo, diga-se mais ou menos como uma galeria relativamente larga e muito extensa com armaduras, tapeçarias e quadros, era apenas o hall de entrada.

Notou que passaram por algumas portas antes de chegar ao meio do hall, onde formava uma encruzilhada com dois largos e amplos corredores, um para cada lado. Malfoy virou para a direita e seguiu calmamente.

- Quanto tempo você demora em chegar ao outro lado da mansão? – quase riu alto ao receber uma mirada estreita por parte do loiro.

Malfoy parou frente a uma entrada, que no lugar da porta havia uma cortina de turmalinas devidamente recolhidas para os lados por uma corda de palha trançada que permitia livre passagem ao interior.

- Eu não perco meu tempo caminhando até o outro lado, Potter, me basta aparatar e pronto. - Harry riu um pouco mais. Foi uma resposta bem ao nível.

Na realidade, Potter estava nervoso por estar ali e tendo que lidar com um assunto tão delicado. A tristeza que envolvia a ambos moradores era grande demais para que ficasse retraído e mostrando que não se sentia bem naquele lugar.

Quando entrou na sala, seus olhos logo se pousaram sobre o menino sentado num dos sofás, que o fitava com desconfiança. Dessa vez seu sorriso foi de admiração e carinho, pois o garoto deveria ter praticamente a idade de Albus.

- Oi Scorpius, é um prazer conhece-lo... – se agachou frente ao menino – Eu me chamo Harry Potter.

O garoto estreitou um pouco os olhos, passando a analisa-lo com um discreto interesse. Sempre ouviu falar de Harry Potter. Quem não ouvia? Mas este que estava a sua frente não parecia ser o grande Harry Potter, salvador do mundo bruxo e a lenda viva que muitos viviam falando, incluindo alguns garotos que freqüentavam o mesmo parque de diversões que eram sócios.

Este a sua frente era... Normal demais? Simples demais? Essa era a palavra, corrigiu-se mentalmente. Este a sua frente era simples. Olhou para as roupas que vestia e fez uma pequena careta. Onde estava a roupa de supermago? E as medalhinhas que ganhou por ter vencido uma guerra?

Harry notou o olhar do garoto e olhou para o jaleco que vestia. Como estava em horário de serviço, não pôde trocar de roupa.

- Este é meu uniforme de trabalho, sou medimago... – esclareceu, alisando uma ruga invisível em sua roupa para disfarçar o pequeno incômodo. Os olhos do menino eram idênticos aos do pai, incluindo a forma que mirava e desaprovava quando não estava de seu gosto.

Scorpius voltou a olha-lo nos olhos. Pelo menos algo que gostou no famoso Harry Potter. Os olhos verdes e que expressavam o mesmo que sua mãe. Não sabia o que os olhos de sua mãe e de Harry Potter expressavam, mas estava ali e era bem distinto que os olhos dos outros. Pendeu a cabeça para um lado e o estudou cuidadosamente.

- Você não é tão estranho assim – foi seu veredicto final.

Harry riu. – Estou aprovado então? – Scorpius torceu a boquinha e aprovou com a cabeça – Que ótimo então. Agora podemos conversar?

O garoto voltou a afirmar.

Harry olhou ao redor e viu que do outro lado da sala de visitas havia uma porta de vidro que levava ao jardim pela lateral da mansão.

- Que tal você me mostra o jardim enquanto conversamos? Eu adorei o seu jardim.

Scorpius se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Eu deixo você segurar minha mão enquanto andamos.

- Fico feliz que eu possa segurar sua mão enquanto andamos - Harry voltou a sorrir segurando a pequena mão com a sua. Seus olhos foram até Malfoy, que se mantinha afastado apenas olhando em silêncio e rindo um pouco – Nos acompanha?

- Tenho alguns assuntos que resolver, nos veremos depois – foi a escusa.

Deixaram a casa por aquela porta de vidro e tomaram um dos inúmeros caminhos de cascalho.

- Papai me disse que queria falar comigo. Por quê?

- É sobre sua mãe... – disse baixo, olhando a cabeça de fios louros, agora mais dourados pelos raios do sol.

- Ela não estava no café da manhã... E papai disse que ela não vai mais estar com a gente...

- Seu pai disse o porque? – Scorpius negou com a cabeça o arrastando para uma trilha em meio às árvores.

Harry notou que ali havia um balanço branco e foi justamente nele que pararam para sentar. Com cuidado acomodou o menino, pois o balanço era feito para adulto, se sentando ao lado.

- A mamãe foi viajar?

- Digamos que sim, ela foi fazer uma longa viagem... – Harry sussurrou, se sentindo triste – E não vai voltar...

Scorpius franziu o cenho. –Por quê?

- Você sabe o que é a morte?

- Mamãe morreu? – o garoto arregalou os olhos, lágrimas inundando rapidamente.

- A morte não é algo ruim Scorpius... O nome que eu dou a ela é anjo. Sua mãe virou um anjo e teve que ir para o céu... – afastou com gentileza algumas mechas que caíam nos olhos do menino – Também perdi minha mãe e meu pai, mas eles são como meus anjos agora, e sempre cuidam de mim, o que ela estará fazendo com você, até o fim...

Scorpius desviou os olhos para o chão. O desespero que sentiu e aquela sensação ruim foram amenizados ao pensar que sua mãe virou um anjo e foi pro céu, mas que sempre estará cuidando de si. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e escorreram por sua bochecha.

- Eu não posso me despedir dela? – quis saber, esperançoso.

- Hum... – Harry negou com tristeza – Ela não pôde se despedir de ninguém, porque suas asas já estavam prontas para leva-la ao céu, mas ela mandou beijos pra você, porque te ama muito.

- Você a viu? – Scorpius arregalou os olhos lacrimosos.

- Sim... Ela estava linda... – confirmou, retendo a própria vontade de chorar enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que mancharam esse rostinho tão lindo.

- E ela te mandou aqui para cuidar de mim e do papai? – um pequeno sorriso se formou na boquinha do menino.

Essa pergunta foi inesperada. Analisou o olhar do garoto e percebeu que resposta o pequeno queria ouvir. Bem, teria que viver com eles durante nove longos meses e teria que de uma forma ou outra inteira-lo sobre o irmão que viria, coisa que duvidava que Malfoy houvesse meramente pensado em como dizer.

- Eu virei morar aqui com vocês, seu pai já sabe disso e... Sua mãe me deixou cuidando de seu futuro irmãozinho também.

Scorpius voltou a franzir o cenho e entrecerrar os olhos enquanto pensava. Então olhou para a barriga de Harry.

- Um bebê? – encostou o dedo na barriga ainda plana de Harry.

- Sim... Você não gostaria de ter um irmão ou uma irmã?

- Não sei – deu de ombros.

Harry inclinou a cabeça, olhando aos olhos do garoto e sorriu, ao nota-lo mais tranqüilo apesar de estar querendo chorar. Não entendia como uma criança tão pequena conseguia segurar o choro como se fosse um adulto, talvez naquela família todos eram assim por natureza.

- Você vai ficar bem?

Scorpius confirmou com a cabeça, mas quando foi puxado para o colo, recebendo tanto conforto num apertado abraço, seu pranto finalmente se soltou. Já entendia o que era a morte, e mesmo acreditando em Potter, que sua mãe virou um anjo e foi morar no céu, era difícil aceitar que nunca mais a teria perto.

Harry ficou apenas assim, consolando como se fosse seu próprio filho. Acariciava as costas do menino em movimentos uniformes para acalma-lo enquanto balançava suavemente. O som rangente da corrente que suspendia o banco não os incomodava, pois os pássaros cantavam em coro, como se unidos, ajudariam a acalmar ainda mais ao pequeno menino.

Não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali, em silêncio e apreciando a calma que o jardim dispersava, mas isso também não importava.

Scorpius manteve a mirada no canteiro de rosas, o qual sua mãe mais gostava. Então fechou os olhos e girou o rosto para o outro lado, ainda sendo confortado por Harry. Seus olhos se pousaram no tronco da árvore em que estavam. Estava cansado e mesmo não querendo, seus olhos teimavam em fechar e o sono ameaçava vir a qualquer momento.

- Quero ir com o papai agora – disse baixo. Se fosse dormir, dormiria no colo do pai do que de qualquer outro, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Potter, quem o consolou até agora. Para dormir tinha que ter muita confiança e por enquanto, confiava apenas em seu pai.

- Você quer ir andando ou prefere que eu te leve no colo?

- Quero ir andando.

Harry desceu o menino e este se segurou em sua mão enquanto que com a outra limpava as lágrimas que incomodavam seus olhos. Caminharam em silêncio até a sala de visitas, onde Malfoy estava sentado olhando para a lareira.

Para Draco, era uma cena bonita, apesar de estranha. Harry trazendo seu filho pela mão, ambos imersos em uma cumplicidade que nunca pensou que o moreno teria com seu filho.

Assim que viu o pai, Scorpius se soltou da mão de Potter e se afundou dentro do abraço paterno, onde se encolheu com prazer para poder dormir.

Malfoy então buscou os olhos esverdeados, fazendo uma muda pergunta.

- Ele vai ficar bem... – Harry respondeu em tom baixo – Levará um tempo, mas ele é um menino muito forte e decidido.

- Devo agradece-lo por tudo... – o loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer. Sabia que realmente necessitava dizer essas palavras, e foi um agradecimento não somente a este favor, mas a tudo.

Harry se surpreendeu por isso, e como sabia que não era sempre que se ouvia um Malfoy tão aberto e humilde, apenas sorriu em resposta, aceitando a gratidão sem palavras, o que foi mais fácil para Draco.

- E ele já sabe que virei morar aqui durante algum tempo e sobre o irmãozinho que vai chegar... Achei que facilitaria pra você se eu contasse – esperou por objeções por parte do loiro, mas estas nunca vieram.

Malfoy apenas concordou antes de mudar de assunto. – Vai almoçar conosco?

- Não posso, fiquei de almoçar com as crianças – Harry declinou o convite rapidamente. Agora que estava mais tranqüilo depois da conversa com o menino, aquele sentimento de incômodo voltava lentamente. Estar na casa de Malfoy e dialogando com ele estava longe de se familiarizar.

- Virá ao funeral hoje à tarde? – o loiro perguntou baixo, quase num sussurro para não incomodar o filho que já dormia em seu colo.

Harry confirmou. – Só aconselho a deixar Scorpius fora disso. Seria pior pra ele presenciar a mãe nessas condições... Borrar a imagem que ele criou da mãe seria muito cruel, com o tempo ele entenderá.

Malfoy assentiu. – Nos vemos à tarde.

- Até logo, Malfoy...

Um elfo doméstico apareceu num 'pop' para conduzi-lo até a saída. Parado na entrada estava uma carruagem com a porta aberta.

- Mestre Malfoy disponibilizou a condução para que senhor Harry Potter possa voltar pra casa tranqüilamente, senhor – o elfo esclareceu.

- Obrigado – Harry se acomodou dentro da carruagem e esperou chegar em casa.

Sua mente estava mais confusa que antes, pois essa situação lhe mostrou um lado que nunca pensou que veria em Malfoy. O lado paterno, amoroso e preocupado. Recordou a imagem de um Draco Malfoy embalando o sono de uma criança e percebeu que não era tão assombroso assim, era mais meigo do que num principio tivesse pensado.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, encontrou com a senhora Frans Mourisé, talvez era francesa não sabia ao certo, que residia no andar de baixo e quem cuidava dos meninos das Segundas as Quintas, e um saboroso cheiro de comida recém-preparada.

- Como está, senhora Mourisé?

- Olá Harry, estava na hora – ela lhe sorriu quando se assomou na cozinha. James e Albus já estavam sentados na mesa – Agora vou indo.

- Obrigado – Harry agradeceu e a acompanhou até a porta. Quando voltou, se acomodou em seu lugar na mesa.

Mesmo tendo uma mesa de jantar na sala, pois esta era um único cômodo, mas dividido em ambientes, eles preferiam usar a mesa que ficava na cozinha, menor e mais familiar.

- Como foi o serviço hoje, pai? – James lhe sorriu enquanto pegava o garfo.

- Nem quase fiquei no hospital, tive que ajudar uma pessoa e meu chefe de setor deve estar realmente bravo – se lembrou que havia pedido para se ausentar do trabalho durante apenas uma hora, sendo que no final, já era hora do almoço.

- Isso é mau – James voltou a sorrir. Nem sempre o pai levava bronca, pelo menos não em serviço, pra ser mais exato, era muito raro disso acontecer.

Harry pousou os olhos em Albus, quem apenas cutucava seu frango assado com o garfo.

- Não vai comer filho?

O menino ergueu os olhos e o mirou injuriado. – James disse que papai está esperando um irmãozinho pra gente – soltou de modo acusador.

Harry ficou um tempo sem saber reagir, até que as risadas de James lhe trouxeram de volta.

- Não esquenta pai, ele supera. Apenas está assim porque não será mais o caçula.

- Não é por isso não! – o menor lançou um olhar estreito ao irmão.

- Ei... – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo de Albus atraindo assim sua atenção – Por que está tão chateado então?

- Porque você só vai dar atenção ao novo bebê... – resmungou baixo.

- Minha atenção é para os dois e quando o bebê nascer, ele necessitará de um cuidado maior, porque será pequeno e frágil, mas eu continuarei amando aos dois, de todas as formas não importa o quê, nem quando e nem onde, o meu amor será o mesmo. E esse bebê precisará de você também, porque você será mais velho que ele e mais forte.

- Eu também posso cuidar dele? – perguntou duvidoso. Albus às vezes chegava a ser tão desconfiado, que tinha hora que duvidava que ele entraria de primeira em Gryffindor.

Harry confirmou. – Certamente ele já ama vocês dois.

- Oh sim, e ficará chateado se nós não amarmos ele também – James comentou casualmente, retirando as cebolas de seu refogado. Depois olhou para o pai num discreto sorriso – Eu amo o novo bebê.

Harry sorriu de volta, sabendo que nessas horas, James tentava convencer ao irmão e ajudar no que fosse preciso.

- Eu também amo o novo bebê – Albus afirmou, olhando agora para o pai.

- Bom... – Harry aprovou depositando um beijo na cabeça dos dois e viu como Albus começou a comer.

Foi James quem deixou de comer dessa vez, pensando em algo que não havia pensado antes.

- Pai...

- Sim?

- Eu sei que não se tem um bebê sozinho e sim de dois. Quem é o número dois?

Harry quase engasgou com a comida. Percebeu que Albus prestava bastante atenção na conversa.

Estava descartada a possibilidade deles entenderem o que era genética, medimagia, feitiços de aparatação de embriões, poções avançadas e leis ministeriais. Sendo assim, não tinha a menor noção de como explicar que _não fez o filho com o outro pai_, e sim que o "pegou" para gerar.

Agora percebia como que sua conversa com Scorpius foi bem mais fácil. Apesar de que só foi fácil porque o menino estava triste pela perda da mãe que o que falou depois talvez nem se dera conta de questionar. Ou talvez nem chegou a ouvir direito.

Realmente, por uma única escolha, o rumo de suas vidas estava sendo completamente modificado.

Voltou a olhar a James, quem aguardava a resposta. Seria uma longa semana e nem sabia o que esperar de sua estadia na Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Gostaria de saber se mesmo agora, essa fic deve continuar. Está muito cansativa a leitura? Posso continuar dessa forma? Espero de coração que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.

**Agradecimento a: XI Sant'Anna** - olá, obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Bjs; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **SOPHIE BLACK30**; **Nanda Lilo**; **HannaSnape**; **Ayla Potter** - olá, agradeço o apoio e fico feliz que aprova a fic! Bjs; **Tety Potter-Malfoy**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **love roxa kingdom hearts**; **Laura** - olá, obrigada pelo comentário, com certeza o Draco ainda vai agradecer que a Ginny abandonou o Harry, mas por enquanto ele ainda está deprê com a morte da esposa. Bjs; **Isabella Ann Malfoy**; **Lua** - olá, obrigada pelo apoio, e sim, o Harry sempre tem que dar uma de herói... Bom pro Draco não? rs... Bjs; **Hotaru Peacecraft**; **Nandda**; **Raw Potter** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Demorei um pouco em atualizar, mas o cap. foi longo, espero que tenha gostado. Bjs; **Rosa-Malfoy** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Que bom que está gostando, espero que os próximos caps tbm lhe agrade. Quando der, eu leio sua fic, sem falta! O/ Bjs; **Miyu Amamyia**; **Fabi** - olá, obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics e dar esse apoio tão grande! Adoro seus comentários e, caso tenha alguma opinião, diga sem receio! Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro cap. que agora sim dá pra se ter uma noção do que vai ser da trama. Bjks; **Condessa Oluha**; **bru** - olá, obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continue acompanhando! Bjs; **Milady Tomouo**; **Kalisto Luna**; **Bruh Malfoy**; **Paulinhakawaii**; **...Makie...** - olá, rsrrsss acho que todo mundo odiou a Ginny nessa fic. Quanto ao Harry, eu tive que fazê-lo deixar a Ginny ir embora, ou não haveria a trama nem o enrosco com o Draco-sexy, apesar de que o Harry será o passivo nessa relação xD. Bem, talvez a personalidade dos meninos serão meio OOC nessa fic, pois eles terão que conviverem juntos desde pequenos, o que difere do original, mas espero que continue gostando mesmo assim. Obrigada pelo imenso review, adorei! Bjs e **Mira.chan2004**.

Pra quem é cadastrado que leu este capítulo e me deixou review no anterior e ainda não recebeu minha resposta, logo responderei devidamente, pois agora já são três da matina e não consigo nem mais abrir os olhos, mas como só tive tempo de postar de madrugada... Desculpem.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, beijos!


	3. Capítulo 02

**Título: Enter in the Heart**

**Nota Importante:**

Olá. Estou aqui para dizer que não morri e não desisti das fanfics! Apenas estou afastada por motivos de força maior, infelizmente, mas que pretendo voltar à ativa o quanto antes possível.

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews nesse tempo de reclusão minha e que eu não pude responder, sei que é uma completa falta de consideração deixar de responder a tanto carinho de todos vocês, não é a minha intenção, então, estou agradecendo a todos por aqui.

E queria expressar meu enorme carinho por todos aqueles que se tornaram especiais no meu universo, lendo minhas fics e sempre comentando, perguntando como estou, porque desapareci, se ando bem... Enfim, aquelas pessoas que tomaram por direito um cantinho do meu coração e que eu nunca esquecerei de vocês.

Beijos enormes a todos e estarei voltando!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

As luzes da cidade refletiam em seus olhos como pequenas estrelas artificiais. Mesmo vivendo em um apartamento bruxo, este também se situava na Londres Muggle. Tinha uma lareira conectada a rede flú, porém, se saísse pelo hall principal, a entrada do edifício dava para a avenida muggle. E era justamente esse mar de prédios, casas, ruas, viadutos e centro comercial que observava parado frente à janela de seu quarto, o corpo repousado com desleixo no parapeito de madeira marfim.

Sobre a cama estavam algumas coisas que faltava guardar nos baús, como roupas dos meninos, kit de banho e suas próprias roupas.

O vento tornou-se mais forte por um momento, fazendo seu cabelo sacudir no ar, assim como as cortinas de renda. Seus olhos então se pousaram nos desenhos delicados que esta formava, numa tonalidade perolada.

E suspirou ressentido...

* * *

_Caminhavam pelo centro comercial, naquele horário, lotado. Seus dedos se apertaram contra a pequena e delicada mão de Ginny e se sentiu bem. Logo veio o orgulho, quando percebeu que todos que prestavam atenção neles sorriam ou comentavam como formavam um casal perfeito._

_Seus olhos verdes então se pousaram no delicado rosto de sua recém esposa, e soube que a amaria ainda mais conforme passassem os anos._

_Acabavam de se mudar para o apartamento que Ginny escolheu para ser o lar de sua família e estavam ali para decora-lo com tudo que ela desejasse._

_Não escondia sua felicidade quando os olhos café se abriam em contemplação por cada coisinha que a encantava, ou como seus lábios carnudos de tonalidade cereja se abriam num sorriso bobo e diziam-lhe solene que este jogo de lençol foi feito exclusivamente para adornar "nossa" cama de casal, assim como o dossel e a cortina rendada._

_A cortina e o jogo de cama foram os primeiros a serem comprados e os que tinham um apresso maior para eles._

_Foram sobre essa colcha e rodeados pelo dossel que fizeram amor inúmeras vezes. E quando descansavam abraçados, apreciavam a lua através das cortinas de renda e sussurravam palavras românticas e sonhos eternos._

_- Sabe Harry, mamãe tem uma toalha de mesa toda bordada à mão que foi a primeira coisa que ela se apaixonou e comprou para o enxoval. Essa toalha já presenciou todas as reuniões familiares, desde o primeiro jantar que papai e mamãe tiveram na Toca quando se casaram até a reunião do mês passado para comemorar o nascimento de Daisy._

_Harry sorriu ao se recordar perfeitamente da famosa toalha de mesa da senhora Molly. A primeira vez que a viu foi quando Ron o convidou pela primeira vez a passar parte das férias na Toca quando mal havia terminado o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, desde então, aquela toalha sempre forrava a mesa nas principais reuniões familiares, o ultimo grande acontecimento foi no nascimento de Daisy, a filha de Bill e Fleur._

_- Este conjunto eu nunca me separarei, será como você e eu e todas as nossas lembranças ficarão marcadas neles – ela dissera-lhe sorrindo com cumplicidade – Pois serão os primeiros itens do meu enxoval, como uma mulher casada e feliz e nos acompanhará até o fim da vida._

_- Assim como a toalha da senhora Molly... – Harry riu e a abraçou apertado vendo como aquela conversa boba lhe deixava ainda mais feliz._

_Os meses se passaram e o segundo grande acontecimento chegou com a notícia de que seriam pais pela primeira vez. A colcha passou a ser estritamente importante quando Ginny tivera de ficar a maior parte do tempo repousada na cama, devido o avanço da gravidez e a barriga estar enorme, e era ela a única que lhe dava conforto e suavidade por ser de um material leve e macio._

_Nessa época James já chamava a atenção e não parava quieto._

_O mesmo aconteceu na gravidez de Albus, mas dessa vez, a colcha teve um papel mais importante, pois a bolsa havia se rompido inesperadamente e o parto obrigado a ser ali mesmo no quarto, e para o bebê não tomar friagem o envolveram nela antes de deposita-lo no colo da mamãe, exausta, porém feliz da vida._

_E na recuperação de um parto tão complicado, Ginny não podia fazer muito e passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo. Transportou o berço de James para lá, o posicionando perto da janela para que pudesse vigia-lo ao mesmo tempo em que vigiava sua esposa e cuidava de Albus que dormia numa confortável cesta de balanço própria para bebês. Quando o pequeno despertava no meio da noite Ginny apenas se sentava na cama para que pudesse dar em seus braços o filho para amamenta-lo, depois ela voltava a dormir enquanto ele o ninava para que também dormisse, balançando o corpo com suavidade enquanto apreciava a cidade através da cortina de renda._

_Nessas horas seu mundo era perfeito, seu amor por Ginny ainda mais intenso do que se poderia imaginar, e o amor que sentia pelos meninos tornava tudo ainda mais maravilhoso._

_Seus olhos pousavam sobre o corpo de sua esposa com devoção, depois com cuidado ajeitava a coberta de James e o acariciava na bochecha antes de voltar a vista para a janela, sentindo o corpinho de Albus em seus braços e de encontro ao peito._

_- Amo vocês três..._

* * *

Uma leve batida na porta o trouxe de volta das recordações. Seus olhos voltaram a enfocar os desenhos da renda da cortina antes de desvia-los para a porta, onde Hermione estava parada.

- Estava distraído... – ela sorriu-lhe para depois olhar sobre a cama – Vejo que está arrumando as coisas.

Harry girou o corpo apoiando o quadril no parapeito e cruzando os braços. - Não falta muito, apenas o que está sobre a cama e alguns brinquedos.

Viu como Hermione passou a redobrar as roupas de James, certamente incomodada pela forma em que havia dobrado, sem muito cuidado.

– Homens... – ela sussurrou com reprovação – Eu sabia que precisaria de minha ajuda. Poderia ter me avisado antes, assim eu não marcava as compras para hoje e viria aqui mais cedo para te ajudar – então torceu o nariz ao ver que o macacão de Albus tinha uma mancha de molho de tomate. Apanhou a varinha e lançou um feitiço a deixando livre de qualquer vestígio – Perfeito!

Como não recebia resposta, Hermione ergueu os olhos para ver que Harry havia deixado a janela e agora estava sentado na cama, dobrando lentamente uma das camisetas preferidas de James.

- Harry?

- Acha que foi uma boa idéia eu ter aceitado viver esses meses na mansão Malfoy?

- Sinceramente acho que foi uma péssima idéia... – ela observou o perfil do amigo, que agora apenas observava os desenhos abstratos da camiseta que havia em mãos – Aqui é sua casa, seu lar, onde você mora com sua família. Tem suas coisas... – então ela arregalou os olhos se dando conta de algo que ela nunca parou para pensar. Foi acabar sentada ao lado do amigo, o olhando agora com culpa – Oh Harry... Foi por isso que você aceitou tão rápido morar com Malfoy?

Hermione passou os olhos ao redor. No guarda-roupa marfim, na cama de dossel, no papel de parede florido em tonalidade pêssego, no piso de madeira clara e no tapete de crochê que fazia um belo jogo com a colcha e a cortina de renda.

Tudo ali gritava Ginny, desde a porta de entrada do apartamento até o ralo do banheiro. Sabia que quem se apaixonou por aquele piso de classe média-alta, na vista da cidade que as janelas proporcionavam, a cor das paredes, dos móveis, a decoração... Tudo foi escolhido por Ginny, tudo lembrava a Ginny, tanto, que não tinha como não se recordar dela e de seus gostos extravagantes ou quase infantis.

Não dava para se esquecer _nunca_ de Ginny...

- Harry... Por que não me disse? Por que não comentou nada?

- É difícil comentar algo tão pessoal e tão... – moveu a mão de forma vaga, sem saber que palavra empregar ali – ...Com o irmão dela...

Hermione suavizou o semblante, tornando-se tão triste como o amigo. Entendia perfeitamente. Harry não suportaria fazer Ron se sentir mal pelo que passou e pelas decisões que eles tomaram. Se comentasse algo, teria que ser para ambos os melhores amigos, coisa que preferiu manter para si mesmo.

Harry ainda gostava dela...

- Poderia ter mudado a decoração... – sussurrou, focalizando a cortina que balançava suavemente com o vento.

- É importante pra mim...

E Hermione completou mentalmente a frase por ele, espremendo os lábios com impotência: "porque ainda gosto dela e sinto saudades do que tivemos um dia". Então sentiu raiva do mundo, da vida, de Oliver e principalmente de Ginny, por fazer alguém como Harry sofrer.

E cuspiu enraivecida, indignada e sentindo-se incapaz. - Enquanto ela largou tudo sem um pingo de importância... – então tampou a boca com medo, olhando para o corpo tenso do amigo, ao ouvir as palavras que escapuliram de sua boca no momento de revolta – Harry... Desculpa, não era isso... Não queria dizer...

- A verdade...? – ele sorriu com desgosto e mágoa – Ginny abandonou tudo sem arrependimento... Incluindo James e Albus...

- O que foi errado da parte dela – a revolta começava a voltar em Hermione.

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Não direi que ela estava certa ou errada... Apenas sei que aconteceu... – fez uma pausa, acariciando o tecido de algodão – E que a culpa é minha...

- Não! – Hermione agarrou as mãos do amigo negando com a cabeça – Não se culpe novamente Harry! A culpa nunca foi sua. Se alguém tem culpa nisso, esse alguém é Ginny e Oliver.

Harry permaneceu imóvel, sem fitá-la. – No dia em que Ginny encontrou com ele, eu estava no St. Mungus tratando de duas crianças que se acidentaram com algumas poções... Era justamente o dia em que eu decidi falar com o diretor e pedir férias para passar mais tempo com minha família – sorriu tristemente – Não tive coragem ao ver aquelas crianças precisando de ajuda... Pensei que talvez as férias poderiam esperar mais uma semana, pois ao contrário, meus pequenos pacientes pioravam conforme os minutos avançavam... – Hermione ia dizer algo, mas a deteve voltando a falar – Meu plantão havia acabado, porém fiquei três horas a mais, fazendo o que podia. Voltei pra casa duas da manhã.

- Ginny ficou uma fera. Posso até imaginar...

Harry voltou a negar com a cabeça. – Ela dormia cansada e nem acordou quando deitei ao lado dela e a beijei na testa para abraça-la. No dia seguinte ela nem tocou no assunto do horário em que voltei e nem nos outros dias... Havia vezes que eu voltava do serviço e ela ainda não havia chegado. Quando ela chegava seus sorrisos eram contagiantes e eu sorria junto com ela, feliz por vê-la assim, tão alegre. Depois eu soube que ela deixava James e Albus na casa dos senhores Weasley e ia se divertir com alguns amigos, entre eles estava o Oliver...

- Oh Harry... Sinto muito... – Hermione apertou a mão na sua, como forma de apoio e compreensão.

- Você não está entendendo Mione... – Harry finalmente a olhou nos olhos, tão desolado quanto poderia agüentar – Ginny nunca me traiu nesses dias, mas foi exatamente esses dias que eu a perdi para sempre... Enquanto eu estava longe trabalhando, Oliver estava perto a fazendo sorrir, enquanto meu amor era algo distante, o dele foi o que bastou para faze-la amá-lo... Bastou um único instante para que ela fosse embora... – suspirou, tentando dissipar o nó na garganta – A culpa foi minha...

- A culpa não foi sua, Harry... Aconteceu...

O moreno puxou a mão e se levantou, passando a caminhar de um lado ao outro frente à amiga.

- Fiquei desolado, perdido, rompido quando ela me disse que havia beijando a Oliver e que descobriu que o amava mais que tudo e não queria continuar o nosso... Que ele pediu que ela fosse com ele pra América... – parou de repente apertando a ponte do nariz entre os olhos no intuito de reter as lágrimas – Gritei com ela, tentei fazê-la enxergar o que pra mim era certo, estava desesperado em mantê-la ao meu lado, junto com as crianças... Cheguei a pensar em prende-la comigo para mostrar o quanto eu a amava, mas... – sua voz se quebrou. Ficou em silencio por alguns instantes antes de conseguir recuperar a fala – Então eu vi nos olhos dela...

Hermione tragou saliva, sentindo seus próprios olhos marejarem. – O que você viu? – sussurrou, sabendo que para Harry, desabafar depois de mais de um ano seria bom e ao mesmo tempo se negando a ouvi-lo tão triste.

Dolorosas lágrimas começaram a deslizar pela face de Harry, ignorando seus esforços de reprimi-las. Caminhou até a janela e apoiando com um braço no marco de madeira, levou a vista ao longe.

- Eu vi que mesmo estando na frente de seus olhos... Eu não existia... Que havia deixado de existir fazia tempo... – fechou os olhos sentindo aquela pontada aguda dentro do peito.

- Então você deu espaço e permitiu que ela partisse... Preferindo sua dor para que ao menos amizade restasse no coração de Ginny ao invés dela partir magoada e te odiando... – era fácil deduzir o que aconteceu depois. A batalha já estava perdida fazia tempo e Harry era nobre demais para seu próprio bem.

- Sinto-me prisioneiro dos meus próprios sentimentos, Mione... – a voz do amigo chegou baixa, quase apagada – Não consigo me livrar _disso_ – seus dedos se agarraram na cortina e a apertaram com um misto de ódio e dor – É como se eu fosse jogar essas coisas, eu estaria jogando fora a felicidade que passei ao lado dela... Quando eu era completamente feliz...

Hermione apoiou as mãos no colo e suspirou vendo o corpo cansado do amigo. Deveria ser difícil voltar pra casa todos os dias para se deparar com o mundo em que viveu feliz com quem se ama e depois constatar que seu amor não estava mais ali. Agora entendia porque Harry nunca comparecia na Toca quando Ginny vinha visitá-los e ver os filhos.

Então seus pensamentos foram para certo loiro.

- Pelo menos ele colaborou para alguma coisa, depois de tanto tempo... – disse mais para si mesma.

Dessa vez Harry sorriu, sabendo a quem a amiga se referia. – Acha que superarei depois dessas férias?

- Está brincando? – Hermione foi de encontro ao amigo, lhe brindando um abraço apertado – Se você sobreviver esses meses vivendo com Draco Malfoy, você supera tudo!

E ambos riram, afastando as más recordações que tiveram durante a conversa.

- Hei Mione... – Harry se afastou um pouco para poder afagar o vasto cabelo da amiga – Hora de ir pra casa. Da pequena Rose o Ron ainda dá conta, mas o seu precioso Linus ainda está muito dependente da mamãe.

- Não precisa de minha ajuda?

- Para nada... – Harry voltou a sorrir – Acho que posso dar conta dessa tarefa.

- Ok. – Hermione se afastou e seguiu para a porta – A que horas vocês irão?

- Malfoy disse que buscará os meninos e as bagagens às oito e logo seguirei para lá depois de passar pelo St. Mungus.

Assim que Hermione deixou o apartamento e se viu só, Harry buscou as coisas sobre a cama, passando a ajeita-las dentro de um baú que levitou desde o armário. Depois que tudo esteve perfeitamente arrumado, caminhou para o quarto das crianças.

Albus dormia na cama próxima à porta enquanto James na que ficava encostada à parede debaixo da janela. O quarto estava iluminado por uma fraca esfera mágica, o que permitia vê-los sem forçar a vista.

Com cuidado cobriu o menor, passado a acariciar a cabeleira escura, vendo como algumas mechas da franja teimava em voltar ao rosto. Então se lembrou de Scorpius e no funeral de Hellenna Malfoy...

* * *

_Havia chegado um pouco atrasado e com respeito se sentou numa das últimas cadeiras. Percorreu com os olhos o mausoléu, admirado pela beleza que resplandecia esse refúgio mortuário. Não era um lugar grande, mas era bem claro, com o piso e as paredes feito em mármore branco e o teto côncavo como o de uma catedral renascentista._

_As cadeiras estavam dispostas em um círculo cujo centro se via uma espécie de altar onde jazia o corpo de Hellenna vestida de branco com adornos de pérolas entre flores silvestres. As mãos cruzadas ao peito seguravam um ramo de rosas brancas com o brasão dos Malfoy._

_Ela parecia apenas adormecida..._

_Na primeira fila avistou a Malfoy, cabeça erguida. Mesmo não podendo ver seu rosto, intuía que essa firmeza que ele esbanjava era apenas uma máscara para encobrir o que sentia nesse momento, e se perguntou o motivo que levava os aristocratas demonstrarem tanta indiferença em público sendo que por dentro desmoronavam num mar de lágrimas não derramadas._

_Então sentiu o peso de um olhar que o obrigou a desviar os olhos de Malfoy para se encontrar com a dona dessa mirada penetrante._

_Narcissa estava sentada na primeira fila do outro lado do altar e o observava sem expressão. A matriarca ainda mantinha sua beleza e elegância, talvez com mais requinte pelo avançar da idade._

_Inclinou levemente a cabeça como um distante cumprimento o qual foi respondido da mesma forma. Ela ainda manteve os olhos sobre si durante alguns instantes antes de desviar a mirada para seu filho._

_Foi um funeral rápido, sem discursos. E quando a pequena orquestra situada ao fundo do mausoléu terminou de tocar um réquiem de despedida, viu como o altar se fechava ao redor do corpo, formando um esquife de prata com o formato da jovem mulher, como se um escultor a tivesse talhado com extrema perfeição._

_Malfoy se ergueu e sobre o esquife depositou uma rosa vermelha, a única que diferenciava do restante das flores e passou a cumprimentar todos os presentes aceitando numa falsa amabilidade as condolências hipócritas._

_Sabia que muitos dos presentes, incluindo familiares da jovem, nunca aceitaram de bom grado sua família, e via no olhar deles a animosidade e acusações, como se ele fosse o verdadeiro culpado da morte de sua esposa._

_- Hellenna nunca deveria ter se casado com ele... – Harry chegou a ouvir um dos parentes sussurrar com desprezo e se sentiu mal._

_Esperou que a maioria fosse embora para finalmente se levantar de sua cadeira e se aproximar do esquife, onde apoiou a mão sobre o coração da estátua._

_- Descanse tranqüila... Cuidarei de teu filho como se fosse meu e ele saberá que você existiu e que o amou muito antes de concebe-lo... – confidenciou suavemente._

_- Hellenna era uma moça brilhante... - Harry ergueu os olhos para se encontrar com a matriarca Malfoy, parada a seu lado e observando as flores que rodeavam o altar – Se você a tivesse conhecido nunca teriam se dado bem – Narcissa sorriu de lado ao notar a surpresa no rosto de Potter – Inteligente, porém arrogante... Bela e esnobe... Rígida, inflexível, tradicionalista e orgulhosa... Essa era Hellenna._

_Harry retirou a mão do esquife sem saber o que dizer. Observou o formato do rosto da jovem mulher a tendo tão bela e meiga que se parecia muito com aquela vítima que rogava que salvasse a vida de seu bebê e nada se comparava às descrições de Narcissa Malfoy._

_- Não se deixe enganar pelo rostinho de boneca... – havia percebido o que passava na mente de Potter – Ela amava meu filho e meu neto, isso é indiscutível, e sou grata por ela ter dado vida a Draco... Mulher de fibra que o ajudou a erguer o nome Malfoy da lama em que caiu... – ela olhou para o filho e sua expressão se suavizou por um milésimo de segundo antes de recobrar a costumeira indiferença – Lucius não poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa para ocupar o posto de futura matriarca ao lado do herdeiro Malfoy..._

_- Está me dizendo que... – Harry estava cada vez mais surpreso – Malfoy não escolheu ela como esposa?_

_Narcissa negou com a cabeça torcendo os lábios discretamente em desgosto. – Hellenna conquistou o posto por si própria. Como Draco não a enxergava e estava mais recluso que nunca, ela, muito inteligente e esperta, primeiramente conquistou ao patriarca Malfoy depois o filho... Ela mostrou a Lucius que ambos possuíam os mesmos ideais, os mesmos ensinamentos e que ela teria estrutura, firmeza e decisão para o posto de esposa do herdeiro Malfoy. E Lucius teve um forte apreço por ela, pois dividiam as mesmas opiniões em praticamente tudo. Ela se tornou para meu marido a filha que nunca teve e exatamente como ele sonhava, cheia de ambições e de grandeza, alguém com quem podia unir forças para conquistar os céus._

_- Não bastava o filho? – Harry franziu o cenho._

_- Oh não... – Narcissa sorriu ironicamente – Draco nunca foi tão materialista como Lucius e Hellenna... – e Harry pôde ver carinho refletindo no olhar azulado quando ela se referia ao filho – Draco é mais emotivo... Ele tentava obter aprovação de Lucius, carinho e orgulho paterno, apenas isso... Draco é como eu... É como os Black... – então o olhar azulado se focaram aos verdes, fazendo com que Harry se recordasse dos olhos de seu padrinho – Você já teve contato com um Black, sabe o que estou dizendo..._

_- Apenas tive contato com Sírius... – sussurrou, sentindo saudades._

_- Nós Black seguimos um ideal, não importa se saímos lucrando ou não... Já os Malfoy procuram receber uma boa parcela naquilo que fazem. Não foi à toa que minha irmã Bella foi presa em Azkaban na primeira guerra enquanto meu marido se engenhou e se manteve livre, tendo a confiança do Ministério..._

_- Nem mesmo Voldemort possuía a lealdade de Lucius Malfoy... – Harry sorriu, entendendo porque o Lorde desconfiava muito do patriarca e nem se importou em livra-lo do cárcere._

_- Ninguém tem a lealdade de um Malfoy, Draco não é exceção... Eles apenas são leais à família... Hellenna sabia disso e buscou essa lealdade conquistando o respeito e a admiração de _todos_ os Malfoy – Narcissa apoiou uma delicada mão sobre o ombro esquerdo de Potter, o obrigando a olha-la nos olhos – _Tem que conquistar tudo, para se ganhar entre eles...

Harry franziu o cenho sem compreender essa conversa. Ia abrir a boca para perguntar o motivo de tudo isso, quando Narcissa se afastou tomando seu costumeiro semblante indiferente, instante antes de Malfoy se aproximar.

_- Irei agora... – ela avisou, retirando um fio invisível do terno negro que o filho vestia. Depois se virou elegantemente para o moreno o cumprimentando com um gesto elegante – Potter..._

_Harry só teve tempo de retribuir o gesto e a viu deixar o mausoléu em seguida._

_- Posso saber sobre o que estavam conversando?_

_Harry olhou para Malfoy o descobrindo de semblante sério, olhar entrecerrado e fitando na direção em que a matriarca seguiu._

_- Tratando-se da senhora Malfoy, acho que sobre algo importante e necessário – respondeu cuidadosamente, acrescentando interiormente – "Apesar de não ter muito em claro o motivo fundamental dessa conversa"._

_- É isso que me preocupa... - Harry quase sorriu, só não o fez por estarem ali e frente a frente com Malfoy – Poupe os pêsames Potter... Sei que sendo você quem é, suas palavras não são de todo superficiais, mas eu realmente estou cansado de ouvir isso durante todos esses dias, inclusive agora... – passou os dedos pelo cabelo de forma cansada – Só desejo tomar um banho, ver como está meu filho e dormir..._

_E para surpresa de si mesmo, notou que não se ofendera pelas palavras de Malfoy. Talvez pelo semblante triste e cansado, talvez pelo modo nada ofensivo que ele utilizou ou talvez por saber exatamente como era quando todos ficavam tocando no assunto, expressando sentimentos e hipocrisia... Havia passado por essa vontade louca de simplesmente se afastar de todos para tentar organizar as idéias e os sentimentos depois da perda de Sírius, e as pessoas e suas frases ensaiadas só incomodavam._

_- Acho que já era para você estar descansando faz tempo. Diz a Scorpius que mandei um beijo..._

_E não foi o único a se surpreender por essa falta de moléstia por ambos os lados. Malfoy o olhava como se houvesse escutado mal. Sorriu um pouco dando uma leve palmada no braço do loiro, antes de deixar o terreno dos Malfoy._

_Quando cruzava o jardim, avistou ao longe a figura de Scorpius sentado debaixo de uma árvore. A mesma árvore que tinha o balanço. O garoto estava cabisbaixo e riscava a terra com um galho seco. Vestia de cor preta, porém não participou do funeral, o que o aliviou. Aquele menino havia lhe mostrado um grau de emotividade tão delicada que se preocupou em machuca-lo caso visse a mãe ser sepultada._

_Notou como Malfoy se aproximava dele e com um chamado o menino ergueu a cabeça para em seguida correr na direção do pai e segurar-lhe a mão oferecida e ambos adentrarem ao pátio._

_Antes de sumirem de vista, o garotinho olhou para trás, para si._

* * *

Harry beijou a testa de Albus, depois foi cobrir a James. Quando afagava o cabelo do maior, este abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu.

- Como você está, pai?

- Bem... – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo desconfiado – Por que? Andou ouvindo algo?

James deu de ombros, sorrindo travesso. – Só perguntava... Aliás, amanhã iremos morar na casa do seu namorado e...

- James...

O garoto começou a rir. – Sabe pai, não é bonito estar esperando um bebê de um e ficar pensando em outra pessoa.

- JAMES! – dessa vez foi em tom de repreensão, o que o menino percebeu que estava passando dos limites.

James passou os dedos pela franja negra do pai, vendo como os olhos dele eram verdes. Seu pai havia explicado mais ou menos sobre como foi acabar grávido, e num ponto entendia. Não era tão pequeno como Albus.

Entendeu que a mãe do bebê estava muito doente e que ela pediu que ele fizesse o favor de ter um filho com o marido dela, já que ela não podia porque ia embora, ou foi algo do gênero, não prestava muita atenção para as explicações do pai. Isso significava que o pai não gostava do marido da mulher e que era apenas um favor. Só dizia aquelas coisas para enfadar ao papai.

Estava acordado quando a tia Hermione veio e sem querer ouviu a conversa que tiveram. Sentiu vontade de chorar também. Agora sabia que seu pai ainda amava sua mãe, mas esta não queria mais nada com eles.

- Eu estou contente que vamos nos mudar daqui – disse de repente.

- Ah sim? – Harry ficou surpreso – Eu estava preocupado em vocês não se adaptarem... Ou não quiserem sair daqui...

- Não gosto desse apartamento. Aqui é muito chato. Não tem jardim para brincar, nem espaço para voar de vassoura – James explicou, ainda brincando com as mechas da franja de seu pai – E lembra muito na mamãe...

- Você não gosta que lembre nela?

James torceu o nariz. – Não que eu não goste da mamãe, mas ela não mora mais aqui e já tem outra família. Queria morar numa casa que lembrasse mais a você, que agora cuida de nós como papai e mamãe ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sorriu, tocando nas sobrancelhas do filho, vendo como eram perfeitas. – Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Porque achei que não queria mudar nada que lembrasse a mamãe... E que ficaria triste se tivesse que sair daqui.

- Se eu soubesse disso antes, teríamos mudado de casa fazia tempo. Seria divertido jogar Quidditch no nosso próprio jardim.

James abriu um largo sorriso. – E aonde iremos amanhã tem espaço para jogar Quidditch?

Harry riu pela euforia do filho. – Creio que se dá para jogar perfeitamente Quidditch na sala de visitas, apesar de duvidar que o dono da casa vá deixar.

- Sério? – James se sentou na cama num salto, ainda mais interessado – Então o quintal é enorme?

- Ali é uma mansão e o terreno deve ser muito maior do que aparenta.

- E será que o dono nos deixará brincar?

- Certamente... Só peço que não atormente o filho dele. Está bem?

- Está bem... – Harry estreitou os olhos – Não posso prometer nada! – grunhiu, sabendo que seu pai esperava ouvir o famoso "eu prometo solenemente..." - Mas eu garanto que farei todo o possível para não usar nenhum Artigo Weasley várias vezes seguidas.

- Oh! Desisto... – Harry negou com a cabeça tentando camuflar o sorriso enquanto deitava o filho de volta na cama e o cobria.

Depois de ajeitar a coberta de James e beijar-lhe na testa, Harry pousou os olhos em Albus. Com o maior não precisava se preocupar, já com o menor...

Albus era calado, não dizia quase nada e muitas vezes tinha que adivinhar o que ele queria ou sentia. Sua preocupação agora estava voltada ao seu pequeno. Tinha medo que saindo do apartamento onde tudo ainda lhe lembrava Ginny fosse prejudicial ao garotinho. Já não bastava ter sido largado pela mãe quando ainda tinha quatro anos? Não queria que ele ficasse inseguro ou retraído. Ao mesmo tempo achava que Albus era indiferente com as coisas que pertenceram à mãe.

Resolveu arriscar e caso o menino não se adaptasse, daria um jeito de voltar para o apartamento e fazer com que Malfoy se desdobrasse em conciliar as horas entre o trabalho, sua mansão, seu filho e ali com eles.

Agora que pensava melhor, essa situação era tão irreal que não terminava por acreditar que estaria dentro de poucas horas, morando debaixo do mesmo teto que Draco Malfoy.

Essa noite não dormiu direito...

* * *

Draco terminava de dar as últimas ordens e via como os elfos domésticos mudavam a decoração de um dos quartos.

A parede em tonalidade cinza escuro com bordas em ouro envelhecido lhe pareceu muito sóbrio para abrigar crianças. Assim, as paredes agora apresentavam uma tonalidade azul celeste com motivos de nuvens beirando o teto. Os detalhes de gesso e as bordas das molduras que enfeitavam o quarto tornaram-se brancas.

- Não... – reprovou em voz alta, o que fez o pobre elfo tremer de medo e quase se jogar a seus pés pedindo perdão – É um garoto de sete anos, esses motivos ficaram muito infantis para a idade... Tente um azul mais escuro, sem motivos. As bordas e o gesso eu quero em marinho.

O elfo lançou sua magia e no instante seguinte estava como o ordenado.

- Perfeito... – olhou para a lareira – Ali eu quero que coloque alguns enfeites de Quidditch. E deixe uma parede vazia, para que ele possa colocar suas próprias fotos, posters ou o que queira.

- Sim amo, senhor – o elfo fez uma reverência antes de continuar com seu trabalho.

Quando deixou o quarto, encontrou-se com Narcissa, que apreciava a habitação do lado. Era um dos quartos mais amplos naquele andar e já estava arrumado para receber seu novo hóspede. As paredes eram simplesmente brancas e não possuía muitos móveis nem decoração.

- Não acha que está muito simples para que Potter a utilize? Tenho a impressão de que você está dando mais atenção aos quartos das crianças do que a este quarto em particular.

O quarto do filho mais novo de Potter ficava ao lado do quarto de Scorpius e já o havia arrumado, não se diferenciando muito do quarto do irmão, em tons azuis, porém mais claros e o teto encantado para no escuro brilhar motivos de animais.

Draco parou ao lado da mãe e observou uma vez mais ao quarto que pertenceria a Potter.

- Achei melhor deixar em tom neutro para que ele mesmo possa modificar o quarto ao seu gosto. Se fosse por mim eu tingiria as paredes de vermelho, por ele ter cursado a Casa dos Leões, porém, poderia também ser em tom dourado, ou um creme... – torceu os lábios – Não me decidia e talvez ele se sentiria insultado... – deu de ombros.

Narcissa prestava atenção ao semblante do filho e sorriu. Segurou-lhe pelo rosto para que a fitasse nos olhos. Ele crescera tanto que para mira-lo, tinha que inclinar a cabeça para trás e faze-lo abaixar a sua.

- Sei que seu bom gosto não tem como ofender a ninguém, mesmo que este alguém seja Harry Potter. Você apenas deixará que ele não se sinta tão visitante, e isso, na minha opinião, é ótimo... – Com um beijo no rosto do filho ela se despediu – Te conheço, Dragão...

- Boa noite, mãe... E dê boa noite ao papai, por mim... – ela apenas acenou com a mão, antes de desaparecer ao fundo do corredor.

Draco suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e voltando a observar o quarto em branco. Era a segunda vez que fazia isso e não pôde evitar recordar-se da primeira vez.

* * *

-_ Draco. Temos que conversar._

_Draco olhou para o pai, que apreciava o jardim através das janelas._

_- Estou à disposição... – comentou indiferente._

_- Gostaria que você desse uma oportunidade para Hellenna... Ela parece realmente gostar de você e possui estrutura e capacidade de ser a futura matriarca Malfoy... – fez uma pausa, ainda olhando para o jardim – Ela não se importa com nosso nome, nem em qual lado estivemos na guerra..._

_Draco apertou os lábios, incomodado. Não queria se envolver com ninguém. Não desejava formar uma família, não precisava carregar com mais responsabilidades e deixar tudo a perder, como sempre fizera na vida..._

_Como o filho não se pronunciava, Lucius voltou a falar._

_- Conversei com sua mãe e ela acha que você precisa de alguém. Que está cada dia mais distante e se desse uma chance para que Hellenna te mostrasse que pode merecer o posto... – o mais velho franziu o cenho antes de completar – Bem, este é o ponto de vista de sua mãe... Muito emotivo na minha opinião..._

_Draco voltou a frisar os lábios. Nunca conseguia ser de seu jeito? Sempre teriam que impor em sua vida?_

_- Pedirei Hellenna em casamento se me responder com sinceridade... – dessa vez Lucius o fitou. Não era sempre que Draco o desafiava dessa forma, apesar de que depois da guerra e de tudo que o filho passou, ele estava mais evasivo e calado, e muitas vezes não lhe dava importância, o tratando com indiferença como se não existisse._

_- E o que seria?_

_- Mamãe me contou que quando se casaram vocês não se amavam... – viu como o pai apertava a mandíbula, incomodado – Por parte dela, não amava ninguém e sim, com o tempo lhe teve sentimentos sinceros... – esperou que lhe contestasse, o que veio em forma de aceno de cabeça, muito lentamente, então prosseguiu – O senhor por outra parte, tinha "interesses" por alguém... Estou no correto?_

_- Aonde que chegar? – sua pergunta soou indiferente, mas Draco pôde ler em seus olhos uma moléstia crescente, o que o fez sorrir afetado._

_- Valeu a pena deixar esse "interesse" para dar uma oportunidade porque minha mãe era perfeita para o posto de matriarca Malfoy? Conseguiu olvidar a pessoa que escolheu pela que era mais apropriada?_

_O olhar inquiridor, desafiante e quase cruel que Draco tinha, o levando muito longe do que se mostrava até então: distante, indiferente e aborrecido com a vida; fez com que Lucius lhe contestasse com a verdade, pois era um verdadeiro Malfoy assumindo seu posto como senhor confrontando o antigo líder, agora nitidamente débil e fraco demais para o cargo._

_- Não..._

_Uma única palavra que expressava tudo o que queria ouvir e esclarecia o que era o óbvio. Draco sorriu satisfeito._

_- Com isso, não preciso dizer-lhe que passarei a dominar os negócios familiares e que logo terá um herdeiro..._

_Draco esperou objeções, mas seu pai apenas fitava seu rosto sem realmente enxergá-lo, reconhecendo que não era mais o patriarca e que sua palavra nunca mais seria a última a imperar e se perguntando interiormente quando foi que seu filho deixou de apreciá-lo e admira-lo para vê-lo apenas como um vulto sem importância, ocupando um canto da casa._

_- Sorte a minha que eu não esteja "interessado" em ninguém, não é? Assim poderei ter a capacidade de desenvolver sentimentos sinceros por Hellenna – sua voz destilava veneno, ironia e sarcasmo ao mesmo tempo. Lucius não precisava ser inteligente para saber que ele estava agredindo com as palavras._

_Mas como era um Malfoy orgulhoso e desafiante, tivera o dever de contestar-lhe. – Seria a mais sábia escolha..._

_Draco voltou a sorrir, dessa vez com desprezo e uma pequena quantidade de alegria e orgulho dirigido ao mais velho, que buscava com afinco o que um dia havia sido. Talvez, só talvez, devesse recordar de sua infância e reconsiderar manter um milésimo de respeito por este homem... O amava, pois era seu pai, sangue do seu sangue, mas só amor não bastava para trazer respeito e admiração para com alguém que lhe decepcionara tanto..._

_Como havia dito, pediu Hellenna em casamento naquela mesma noite e viu como um sorriso diplomático tomava seus lábios cheios de mulher, mas seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade._

_Hellenna não quis um casamento suntuoso, se contentando com uma reunião de amigos e parentes para terminarem num jantar familiar._

_A primeira impressão que teve, foi a de uma mulher delicada, bela e atraente, mas com o tempo, viu que não era apenas um rostinho bonito e que sua astúcia e perspicácia eram dignas de um Malfoy, como bem descrevera seu pai._

_Passou a entender o que havia visto Lucius nessa pequena e frágil criatura: um suporte para não afundarem na lama e, mesmo que isso o revoltava profundamente, alguém que tomaria conta de si... Alguém que manteria a mente perturbada do herdeiro Malfoy consciente para arcar com todas as responsabilidades..._

_E foi nessa hora que também enxergou que mesmo depois de tudo - da guerra, do sofrimento, da tragédia - seu querido pai ainda não acreditava em sua capacidade._

_Não ficou triste nem magoado, na realidade não sentiu nada. E era esse nada que incomodava sobremaneira a Lucius._

_Após o casamento, Hellenna foi morar na mansão que agora seria sua por direito. Draco fizera questão de deixa-la escolher o lado da casa que habitariam, em qual quarto dormiriam, que cor desejava que fossem as paredes e os móveis..._

_E tudo partiu exatamente dali. Um quarto amplo, de paredes brancas, poucos móveis e nenhum adorno... O primeiro passo para sua nova etapa de vida..._

* * *

Com um suspiro ressentido, Draco não pôde deixar de sentir a mesma coisa. Que a partir das paredes brancas daquele quarto, sua vida tomava um rumo distinto ao que foi até então.

Realmente passou a ter sentimentos verdadeiros por Hellenna, tal qual sua mãe por seu pai. Sentia falta dela e essa falta estava corroendo-lhe por dentro nesse exato momento.

Apoiou o braço no marco da porta e escondeu o rosto na curvatura que formava o cotovelo.

Como odiava passar por isso... Seus olhos pinicando, as lágrimas querendo sair...

Já havia chorado várias vezes na vida, e antes do funeral de sua esposa, derramou generosas lágrimas por ela. Foram lágrimas silenciosas e indesejadas, porém elas estavam ali, para banhar o túmulo de quem foi sua esposa, sua amiga, sua mão direita, seu suporte...

- Papai...

Draco se sobressaltou imperceptivelmente e respirou fundo para dissimular seu sofrimento antes de girar o corpo e encarar a pequena figura parada a alguns metros de si e sorriu com carinho.

- Diga querido... Por que não foi dormir ainda? - Scorpius inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado direito e o observou por um momento antes de negar – Veio pedir para que eu lhe cubra para dormir? – dessa vez o acento foi de sim, timidamente.

Depois do falecimento da esposa, Scorpius passou a ignorar a pobre ama e exigiu a seu modo discreto e inseguro, que seu pai o colocasse para dormir. Draco não culpava o menino por isso, visto que quem o trocava e o cobria todas as noites eram Hellenna.

Ali, Scorpius já estava de pijama e deduziu que a velha Ann tivera de fazer um tremendo esforço para conseguir essa façanha. Abraçava seu dragão de pelúcia e o esperava comportado para que se decidisse.

Como negar? Ambos se precisavam mutuamente para superar e preencher esse vazio que ficou, enchendo esses espaços que pertenciam a Hellenna e suas tarefas rotineiras de mãe e esposa.

Estendeu a mão para o filho e a tristeza que o dominava suavizou consideravelmente ao sentir a pequenina mão segurando com firmeza a sua enquanto caminhavam para o quarto.

Ia entrar, quando sentiu que Scorpius parou na porta, olhando com apreensão a cama e seus incontáveis bichos de pelúcia.

- Qual o problema, filho? – perguntou suavemente.

- Eu... Eu posso dormir com você papai? Por favor... – e os grandes e prateados olhos do menino cravaram aos seus, idênticos, tão desolados e temendo passar mais uma noite ali sozinho, que tivera de ceder.

- Claro...

Mais animado Scorpius o seguiu para seu quarto. Nunca mais dormiu em seu aposento matrimonial, achando uma tortura entrar ali. Acabou por se mudar para um quarto mais próximo do filho.

O cômodo não era tão maior que os dedicados aos hóspedes. De fato era bem menor que o quarto que havia reservado para Potter, mas no momento não considerava estranho o anfitrião da casa dormir em um lugar menor que um visitante. Tudo para não precisar ver os objetos pessoais de Hellenna.

- Já escovou os dentes?

Scorpius fez que sim e estendeu os braços para que o colocasse sobre a cama. Assim que estava nela se enfiou debaixo das cobertas ainda abraçado ao seu dragão.

Draco por sua vez foi para o banheiro e se deu uma ducha, afogou a tristeza junto com a água que caía do chuveiro e depois de quinze minutos estava listo para dormir com um pijama de seda negro.

Quando chegou ao lado da cama notou que o filho ainda estava acordado, os olhos abertos e observando os cantos escuros cuja luminosidade das velas não alcançavam. Ainda parecia amedrontado com algo, talvez pela morte tão repentina da mãe.

Suspirou. Era apenas uma criança de cinco anos...

Deitou sob as cobertas e assim que Scorpius sentiu sua presença, o pequeno corpinho se encolheu de encontro ao seu se fazendo uma bolinha e parecendo ainda mais menor do que já era.

- Tranqüilo Escorpião... – murmurou afagando o cabelo do menino, assim como sua mãe sempre fizera consigo para acalmá-lo e como o esperado, depois de um tempo relativamente curto, o filho já dormia.

Prolongou a carícia por mais alguns minutos antes de cerrar os olhos e aos poucos também cair dormindo, afinal, amanhã teria que acordar cedo e seria um longo e indecifrável dia...

* * *

James amanheceu animado o dia seguinte, e como era de costume estava de pé antes de Harry adentrar o quarto, já pronto para o café da manhã.

Por outro lado, Albus ainda dormia quase sumido entre os travesseiros e a coberta. O menor não gostava de acordar cedo e preferia prolongar as horas de sono.

Ao pousar os olhos nesse pequeno monte que ocupava a cabeceira da cama, Harry sentiu aquela conhecida pena de ter que acorda-lo. A maioria das vezes deixava o menor dormir até as nove da manhã, mas quando tinham compromisso, como hoje, não podia.

Com cuidado o carregou, lhe chamando suavemente e sorriu quando Albus fez uma careta de desagrado enrugando o narizinho e enfiou o rosto de encontro a seu peito.

Enquanto se ocupava do menor, James saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha.

Como já tinha sete anos, tratou de ajudar o pai arrumando a mesa. O chá e o leite já estavam prontos, o que só precisou ir até a geladeira para pegar o suco. No balcão ao lado da pia havia um pacote de papel contendo as deliciosas baguetes de frango que o pai raramente comprava para o café da manhã que se resumia em cereal. As retirou do pacote e as serviu em uma travessa colocando no lugar de sempre. Quando estava preparando seu leite achocolatado que Harry entrou na cozinha puxando pela mão um ainda muito sonolento Albus Severus já trocado e penteado.

Albus sentou em sua cadeira preferida e observou ansioso como James cortava um pedaço da baguete, mesmo estando morrendo de sono. O irmão percebeu e rolando os olhos e reclamando um "pentelho mimado" em voz baixa, deu o pedaço ao mais novo para em seguida cortar um para si mesmo.

Harry, que preparava o leite do menor, não evitou sorrir. – Creio que a culpa é sua por deixa-lo mimado... – comentou casualmente.

James ficou indignado. – Não seria culpa do nosso pai, por ele ser o caçula?

- Hum... – Harry se fez de pensativo por um momento, o que irritava ainda mais o filho – Acho que não, afinal, o pai de vocês apenas faz o que se deve fazer e na hora que se tem que fazer conforme o que os filhos, na idade que possuem, precisem. Mas pelo que eu vejo, você, que não precisa fazer isso, coloca em primeiro lugar os desejos do seu irmão acima dos próprios... – observou os olhos castanhos esverdeados de James e sua careta de desagrado pelo que ouvia – Isso se chama mimar.

O garoto bem que tentou retrucar, mas nada vinha em mente. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não saía nada.

- Jey... Eu quero queijo com goiabada... – James fitou o irmão, estreitando os olhos. Albus terminava de comer o pedaço servido e o olhava esperançoso – Jey...

Harry preparava chá e torradas para comer e fingia não prestar atenção, mas logo voltou a sorrir quando o filho mais velho, suspirando resignado e torcendo a boca em desagrado, atendia o pedido do irmão colocando sobre a fatia de queijo, que sempre deixava previamente cortado, uma generosa porção de doce de goiaba feita pela senhora Molly.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry deixou os filhos na sala brincando com um quebra-cabeça enquanto conferia as bagagens e as transportava para perto da entrada.

Estava realmente nervoso, sem saber como seria dali em diante. Olhava para os filhos e se perguntava se ficariam bem, olhava para o apartamento e se questionava se havia feito a escolha certa.

E se maldisse novamente por ser tão impulsivo.

Nesse momento a lareira se acendeu e dela saiu Luna Lovegood, nada pontual, como sempre.

- Olá Harry – ela saudou, com o mesmo ar disperso.

- Oi Luna. Já estava ficando preocupado. Achei que não podia vir.

- Mas eu havia lhe dito que acompanharia os meninos pra você... – ela pousou uma mirada estranhamente superficial sobre os garotos – E não os deixaria na mão...

- Agradeço esse imenso favor. Não queria que eles ficassem sozinhos num ambiente desconhecido enquanto estarei no St. Mungus – Harry sorriu um pouco, se sentindo mais seguro estando Luna junto com seus filhos.

- Pensei que hoje não fosse trabalhar... – dessa vez ela mirava um ponto qualquer sobre as cabeças das crianças.

- E não irei, mas preciso me consultar.

- Oh Harry! Não sabia que estava doente... – com lentidão segurou ambas as mãos do amigo, como forma de apoio – Mas se recuperará logo... – depois de uma pausa estranha, na opinião de Harry, pois ela parecia querer continuar a frase, ela acrescentou – Sabe, dizem que é extremamente raro uma gestação masculina e que para se ter sucesso os parceiros precisam consumar o ato várias vezes seguidas em posições especiais descrita no Kama Sutra...

- Quê? – quase berrou, completamente corado.

- Dizem que se assemelham aos...

E Mérlin bendito mandou seu apoio fazendo o interfone soar. Harry deu graças por não ter que ouvir a comparação do que ela acabava de dizer com algum animal raro.

- Com licença – se escusou rapidamente indo atender e quase agradeceu a Malfoy ao ouvi-lo do outro lado da linha e ignorando o estranho dele estar chamando pela parte muggle ao invés da parte bruxa.

* * *

Malfoy se afastou do interfone e enquanto esperava passou a vista pelo prédio. Não era de se reclamar, apesar de não chegar à altura de um Malfoy. Para isso o condomínio faltava no mínimo duas estrelas.

Seus olhos logo se desviaram da arquitetura para se focarem discretamente em duas moças que estavam sentadas num banco do parque situado do outro lado da rua. Não era um parque grande, mas era bem arborizado e bonito. Elas o observavam e sorriam entre si cochichando o quão lindo que se via.

Bufou para seu interior negando com a cabeça. Em se tratando de comportamento pessoal, o mundo muggle não diferenciava tanto do mundo bruxo.

Franziu o cenho ao notar um tipo estranho vestido com roupas negras colada ao corpo, excessos de adornos pelo pescoço, pulsos e dedos, tintura contornando os olhos e andar afeminado. Até os próprios muggles o olhavam com repulsa e discriminação.

O rapaz, que não era nada feio, logo o notou e como o olhava, começou a se aproximar com um sorriso insinuante, o que o fez erguer uma delineada sobrancelha.

- Eeee... Malfoy... Espero que não esteja querendo flertar com ele justo agora.

Draco desviou a vista do rapaz para encarar a Potter que vinha de mãos dadas com os filhos e estava literalmente surpreso e envergonhado.

- Do que está falando? Eu não jogo pra esse lado Potter.

- Do jeito que estava encarando o rapaz, não pareceu... – pensou consigo em voz alta.

O mencionado havia parado de se acercar enquanto o loiro lhe deu as costas para conversar com o moreno, mas se manteve por perto, indeciso em se aproximar ou ir embora, afinal, era um loiro daqueles que não se achava dando sopa por aí.

- Achei meio estranho o modo em que está vestido e a forma de andar muito espalhafatosa – voltou a franzir o cenho – E tentava entender porque os próprios muggles o olhavam com tanta adversidade.

Harry abriu a boca ao perceber. Então Malfoy não era Bi, ele simplesmente fazia o que dava na telha e por pouco não correu o risco de ser assediado pelo pobre rapaz, totalmente iludido pelo olhar detalhista do loiro.

Não agüentou e começou a rir. Agora se arrependia de ter atrapalhado, pois seria interessante ver ao arrogante Slytherin se safar dessa enrascada.

Draco se molestou visivelmente com suas risadas. – Do que está rindo, Potter?

- Seria uma cena interessante...

Malfoy parecia se irritar pior, mas passou a ignora-lo chamando um homem de meia-idade que aguardava ordens perto de um carro.

- Ele é meu motorista e levará as crianças e as bagagens até a mansão.

- Aliás... – Harry observou desconfiado ao homem – Por que está no lado muggle?

- Não podemos mais utilizar a rede flú nem trasladores em toda Wiltshare devido aos atentados. Como é uma região nobre, o Ministério achou melhor proibir. As comunicações serão feitas somente por corujas e o transporte por meios muggles.

- Entendo...

Harry ficou sério. Esses atentados realmente eram perigosos, não para a classe mais simples, mas para os poderosos. Mordeu o lábio inferior com certo receio ao se dar conta que Malfoy pertencia aos que poderiam ser uma das vítimas.

- Não se preocupe – Potter o olhou um pouco desconcertado, mas logo percebeu que sua expressão havia sido transparente – Não acontecerá nada com seus filhos, pois ali também se encontra o meu, por se acaso desconfia de mim e acha que eu deixaria de menos o que acontecesse com eles.

Era nítido que atrás da voz casual, havia um quê de ofendido.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção insinuar algo desse tipo. Somos pais e nosso lado protetor às vezes fala mais alto.

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. Entendia perfeitamente esse instinto e lá no fundo agradecia não ter nascido insensível como seu próprio pai. Amava tanto a Scorpius que se algo acontecesse com ele, não sabia o que faria, como reagiria...

- Oh! – Harry se sobressaltou ao recordar – Que falta de educação a minha... – puxou para frente de Malfoy seu filho maior – Este é James... – depois de se cumprimentarem formalmente fez o mesmo com o menor – E este é Albus Severus...

Draco observou com interesse o garoto que levava o nome de seu padrinho. James tinha o cabelo ruivo escuro e olhos castanhos esverdeado. Já Albus tinha o cabelo de um marrom avermelhado bem escuro e os olhos verdes como os de Potter. Passou os dedos pela franja do menino antes de desviar os olhos para a figura calada que estava atrás do moreno.

- E esta é sua esposa? – estranhou não encontrar ali a ruiva caçula dos Weasley.

Antes que Harry pudesse contestar, a loira estendeu a mão e estreitou a de Malfoy. – Luna Lovegood... Não sou esposa do Harry, ele está disponível por enquanto. Divorciou-se faz um ano de Ginevra...

- É mesmo? - Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Harry corava inevitavelmente, mais por nervosismo que por vergonha. Eram informações que não pensava dizer para o loiro.

- Luna ficará com os meninos em minha ausência para que não se sintam tão coibidos num lugar estranho então, que tal irem andando? Está ficando tarde e não quero chegar atrasado na consulta. – se abaixou para falar com os filhos – Papai logo estará com vocês, está bem? – ambos concordaram - Quero que se comportem – novos assentimentos.

O chofer abriu a porta do carro e ajudou colocar as crianças, depois Luna quem levava as bagagens encolhidas dentro da bolsa entrou no lado do passageiro para então fechar a porta e entrar no lado do motorista e partir.

Harry franziu o cenho vendo como Malfoy estava parado ao seu lado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o quadril inclinado levemente para a direita numa pose bem elegante.

- Vamos... – Draco caminhou para uma Ferrari prata conversível e abriu a porta do passageiro cavalheiramente. Harry não se moveu, olhava ao carro ainda mais abismado o que fez com que sorrisse afetado – Vamos Potter!

Harry se assustou um pouco, saindo do estupor daquela cena tão estranha. – Malfoy... Que?

- Acha que não iria à primeira consulta oficial do meu filho te largando para ir sozinho?

Dessa vez Harry reagiu, mais por instinto que por vontade própria. Caminhou até o carro e se sentou no banco de couro. Ainda parecia incrédulo.

Esperou que Malfoy entrasse atrás do volante e desse a partida para finalmente falar.

- Desde quando dirige? – era irreal, como se estivesse em um mundo paralelo. Desde quando a pessoa que mais se gabava por ser sangue-puro passou a se envolver com muggles? Usando criações muggles, por Merlin!

- Desde os dezesseis, é um dos requisitos por ser parte Black.

Então o rosto de Malfoy ficou tão próximo ao seu que o fez reter a respiração pelo susto e pelos olhos prateados a poucos centímetros do seu. Seu corpo se retesou ao contato do peito do loiro contra seu braço.

Não durou muito, apenas um ou dois segundos e logo Malfoy já havia afastado para prestar atenção na avenida. Sentiu algo pressionando de leve seu peito e notou enfim que era uma cinta preta transversal. Malfoy havia agido dessa forma para colocar-lhe o cinto-de-segurança. Isso lhe fez enfadar-se consigo mesmo e em como havia reagido.

Eram reações espontâneas e julgou ser por não estar muito familiarizado com toques e contatos liberais pela falta de convivência com as pessoas. Ultimamente vivia muito tempo no serviço e só tinha tempo para os filhos e os amigos mais próximos, como a família Weasley.

- Poderia ter me lembrado. Não sou uma criança que não sabe colocar sozinho... – resmungou de mal-humor.

Malfoy não respondeu, apenas ladeou um sorriso antes de pegar a avenida principal. Sabia que iria enfada-lo e isso lhe era mais interessante que passarem todo caminho calados e se ignorando mutuamente. Precisava esquecer-se de Hellenna ou não teria cabeça para mais nada.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, visto que Harry ainda estava mal-humorado, o moreno passou a pensar em outra coisa.

Malfoy havia dito que aprendera a dirigir porque era parte Black. E Sírius dirigia uma moto... Uma moto voadora...

E a curiosidade falou mais alto que o enfado.

- Malfoy... Esse carro voa?

Draco voltou a sorrir de lado, lançando um olhar de esguelha a seu acompanhante. Estavam em uma estrada pouco movimentada.

- Como acha que chegaremos em St. Mungus em tão pouco tempo?

Assim que pronunciou a última palavra, mudou a marcha e pisou fundo no acelerador tomando uma velocidade pouco prudente para um muggle. O carro praticamente voava no asfalto deserto e isso aconteceu literalmente, pois dentro de uns instantes que Harry pôde sentir perfeitamente por ser um dos melhores voando, os pneus não tocavam mais o chão e gradativamente tomavam altitude. Sentiu também que um feitiço os envolvia, certamente de invisibilidade.

Uma cosquinha começou a se formar no estômago de Harry o que o levou a sorrir abertamente enquanto o vento batia de encontro a seu rosto e sacudia seu cabelo. Olhou a paisagem dali de cima e achou simplesmente lindo. Pensou que se fosse à noite seria ainda mais perfeito.

Não era como se sentir livre igual estando voando em uma vassoura, mas era agradável e cômodo ao mesmo tempo. Podia relaxar o corpo e recostar a cabeça no banco do carro se quisesse. Não precisava manter o equilíbrio todo o tempo.

Fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto o vento brincava com as mechas de sua franja, deixando seu cabelo ainda mais rebelde e aproveitou a sensação.

Draco sorriu um pouco, sem ser um sorriso afetado ou arrogante. Potter realmente preferia o céu que a terra e se perguntava como o moreno foi nascer sem asas. Também apreciava voar... Passava horas e horas voando quando era criança, ou quando aconteciam coisas que queria esquecer-se momentaneamente. Voar sempre ajudava...

Depois da guerra nunca mais fez isso. Sempre ficava em seu quarto, ou na biblioteca vendo o tempo passar ou lendo um livro escolhido a esmo e achou que talvez devesse voltar aos seus antigos costumes... Talvez se tivesse voado durante alguns minutos depois do enterro de Hellenna, não tivesse se derrubado como havia acontecido, longe dos olhos de todos, inclusive de Scorpius...

Esses pensamentos lhe incomodaram.

- Sírius tinha uma moto voadora...

Seus pensamentos se dissolveram pela repentina conversa. Olhou para Potter, para encontra-lo da mesma forma, cabeça caída para trás, olhos cerrados e o vento desgarrando os fios longos da coleta que os prendiam.

- Severus comentou algo, uma vez...

- Severus?

- Algo como: ele adorava se exibir como o rebelde arrasador de corações em sua ridícula moto voadora.

Ambos riram, recordando dos dois homens que ocuparam um lugar importante em suas vidas.

Depois de um reflexivo silêncio, cada qual com suas próprias lembranças, Harry voltou a falar.

- Lamento pelo que aconteceu com seu padrinho, Malfoy... Principalmente como teve que acontecer...

Draco apertou o volante ao ouvi-lo. – Eu também... – sussurrou, e lá no fundo desejava poder tê-lo frente a frente mais uma vez e pedir sinceras desculpas... Necessitava esse perdão em sua vida e sabia, para seu pesar, que nunca teria.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, dessa vez abriu os olhos e fitou o céu azul e as nuvens brancas como algodão que os rodeavam. Compreendia como Malfoy sentia, afinal, passara pela mesma coisa.

- Sírius morreu por minha culpa e isso ainda dói...

Malfoy voltou a olha-lo, vendo como seus olhos verdes fitavam o nada, talvez perdido em algo lá dentro do coração e que ainda sangrava. Entendeu que aquela frase na realidade significava outra coisa...

"Sei o que é carregar essa culpa e nunca poder se redimir dela, pedir perdão e se perdoar... Te entendo como entendo o que sinto e ninguém que não tenha passado pelo mesmo, poderá entender...".

Não sabia se foram as palavras de Potter, ou o significado delas, ou por saber que havia alguém que se sentia como sentia, mas aquele peso havia diminuído como se pudesse voltar a respirar.

A culpa ainda estava lá, mas não tão opressiva...

O restante do caminho eles permaneceram em silencio.

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao St. Mungus, Harry notou que todas as miradas eram dirigidas a eles. Todas, sem exceção. E isso lhe incomodava mais que o necessário.

Tentou ignorar, mas não teve muito sucesso quando Malfoy fez questão de acompanha-lo até a sala de espera e sentar a seu lado, como se nada.

Havia uma quantidade razoável de pacientes esperando, o que o deixou ainda mais incomodado, pois a maioria o conhecia por também ser um medimago e trabalhar ali. Tivera de cumprimentar um par de gentes no processo.

Todos faziam as mesmas perguntas: Por que Draco Malfoy estava junto de Harry Potter? E por que Harry Potter estava esperando uma consulta?

Harry se fez de indiferente. Sabia que não era para esperar naquela sala, pois os pacientes dali passariam com medimagos da área de enfermidades generalizadas, mas não queria ser visto entrando da sala de espera da maternidade com Malfoy lhe seguindo os calcanhares.

Também sabia que seria infantil da sua parte, mas preferia despistar o loiro e entrar discretamente na área correta, pois ser o centro das atenções nunca lhe caiu bem.

Então viu como em câmera lenta a atendente Cindy Gordinha, uma das mais simpáticas e escandalosas do hospital e que todos amavam, desde pacientes a funcionários, lhe avistar desde o fim do corredor.

- Oh droga... – grunhiu, fazendo Draco entrar em alerta e lançar discretos olhares ao redor.

- Doutor Potter! – ela acenou com um caloroso sorriso que nunca poderiam deixar de retribuir, e foi o que fez, lhe sorrindo de volta – Sua consulta será na ala norte da maternidade, doutor! Não pode esperar aqui ou nunca será chamado! – ela vinha falando enquanto se aproximava, com seu jeito descontraído e voz suave e alegre. Assim que parou frente a ambos, pôs as mãos na cintura como se estivesse o repreendendo de forma maternal.

Todos exclamaram assombrados e os cochichos logo foram gerais. Harry sentia seu rosto queimar e não precisava se ver em um espelho para saber que estava mais vermelho que o cabelo de Ron. Até mesmo Malfoy acabou tendo nas bochechas um indiscreto tom rosado.

- O-oh... – ela tampou a boca, percebendo seu erro – Desculpe, não achei que fosse um segredo...

Harry suspirou. Como sentir raiva de alguém como Cindy? Tão divertida, alegre e talvez a única que conseguia levantar o astral de qualquer um naquele inferno de hospital. St. Mungus seria tão mais sombrio se não fosse por pessoas como Cindy...

- Tudo bem, eles iam saber de uma forma ou de outra... – deu de ombros e se levantou para ir à ala norte ainda com a cara ardendo.

Mas havia alguém que era capaz de sentir raiva e rancor de Cindy...

Draco Malfoy a fulminou com uma mirada tão mortal que se olhar matasse, ela teria sido desintegrada naquele instante.

Depois de ameaça-la de uma morte muito dolorosa apenas com as pupilas, o loiro acompanhou a Potter até a dita ala Maternidade baixo os olhares surpresos e curiosos das pessoas.

Harry se sentou numa das cadeiras e ignorou redondamente os casais que sentados juntos estavam de mãos entrelaçadas aguardando a consulta.

- Vou por um pouco de café. Você quer?

Harry ergueu os olhos para Malfoy e notou que suas bochechas ainda estavam levemente coradas. Sorriu para si mesmo alegre por não estar passando por isso sozinho.

- Gostaria de um chá...

O loiro apenas concordou e foi ao fim do corredor, onde havia as bebidas.

Ninguém comentou nada, mas estavam claramente assombrados com a amabilidade com que se tratavam.

Depois de um tempo Draco regressou com dois copos. Um deu a Harry quem agradeceu baixinho. Sentou ao lado do moreno e passou a bebericar seu café.

Harry não fez o mesmo. Segurava o copo com ambas as mãos e com a cabeça apoiada na parede fitava o teto.

Viera ali inúmeras vezes, tanto na gestação de James como na de Albus e agora retornava àquela ala, não como acompanhante, mas como paciente...

O medimago chamou o próximo da lista e eles deixaram a sala de espera entrando por uma porta. Draco reparou que o lugar agora vazio era um sofá de estofado macio e não como os bancos coletivos próprios de consultórios, onde estavam.

- Aqui não está incômodo pra você? Não prefere se sentar ali?

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem desapoia-la da parede e fitou o lugar que o loiro indicava. Sorriu.

Agora entendia como Ginny lhe repreendia dizendo que não se tornou de cristal só por estar grávida. Fazia exatamente o mesmo que Malfoy estava fazendo consigo, achando que tudo tinha que estar confortável, tranqüilo, espaçoso...

Merlin! Isso por estar ainda no primeiro mês! Nem sentia o bebê!

- Aqui está bom...

- Certeza? – o loiro o olhou duvidoso.

- Malfoy... – respirou fundo colocando os olhos em branco – Nem passou o primeiro mês! E somando que sou homem, meu corpo não é delicado como o de uma mulher.

Draco também colocou os olhos em branco, torcendo os lábios numa careta de desagrado. Agora que pensava dessa forma, era completamente repulsivo.

Não conseguia imaginar um corpo masculino gerando uma barriga. O que vinha em mente eram aqueles balofos nojentos apoiados na mesa de uma espelunca imunda e fedendo a wisky barato.

Lembrava claramente de sua esposa em seu sétimo mês de gestação. Ela ficava linda mesmo com a curvatura enorme de seu estômago. A barriga proeminente parecia ser tão natural em suas curvas que era impossível não acha-la adorável...

- Hellenna parecia que ia desfalecer quando estava grávida... Eu ficava preocupado pelo simples fato dela andar ou pegar um livro de capa dura. As cantoneiras pareciam querer feri-la quando apoiava na barriga...

Harry bebeu um pouco do chá antes de voltar a sorrir.

- Eu também ficava preocupado quando Ginny estava grávida. E quando íamos visitar os Weasley e ela tinha que subir as escadas... – negou com a cabeça recordando o pavor que sentia só de imaginar ela pisando em falso e rolando escada abaixo – Ginny ficava uma fera e me repreendia dizendo que não precisava que eu a acompanhasse por todas as partes colado em seus passos – dessa vez soou levemente entristecido, sentindo falta daqueles dias.

- Hellenna também dizia a mesma coisa e acrescentava que eu acabava sendo um estorvo...

- Ginny também dizia isso...

Ficaram em silencio novamente, se recordando.

Enquanto Harry terminava seu chá, Draco aproveitou para observa-lo discretamente. Não se via nada de anormal, mas tinha certeza que seria completamente horrível vê-lo com aquela barriga enorme. Bem, ele não tinha uma fisionomia feia, mas deveria ser muito estranho... Aterrador...

- Não consigo imaginar... – comentou, desviando os olhos para a parede branca do outro lado do corredor.

- Imaginar? – Harry tentou compreender.

- Você sabe... – revirou o copo nos dedos, tentando disfarçar o incômodo.

- Hn? – Harry ladeou a cabeça para olha-lo melhor.

- Você com... – fez um gesto torpe com as mãos que não significaram nada para o moreno, quem ainda o fitava sem entender – Daqui a alguns meses... – e seus olhos prateados desceram para pousarem sobre a barriga plana de Potter.

Harry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca de forma cômica ao compreender. Malfoy estava tentando imagina-lo...

Ruborizou-se ao mesmo tempo em que desencostava da parede e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos, ficando encurvado para frente e tampando da vista do loiro aquela parte de seu corpo.

- Eu não cheguei a pensar nisso... – disse de modo brusco.

Nunca chegou a pensar nesse pequeno detalhe e agora que Malfoy tocou no assunto se sentia... Como dizer? Completamente constrangido, amedrontado e estranho.

Seu corpo ia sofrer uma mutação e estava até agora sem levar isso em consideração! Tinha que conversar com Hermione ao respeito, mesmo que morresse de vergonha no processo.

E por que tinha que ser justo Malfoy a pessoa que o veria em estágio de incubação e metamorfose?

- Você é medimago, pensei que já tivesse visto casos como este... – o loiro comentou casualmente.

- Não sou dessa área, Malfoy... – soou mais irritado do que pretendia.

- Mas não é comum disso acontecer?

- Nem tanto, ou quase nunca... – grunhiu, se sentindo mal em falar de algo que logo estaria passando na pele – Eles não ficam andando por todo St. Mungus para serem vistos...

Draco enrugou o nariz. – Sabia, deve ser horroroso...

Harry apertou os lábios tomando isso como uma ofensa. Levantou e caminhou até a mesa de bebidas se perguntando se também ficaria horroroso daqui a alguns meses.

- Provavelmente... – disse para si mesmo, voltando a encher seu copo com chá quente.

Depois de uns quinze minutos Potter não voltou a sentar e Draco estava sopesando a idéia de ir até ele, no final do corredor entre as bebidas, e arrasta-lo de volta à cadeira.

Viu como o moreno passou a andar de um lado a outro e isso começou a irritá-lo.

- Potter... – chamou, conseguindo a atenção daqueles olhos verdes e dos poucos pacientes que ainda esperavam ser atendidos.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos querendo ignora-lo, mas notou o gesto da mão de Malfoy, indicando a cadeira do lado da sua onde outrora estava sentado como uma ordem muda. Apertou os lábios e dessa vez sim, o ignorou redondamente passando a andar de um lado a outro.

Draco suspirou. Isso poderia fazer mal ao bebê...

Levantou discretamente e a passos silenciosos se aproximou do moreno o encurralando contra a parede para que ficasse quieto.

As pessoas, que acompanhavam a todos os movimentos dos dois, suspiraram de antecipação, achando que eles passariam a algo mais íntimo.

Harry ficou mais tenso do que já estava e instintivamente girou o rosto para enfrentar os olhos de Malfoy, como sempre fizera em Hogwarts.

Suas miradas se chocaram desafiantes...

Então o medimago chamou em voz alta: - Senhor Potter?

* * *

_Continua..._

* * *

Agradeço a todos os reviews e desculpe-me por não colocar os nomes de todos como sempre faço no final. Esse capítulo por pouco não sai...

Logo responderei.

Abraços.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Título: Enter in the Heart**

**Nota importante: **como já havia mencionado no prólogo, ressalto que os acontecimentos não segue como nos livros, há spoilers, principalmente de personagens, mas não a seqüência exata nem a data de nascimento estão corretas. Como podem ter notado, Harry teve os filhos bem mais novo no que no original, inclusive não teve a caçula. Remus e Nynfadora não morreram, Draco não casou com Astória e o nome do filho de Ron e Hermione eu mudei! Tem mais mudanças nesse capítulo e eu preciso que vocês prestem muita atenção, é fundamental para entender o que preciso passar. Obrigada pela compreensão e desculpem se estiver muito confuso.

**Nota 2:** isto é SLASH centrados principalmente em DracoxHarry e com bastante menções de SíriusxRemus então é por isso que estou avisando o motivo da mudança citada logo acima. Por que toda essa faladeira? È que eu realmente não sei se será bem aceito por vocês leitores, então na dúvida e no medo de errar, só me resta amenizar as pedras delatando parte do conteúdo do capítulo e até da fic. Sorry...

**Nota 3 (muito importante):** se você ainda não saiu correndo depois de todos os avisos e quer arriscar ler, gostaria de perguntar: Querem que eu ressuscite o Sírius? Eu realmente não penso em revive-lo, mas como sempre a opinião dos leitores é de suma importância pra mim, deixo vocês decidirem. Tenho em mente a trama de ambas as formas, com ou sem ele. Se estiverem na dúvida, leiam o capítulo e depois reflitam e me digam. Seria um prazer saber a opinião de vocês :)

Agora a Sanae vai calar os dedos e começar com o importante do importante – a fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Senhor Potter?

Harry estreitou os olhos, sem desviar das íris azuis prateadas.

- Não me desafie Potter... – Malfoy manteve-se imóvel.

- Então não me ordene como se eu fosse um de seus subalternos, Malfoy... – dito isso, colocou uma mão ao peito do loiro e o empurrou rude para que se afastasse, conseguindo que desse um passo atrás – E eu já disse que não preciso desse cuidado, pois não sou uma mulher.

Malfoy entrecerrou os olhos antes de dar espaço para que o moreno atendesse o chamado do medimago. Sem perder a postura e ignorando as pessoas que os observavam, seguiu a Potter até o consultório.

Doutor Hermman era o nome do medimago que cuidava exclusivamente da área de gravidez masculina e assim que se sentaram frente a sua mesa pousou os olhos sobre a figura do moreno o analisando.

- Antes de tudo, devo avisar que não se pode usar feitiços em um gestante masculino. Isso causa uma reação com a magia do mencionado e pode corromper o envoltório do bebê. Nada de feitiços de ataques, nem de revigoramento, nem de trauma ou de cura que tenha um alto grau de magia concentrado. Ouçam bem, estão descartados qualquer feitiço de ataque por menor que seja e os de cura como o Enervate e o Animamentis ou o Episkeio para curar machucados mais profundos ou ferimentos internos. Está bem claro? - começou, fazendo como se não houvesse percebido a tensão entre os dois.

- E se por um acaso acontecer algum acidente e... Não sei, precisar usar algum feitiço? – Malfoy parecia um pouco desconcertado com essa notícia.

- Se quiser correr o risco de perder o bebê... – o olhou seriamente - Mas o mais correto seria tentar uma cura provisória manualmente no caso de alguma queimadura, tentar parar o sangramento com as mãos ou com um pano bem apertado no local da ferida em caso de ser algum machucado grave ou uma reanimação também manualmente caso se trate de um desmaio e me chamar imediatamente. Poções só se forem para inalação, como o caso da poção de reanimação ou a de calmante que emite um cheiro tranqüilizador, nada de ingerir poções.

Ambos os pacientes concordaram com a cabeça, tendo em conta a gravidade do que dizia. Era estritamente importante saberem sobre os riscos caso algum desses fatores vierem a acontecer em Potter. Então os olhos do medimago voltaram a pousarem no moreno, vendo sua feição e seus olhos.

- Vejo que tem bom aspecto. Não está pálido, nem cansado...

- Isso significa que o embrião se adaptou bem ao meu corpo? – Harry tratou de perguntar. Passara uma semana e continuava sem sentir o feto dentro de si, exceto por algumas dores passageiras.

- Não direi que se adaptou, mas sim que não foi rejeitado... – escolheu as palavras, pois sabia que o loiro deveria provavelmente ser o pai biológico – Sei que é um mediauror senhor Potter, e que possui um conhecimento elevado na área de gravidez e seus riscos, mas tenho que esclarecer que uma gravidez masculina é distinta e a sua principalmente, é ainda mais complexa. Se o feto fosse transportado para um útero feminino igual que o originou, haveria a adaptação e a aceitação entre o embrião e o portador, mas em seu caso... – negou com a cabeça apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e observando atentamente aos dois homens – Isso nunca acontecerá...

Draco franziu o cenho, sem compreender. – Explique-se melhor.

- Homens não possuem útero... Numa gravidez masculina, o bebê se forma dentro de uma bolsa mágica e o cordão umbilical é gerado de pura magia por causa disso. No caso do senhor Potter, o bebê deveria ser ligado ao seu corpo pelo cordão umbilical natural do útero materno, mas não há essa ligação porque ele é homem. A magia arcou com essas falhas, remediando as necessidades básicas da gestação e cada dia que passa, conforme o bebê cresça, necessitará cada vez mais de magia... Dessa forma, não há adaptação e sim a necessidade de uma quantidade crescente de magia para que nada de errado ocorra – dessa vez o medimago fitou diretamente a Malfoy – Entenda-se dessa forma... Se há magia de sobra o bebê viverá até a hora de nascer, porém se faltar magia, o bebê morre.

- Menos mal, visto que a magia nasce conosco e a probabilidade de um mago deixar de tê-la é quase nula, com exceção dos casos de doença ou traumatismo grave – Draco estava mais aliviado e aproveitou para olhar ao moreno e comprovar que ele se encontrava da mesma forma, mas o que viu foi um Harry Potter muito preocupado, apertando inconscientemente as mãos no braço da cadeira.

Alguma coisa estava mal...

- Conforme o bebê vai crescendo, a quantidade de magia necessária também cresce... Não é como se só bastasse ter magia circulando pelo corpo. É como se você estivesse conjurando um feitiço ininterrupto que cada dia terá que liberar mais poder... – Harry pronunciou baixo, sem fitar a ninguém.

- Vejo que o doutor Potter percebeu a gravidade da situação... - o medimago observou os dois antes de voltar a falar. – É estritamente necessário que eu saiba, então peço que me respondam com sinceridade... – Harry voltou a crispar os dedos contra o braço da cadeira, tendo uma vaga idéia do que viria – Vocês estão juntos?

- Não – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Doutor Hermman recostou na cadeira soltando um longo suspiro. Bastava olhar para esses dois para perceber que estavam sempre em conflitos, principalmente da forma como negaram, como se o fato de estarem juntos por qualquer que fosse o motivo, era um insulto.

- Para quê precisa saber disso? – Malfoy se pronunciou, indignado – Potter está salvando a vida do meu filho por um pedido de minha falecida esposa.

O medimago não respondeu. Levantou-se e indicou a maca. – Por gentileza, senhor Potter... Gostaria de fazer alguns testes antes de responder a pergunta do senhor Malfoy.

Harry custou para se despregar da cadeira e atender o pedido. Assim que estava recostado na maca, seus olhos foram parar em Malfoy.

O loiro o observava com curiosidade e preocupação mesclados em seus olhos.

Harry se arrepiou ao sentir o feitiço conjurado pelo medimago. Um calor se concentrou em seu ventre por alguns minutos e pairando no ar, sobre seu corpo, pôde ver números e letras sendo formados.

Como era medimago também, conseguiu ler que o primeiro feitiço era para saber se o bebê ainda estava vivo. Comprovou que o coraçãozinho batia numa velocidade quase que o dobro do seu e que estava de tamanho bom para o tempo que tinha de vida.

Sentiu o segundo feitiço, dessa vez dirigida à bolsa mágica. Esta também estava em ordem, sem ruptura ou danificada.

Então o terceiro feitiço foi conjurado pelo medimago, direcionado a seu corpo, e as letras e números não tardaram em aparecer.

Leu com cuidado - _"Corpus: 100; Mentis: 100; Máxima: 75 e Reductus: 10"_ – e ficou pálido.

- Oh Merlin... – soluçou dolorosamente.

- Hum... Como imaginava... – doutor Hermman encerrou o feitiço e os números evaporaram no ar.

- O que constatou? Meu filho está bem? – Malfoy não deixou de esconder a ansiedade.

O medimago ajudou a Harry voltar à cadeira e se acomodou do outro lado do escritório antes de contestar.

- Com o bebê está perfeitamente bem, desenvolvendo como em uma gestação normal. O caso é que com o senhor Potter há um pequeno distúrbio... O corpo está cem por cento saudável, assim como a mente, mas a magia está baixa, provavelmente para suportar essa gestação imposta, e a queda dessa magia é de dez por cento do total. Ou seja, a cada semana ele perde uma parcela de sua magia e assim sucessivamente até zerar.

- Isso parece grave... – Draco olhou para o moreno que ainda se mantinha pálido.

- Na gestação masculina isso é normal. Acontece com todos os gestantes, essa baixa na magia – o medimago tratou de esclarecer.

- O que se necessita fazer para reter essa queda?

Doutor Hermman sorriu, vendo como o loiro estava realmente disposto a ajudar. – Não tem como deter a queda de magia, o que se tem que fazer é ir repondo... – voltou a observar os dois, antes de perguntar – Estão realmente dispostos a seguir esta gestação até o fim?

- Óbvio! – Malfoy retrucou prontamente enquanto Harry passava os dedos pelo cabelo, constrangido.

O medimago apoiou sobre a mesa e fitou diretamente aos olhos verdes. – Está disposto senhor Potter? Sabe que será difícil, principalmente por não serem parceiros...

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, depois deu uma olhadinha em Malfoy, que o observava seriamente, sem entender ao todo.

- Potter... – a voz grave de Malfoy lhe causou calafrios. Ele o incitava a concordar.

- Certo... – disse baixo, ainda mirando os olhos prateados e se perguntando quando ele iria se dar conta.

O medimago sorriu complacente. Ansioso por ver a reação do loiro quando lhe explicasse os detalhes que Potter já sabia de antemão por ser mediauror. Nunca gostou da família Malfoy e esta era uma oportunidade única.

- Então, creio que terei que esclarecer ao senhor Malfoy os procedimentos... – Draco desviou os olhos de Potter para fitá-lo com um pouco de arrogância – Você precisará passar magia para o senhor Potter, através do contato corporal.

E a reação de Draco Malfoy foi sublime...

* * *

Harry às vezes se perguntava porque a vida era tão cruel consigo...

Olhava para as pessoas e lhe parecia injusto. Todos pareciam felizes, sem sérias preocupações, vivendo sua rotina programada e previsível, enquanto a sua...

Fechou os olhos querendo acreditar que era um pesadelo e que ao abri-los novamente, se daria conta que estava em seu apartamento, abraçado a fina cintura de Ginny e que seus filhos ainda dormiam no quarto ao lado.

Lembrou-se da conversa de Malfoy e o medimago, antes do loiro deixar o consultório ruminando de raiva.

* * *

_- Não sou Bi, muito menos gay! Acha que seria fácil meramente mirar um outro homem? Isso é grotesco, repugnante!_

_- Antes da consulta creio ter visto vocês em uma posição nada repugnante, senhor Malfoy..._

_Isso fez Harry corar um pouco. Naquela ocasião estavam se enfrentando e não se 'mirando' com segundas intenções. Seu antebraço ainda estava dolorido pelo agarre brusco da mão de Malfoy para que parasse quieto._

_- Escuta, doutor – Draco cuspiu com desprezo – Não faço as coisas pensando pro lado amoroso ou sexual com outro homem. Eu nem cheguei a considerar que estar perto ou confrontando uma pessoa do mesmo sexo é suspeitoso. E sim, eu respeito e tomo cuidado com minhas ações se tratando de mulheres, pois apenas elas me trazem conotações amorosas e sexuais._

_- Devo lembra-lo que com o senhor Potter deverá ser uma exceção, para o bem do bebê._

_Malfoy apertou os punhos e o fulminou com a mirada. – Nunca me interessei e relacionei com homens e não será agora que farei._

_Harry só ouviu a porta ser batida com força e o suspiro cansado do medimago antes deste lhe dirigir a palavra._

_- Se realmente quiserem levar a cabo essa gestação, terá que convencer ao senhor Malfoy a voltar aqui com você daqui a duas semanas. Precisarei fazer análises na magia dele e constatar qual o grau de contato que deverão ter para que ele possa te passar a quantidade exata de magia que seu corpo necessitará conforme os meses... – Harry voltou a crispar os dedos nos braços da cadeira, incomodado com essa conversa, mas tratou de concordar com a cabeça - Suas preferências são como as do senhor Malfoy?_

_- Nunca senti nada por pessoas do mesmo sexo... – disse baixo. Ao menos sempre teve olhos para garotas, como: Cho, Parvati, Susan, Luna, Ginny... E esta última ainda ocupava seus pensamentos..._

_- Sabe senhor Potter... Tenho alguns pacientes difíceis, que não aceitam o fato de estarem grávidos... É como se achassem que se tornaram monstros, pois seus conceitos giram em torno do "apenas mulheres podem gerar filhos". Muitos tentaram o aborto por meios ilegais e outros o suicídio... No caso de vocês é completamente distinto. Não se interessam por homens, mas precisam ficar juntos por causa de uma gestação imposta por um feitiço... – recostou na cadeira e entrelaçou as mãos sobre o estômago – Vê algum futuro nisso?_

_Essa pergunta não soube responder..._

_Quando saiu do St. Mungus encontrou a Malfoy encostado no carro e fumando um cigarro bruxo. A mão que segurava o cigarro tremia quase imperceptivelmente e soltava lentamente a fumaça após cada tragada, tentando se acalmar._

_- Não sabia que fumava... – disse casualmente, parado a uma distância prudente. Depois daquela conversa não pensava em chegar tão perto de outro homem._

_- Comecei depois da guerra... – disse baixo e o fitou com rancor – Poderia ter me avisado desse "inconveniente"..._

_- Eu não sabia... – o loiro pareceu não acreditar - Já disse que gravidez masculina não era minha área... – retrucou com moléstia – Atendo casos de gravidez quando é assunto muito grave passando a ser enfermidade ou risco de vida._

_Harry percebeu que Malfoy ia dizer algo, provavelmente um insulto, mas de repente se conteve e desceu a mirada para sua barriga. Instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre, seus dedos se agarrando na barra da camiseta na tentativa de encobrir essa parte de seu corpo. O loiro notou e desviou a mirada para o cigarro, fitando seriamente a ponta acesa._

_- Que merda... – Draco deu uma última tragada antes de jogar a ponta dentro de um cesto de lixo próprio para fumantes. Soltou a fumaça por entre os lábios enquanto tomava as chaves do carro e abria a porta para entrar atrás do volante, grunhiu exasperado – Eu sinceramente quero esse bebê..._

* * *

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu que o carro tocava o chão. A estrada que estavam não era movimentada.

Não sabia o que pensar. E realmente estava achando que sua decisão foi mais que equivocada e que talvez não devesse ter atendido o ultimo desejo de uma estranha...

- Acha que perderemos nossa dignidade? – perguntou de repente, mas era o que estava girando em sua mente.

- Lógico... – Draco apertou os lábios, tenso – A homossexualidade é normal, mas para quem é hétero não é muito apreciativo se ver tendo relações com alguém do mesmo sexo... É como se tivéssemos perdendo nossa dignidade... No meu caso principalmente, pois descendo de uma família tradicionalista.

Verdade... Harry lembrava que havia lido em um livro de história bruxa, quando cursava o sexto ano em Hogwarts, algo sobre isso. Queria saber mais sobre o mundo em que nasceu e descobriu que a homossexualidade era vista com normalidade pelos bruxos, mas havia o conceito de que o casamento era só feito com parceiros do sexo oposto.

As famílias mais antigas só se relacionavam com pessoas do mesmo sexo apenas para se divertir e muitas vezes nunca vinha em público. A homossexualidade aberta se expandiu junto com a expansão dos nascidos muggles no Mundo Bruxo. Era como se os bruxos-muggles tivessem aberto novas portas quando conquistaram o direito de viverem entre os magos de sangue-puro.

Mesmo assim, até hoje, os descendentes dessa linhagem pura não se relacionavam com pessoas do mesmo sexo e nem com sangue-muggle... Aqueles que faltavam às regras, como sua própria família Potter, ou os Weasley, eram marginalizados ou, no caso de seu padrinho Sírius, deserdados...

Era algo complicado de se entender...

O mundo bruxo não descriminava a homossexualidade como ocorria no mundo muggle, mas tinham seus próprios preconceitos ao respeito.

Não sabia se era seu instinto "bondoso", mas não via uma relação desse tipo como perda de dignidade. Achava que todos tinham sua dignidade e aqueles que não possuíam, não era necessariamente gays e muggles...

Só concordava uma coisa com Malfoy... Seria uma relação difícil.

- Daqui a duas semanas precisaremos retornar ao St. Mungus... Doutor Hermman precisa te fazer alguns exames...

- Já imagino... – disse cansado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, retirando a franja dos olhos.

Não demoraram muito para chegar na Mansão Malfoy.

Harry observou os grandes portões se abrirem para dar passo ao carro que tomou a alameda em direção à entrada. Sentiu também a poderosa magia milenar que protegia o terreno e seus ocupantes.

Sentia-se num redemoinho de conturbações que começou desde que Ginny lhe dissera que amava outra pessoa e cada vez esses problemas cresciam.

Assim que Malfoy parou o carro tratou de descer, mas uma mão o segurou pelo pulso. Instintivamente puxou o braço, incomodado. Seus olhos buscaram o loiro que estava sério apoiando um cotovelo na porta e observava fixamente em frente.

Então ele sorriu quase com desgosto.

- Viu? Nem conseguimos mais tolerar o toque casual...

Harry tentou relaxar o corpo no banco do carro. Olhou para frente também se perguntando se reagiria dessa forma o tempo todo. Nesse exato momento não via futuro algum nessa gestação/relação.

- Não vai dar certo... – disse baixo, mas o suficiente para o loiro ouvir.

- Não pode usar seus conhecimentos de mediauror e passar meu filho para o útero de uma mulher? Estive pensando nisso e... Seria mais fácil pra todo mundo...

- Não é simples assim... – Harry respirou fundo, sentindo-se impotente e perdido – O bebê não suportaria ser transportado novamente, pode sofrer algum trauma, tanto físico como mental, o que o levaria à morte ou a ter problemas como paralisia, má formação dos membros e do cérebro entre outras patologias...

- Não... Não quero que isso aconteça... – Malfoy negou rapidamente. Essa idéia estava totalmente descartada, então só lhe restava a Potter, infelizmente.

Não estava perturbado por ser Harry Potter, mas sim por ser homem. Merlin! Teria que ter contato com um homem! Só de pensar nisso lhe revolvia o estômago.

Desceram do carro em silêncio e entraram à mansão. Ali, se depararam com três crianças mortalmente caladas e uma Luna Lovegood absorvida em uma conversa estranha com Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco tossiu um pouco, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres.

- Oh! Já chegaram? – Narcissa sorriu discretamente – Sejam bem-vindos...

Harry se aproximou da matriarca e lhe cumprimentou formalmente, depois lançou um olhar reprovador à amiga antes de ir ver Scorpius.

Dava até dó, os meninos ali sentados no amplo sofá. James e Albus numa ponta, o menor quase no colo do maior e o loirinho na ponta contrária feito uma estátua.

Era nítido que estavam completamente coibidos e estranhando o lugar.

- Olá Scorpius... – tocou ao cabelo do menino, tirando os fios de seu rostinho. O pequeno apenas lhe dedicou um tímido sorriso – Conheceu os meus filhos?

O garoto negou com a cabeça o que fez Harry encarar Luna e Narcissa de forma assombrada. As duas passaram todo o tempo conversando entre si e nem prestaram atenção aos meninos!

Sabia que deveria ter pedido pra Hermione acompanhar os garotos e sem dúvida ela os enturmava à força, mas como Hermione tinha que cuidar do filho ainda bebê descartou essa possibilidade. A única opção era Luna...

- James. Albus... – chamou os filhos, que muito constrangidos se aproximaram do pai – Quero que conheçam a Scorpius.

- Olá Sscorpiusss... – James saudou o garoto, mas recebeu uma mirada reprovadora do pai, pela forma que arrastou o nome do menino para caçoar discretamente. Fingiu que não notou – Gostei da sua casa, ela é enorme!

Albus observava o garoto com interesse, vendo como era completamente diferente de todos que já viu. Scorpius não tinha o cabelo escuro como o seu ou de seu pai e irmão, nem era ruivo como a maioria de seus tios e primos por parte de mãe. A única pessoa a qual ele se parecia era com a esposa do tio Bill, a qual poucas vezes vinha em reuniões familiares.

Scorpius encarou os dois com um pouco de moléstia antes de olhar para seu pai. Draco o observava em silêncio sem se intrometer. Então se levantou e mostrou que era um bom anfitrião.

- Prazer em conhece-los... – disse formalmente, para orgulho de Draco.

- Scorpius, por que não mostra para nossos convidados o parque que tem nos fundos?

O garoto apenas fez que sim ao ouvir a voz de seu pai antes de levar os dois irmãos à porta lateral, onde os levariam ao fundo da mansão.

A ama, que estava sentada em uma distancia respeitosa, os acompanhou para certificar que nada aconteceria às crianças.

- Agora que está aqui, vou indo – Luna se despediu num vago sorriso e deixou a casa sem esperar respostas.

- Também me retiro, pra deixa-los à vontade... – Narcissa se despediu.

Harry suspirou, tentando se relaxar após toda a avalanche que recebeu no St. Mungus. Ainda se sentia perturbado.

- Venha, te mostrarei o seu quarto e o quarto das crianças...

Harry seguiu a Malfoy e com interesse observou os detalhes suntuosos que apareciam pelo caminho. A mansão era realmente enorme e estava preocupado dos filhos acabarem se perdendo ali.

Assim que subiu para o segundo andar, notou que o corredor se estendia até onde seus olhos enxergavam. A parte mais afastada sumia na escuridão.

- Preciso deixar claro uma coisa Potter – a voz do loiro atraiu de volta sua atenção – Só usem a parte norte da casa, que é esta que estamos. O restante da mansão está inutilizado por ser muito grande e pouco freqüentado, e a parte oeste é onde ficam meus pais... Acho que com isso se resume o porque de não ir para lá.

- Seu pai sabe que estaremos aqui?

- Minha mãe deve ter comentado com ele... – deu pouco caso.

Mesmo curioso por saber o motivo desse desinteresse pelo próprio pai, Harry não achou sensato questionar. Não cabia a si o que se passava com a família de Malfoy.

Assim que estavam frente a uma porta, o loiro a abriu – Este é seu quarto. Pode decora-lo ao seu modo.

Harry entrou no aposento e olhou ao redor. O quarto dava praticamente o tamanho de seu apartamento. Uma enorme cama se situava ao fundo com dossel de veludo, do outro lado uma mini sala ao redor da lareira, logo em frente à porta as janelas eram encobertas por espessas cortinas e não muito longe da lareira havia uma porta.

Só que o que mais lhe impressionou, não foi o tamanho do quarto, e sim a cor empregada nele. Branco, puro e liso branco desde as paredes até a cor das poltronas.

- Hum... Tirando o fato de ser exageradamente grande... Não acha que é muito branco? Não que eu não goste, mas trabalhar em um lugar com essa cor já me tem saturado, acredite.

Draco sorriu um pouco. – Deixei em neutro para que mudasse da forma que quisesse. Não necessariamente é obrigatório ser dessa cor.

- Ah sim... - Harry o olhou com surpresa – Eu... Posso escolher da forma que me cai melhor?

O loiro estendeu o braço indicando ao redor. – Fique à vontade... – Harry pegou a varinha, mas antes que pudesse se decidir onde começaria, Malfoy o deteve – Lembre-se que está com queda de magia. Não é bom usa-la por coisas banais, chamarei um elfo doméstico para que mude a tonalidade pra você.

- Verdade. Havia me esquecido... – olhou com pesar a própria varinha antes de guarda-la de volta ao bolso da calça.

- Pukky – um elfo apareceu num estalo e se inclinou numa respeitosa reverência – Quero que mude as cores conforme Harry Potter desejar.

- Sim mestre, será um prazer para Pukky... – o elfo se posicionou ao lado do moreno e concentrou magia na ponta do dedo indicador.

Na mesma hora em que fez isso, Harry sentiu como se sua pressão arterial despencava vertiginosamente o deixando pálido. O mundo passou a girar e escurecer.

Draco se assustou quando notou que Potter perdia cor e a boca se tornava de uma cor azulada, quase roxa, então o abraçou para impedir que caísse quando desmaiou sem mais nem menos.

- Potter! – o carregou e o depositou sobre a cama – Pukky chame ao doutor Hermman no St. Mungus. Agora!

O elfo tremeu e desapareceu para cumprir a ordem.

Enquanto esperava o medimago, Draco encostou perto do rosto de Potter para sentir se respirava. Como não parecia respirar, seu nervosismo passou a se tornar alarmante. Tinha que faze-lo voltar a si e puxar oxigênio para não morrer, e tudo isso sem usar feitiço.

Então fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo lembrando-se da aula de Costumes Muggles que freqüentou em Hogwarts.

Tampou o nariz e abriu a boca puxando levemente o maxilar com os dedos. Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de tragar ar, para em seguida encostar a boca contra a de Potter e soprar. Afastou para buscar mais ar e voltar a soprar dentro da boca do moreno que, tendo uma pressão na traquéia, obrigou o músculo abrir a passagem contraída, tossiu um pouco voltando a respirar, mas sem realmente cobrar consciência.

Draco terminava de afastar da boca do moreno com o coração desesperado. Fitava o rosto ainda pálido de Potter sem acreditar que o primeiro contato que teriam seria tão pronto e dessa forma.

Então o barulho de alguém entrando pelo quarto às pressas o fez sair do estupor. Sem ter tempo de enfocar a visão ao recém chegado, foi empurrado de lado enquanto doutor Hermman se sentava ao lado de Harry e o manuseava com preocupação, medindo o pulso, a temperatura e com um feitiço para saber se algo aconteceu com o corpo ou com o feto, descobriu que a magia de Harry havia decaído em cinqüenta por cento do total, algo muito preocupante. Por pouco não passa do chamado "linha vermelha" para um gestante.

- Por Merlin... O que houve? – perguntou o medimago – Não constato nenhum tipo de agressão, nem feitiço, nem enfermidade passageira ou causadas da própria gravidez...

- Não sei o que houve... Ele simplesmente ficou pálido e desabou inconsciente... – Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo tentando lembrar se havia acontecido algo a mais. Então seus olhos pousaram sobre o elfo que estava silenciosamente num canto aguardando qualquer ordem – Pukky! Sim, foi quando meu elfo parou do lado dele e ia mudar as cores das paredes quando aconteceu. Antes disso, ele parecia bem.

- Pukky fez algo mau, mestre Malfoy? – o elfo tremia amedrontado, abaixando as orelhas.

Doutor Hermman fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Isso é raro, mas pode acontecer... – se levantou e observou a criatura – Um elfo puxa energia vital para fazer magia, por isso não precisa de varinha e tem um alto poder. É a chamada magia natural, que vem dos objetos ao redor, principalmente se for através de meios que concentram energia viva, como plantas, ou o fluxo de um rio correndo, ou do sol, enfim, eles puxam para si a energia das coisas ao seu redor para canalizarem magia natural. Nós magos temos uma espécie de defesa contra esse magnetismo que eles utilizam, um bloqueio que impede que nossa energia seja sugada.

- O que não foi o caso de Harry... – Draco estava preocupado.

- Não... Com o senhor Potter, essa defesa não funcionou, talvez por ter gasto muita magia usando o feitiço de "aparatação de embrião" e na criação violenta, sem seu corpo estar preparado, de uma bolsa mágica para a gestação. Isso me leva à teoria de que o senhor Potter nunca geraria uma criança, pois são raros os homens que tem esse "dom".

- Ele está bem?

- Perdeu muita magia, se é o que quer saber... – o medimago negou com a cabeça – Terá que ajudá-lo a repor a perda ou não agüentará muito.

Draco engoliu em seco. Franziu o cenho enquanto fitava o piso de forma preocupada e indecisa.

- E... O que tenho que... Fazer?

- O que fará é o meio mais rápido de passar magia a outra pessoa, mas que não é recomendável. Só utilizaremos isso agora por ser de extrema necessidade. Venha – Draco se aproximou da cama e observou o corpo estendido, quase não o notava respirar. Doutor Hermman segurou seu pulso e o fez pousar a mão sobre o peito de Potter – Pronto? – o loiro apenas fez que sim, respirando fundo – Concentre-se em sua magia e pronuncie "Maxima Patronus Vitae".

- Maxima Patronus Vitae – então sentiu como sua magia era expelida de seu corpo, formando seu Patronus que adentrou pelo corpo de Potter o envolvendo numa luz prateada. Quando a luz se extinguiu, sentia como sua energia também se extinguia. Caiu sentado sem forças.

- Está assustado? – o velho medimago sorriu um pouco – É um derivado do Espectro Patronus utilizado para mandar mensagens ou afugentar criaturas das trevas. O Patronus é parte de cada um, por isso possui formas diferentes conforme pessoa, esse feitiço passa parte de si para o receptor, aumentando a magia no corpo de quem o recebe, porém drena a magia no corpo de quem o oferece.

- Isso é magia das trevas... – Draco rebateu. Não podia ser outra coisa. Ainda sentia-se débil sem condições de se levantar.

- Esse feitiço é magia antiga sem varinha e sua única utilidade é a de cura – o medimago o corrigiu. Então apontou a varinha para Harry conjurando feitiços de testes para ter certeza de que estava bem – Corpus: 100; Mentis: 100; Máxima: 100 e Reductus: 10. Meus parabéns senhor Malfoy! Acaba de repor em cem por cento a magia do senhor Potter – doutor Hermman não resistiu a vontade de caçoar.

- Escuta velho... Se vier aqui para me insultar ou rir da minha cara...

- O senhor não poderá fazer nada, pois em toda Inglaterra, eu sou o único _mediauror_ que fez mais oito anos de extensão para atender exclusivamente os casos de gravidez masculina. Pode ir para outro país em busca de outro medimago especializado? Sim, isso é obvio, mas garanto que nenhum deles sairá às pressas de seu consultório com risco a serem presos por viagens internacionais sem o consentimento do Ministério que só libera os passageiros de trasladores ou via flú por cada viagem e não por temporada ou quando bem desejarem.

Draco apertou os lábios, sentindo o sangue subir. Estava odiando esse medimago e por razões, seria capaz de usar até uma imperdoável.

Um movimento captou a atenção dos dois homens que se desafiavam com a mirada. Harry acordava já recuperado, sua cor voltava a ser a mesma e não o pálido doentio. Com lentidão se sentou na cama e passou a vista ao redor, pousando sobre os dois que estavam ao lado da cama.

- Doutor Hermman? – ficou confuso em vê-lo ali, então ficou pior ao notar que o loiro estava sentado no chão – Malfoy? O que aconteceu?

- Olá Harry... – o velho sorriu afetuosamente – Você passou mal e desmaiou, mas não se preocupe, já está tudo resolvido. Apenas fique longe dos elfos domésticos.

- O que tem haver com elfos domésticos? – estava ainda mais confuso.

- Eles drenam sua magia, então evite aproximar de qualquer um deles. E também aconselho tirar licença do trabalho, pois conjurar feitiços que exigem alta quantidade de magia só agravará a redução em seu corpo e isso requererá mais reposições por ambas as partes – olhou ao loiro – Melhor que seja você ou algum outro mago ou bruxa para ajudar ao senhor Potter com os feitiços e aviso que não se pode usar o Patronus Vitae que acabamos de nos beneficiar, pois você pode morrer. O coração simplesmente não agüentará uma drenagem tão brusca várias vezes seguidas.

- Quanto tempo ficarei sem magia?

- Nesse exato momento seu corpo já deve estar produzindo magia para implantar a perda recente. Você poderá conjurar feitiços simples, mas não os mais elaborados durante uns dois meses. Endente agora o risco de se usar esse feitiço? A recuperação fica mais lenta quanto mais se usa então, totalmente descartado.

Draco se levantou, sentindo como seu corpo voltava ao normal. Era como se estivesse com todos os músculos dormentes e que aos poucos voltava à ativa.

Sinceramente pensou que seria uma boa idéia utilizar o feitiço para repor a magia de Potter, mas se ficasse indefeso, corria o risco de ser atacado sem chances de se defender, nem a si mesmo, quem dirá seu filho...

Olhou para o moreno e reconsiderou. Seus filhos, afinal, Potter levava seu outro filho...

- Não imaginava que gerar um filho fosse tão complicado – Harry finalmente se fez ouvir, até então apenas ouvia o que os dois diziam.

- E não é. O seu caso que é um pouco... Diferente, por assim dizer – o medimago se despediu de Harry com um aceno de cabeça, então olhou para Malfoy – Poderia me acompanhar até o corredor?

Draco simplesmente o seguiu para fora do quarto, sem antes dispensar o elfo para que não ficasse muito tempo perto de Potter. No corredor, olhou ao velho aguardando o que desejava conversar longe dos ouvidos do moreno.

- Tenho que alertar que haverá mudança de temperamento no senhor Potter... E não digo como em uma mulher. A situação é bem distinta e foi exatamente por isso que deixei de atuar como auror para estudar mais oito longos anos em gravidez masculina. Até dez anos atrás, sabe quantos homens deram a luz? – Draco negou com a cabeça, sem entender aonde o medimago queria chegar – Nenhum... De dez entre dez morriam ou matavam o próprio filho – dessa vez sim, Draco entendeu. Arregalou os olhos com assombro – Hoje em dia, de dez, apenas dois conseguem levar a gestação até o fim, cinco por meios manipulados com poções ou feitiços ilegais.

- O que exatamente eu tenho que saber?

- Que a depressão abate de forma impiedosa aos homens nessa fase... Eles se sentem na obrigação de matarem o _corpo estranho que se incubou dentro de si_ ou acabam se suicidando... Conheço casos de parceiros que usaram Império em seus cônjuges para que eles não se auto-destruíssem, mas que de uma forma ou de outra, isso acaba destruindo parte da mente e do caráter de quem é submetido a esse feitiço. O conjurador foi preso em Azkaban e a suposta vítima nunca mais foi a mesma depois de quase um ano sob o feitiço imperdoável...

- Harry sabe que leva um bebê, ele próprio se _ofereceu_ para isso...

- Mas quando se está em gestação, tudo muda dentro de si, o corpo, os hormônios, o emocional. Se em uma mulher a mudança é grande, em um homem é cem vezes pior. Vai chegar um momento em que ele provavelmente não aceitará isso e não enxergará com racionalidade o que agora tem consciência. Só acho que deva se dedicar de corpo e alma e me avisar se notar qualquer mudança em seu comportamento.

* * *

James seguia atrás dos dois menores e notou como seu irmão parecia muito interessado no novo garoto.

Chegaram no parquinho onde foram sentar em um banco que flutuava alguns centímetros do solo.

A velha ama tomou lugar em uma cadeira de balanço situada debaixo de uma varanda de vidro com trepadeiras em flores amarelas. Ali também havia uma mesa baixa e almofadas pelo chão.

- Nossa seu pai é realmente rico! – James passou a caminhar ao redor do lugar, olhando como o espaço para brincar era grande e que mais ao longe entrava no jardim com trilhas e canteiros arquitetados.

- Somos Malfoy... – o loirinho respondeu, como se só o nome explicava a riqueza.

James o olhou com o cenho franzido. – Nosso pai também possui dinheiro e não é pouco visto que nossos primos não podem comprar muitos brinquedos e roupas que compramos, mas eu digo que... Seu pai é podre de rico! – abriu os braços de forma exagerada, tentando mostrar a magnitude desse fato.

- Somos Malfoy... – Scorpius deu de ombros.

Os braços de James caíram. – Como alguém que é podre de rico pode ficar tão antipático como você? Scorpius! Você pode ter de tudo! Qualquer coisa que quiser seu pai te dá! Nós não podemos, pois nosso pai tem dinheiro, mas não para gastar sem pensar.

- Eu adoraria ter na minha casa um parque como o seu... – Albus sorriu um pouco, vendo como os olhos prateados do outro garoto se pousavam em seus olhos.

- Pra começo de conversa, moramos em um apartamento. Sabe o que é isso? – James retomou a palavra. Scorpius apenas negou com a cabeça. Nunca tinha visto um apartamento antes – São casas que tem o tamanho de sua sala de visitas e que são construídas uma em cima da outra, fazendo uma pilha bem alta.

- Nossa, parece legal! – o loirinho arregalou os olhos, tentando imaginar.

- Ah sim, no começo é interessante, pois você pode ver a cidade pelo alto, mas com o tempo é chato, pois nem quintal você possui – James bufou – E pra sair do terreno onde mora tem que dividir espaço com todos os outros moradores. Tem uma piscina, mas todo mundo utiliza ao mesmo tempo...

Scorpius torceu o arrebitado nariz. – Todo mundo? Até quem não é da sua família e seus amigos?

- Todo o amontoado de famílias que vivem nessa pilha de casas chamada apartamento.

- Nós temos cinco piscinas. Duas aqui fora, duas lá dentro e uma que é a particular do meu pai e fica no jardim de inverno dos cisnes negros.

James abriu a boca sem acreditar. – Está me dizendo que tem cinco piscinas e tem um jardim de inverno?

- Não... – Scorpius negou com a cabeça – Temos ao todo vinte jardins de inverno, mas os maiores são apenas três que é a dos cisnes negros, a das orquídeas que é a favorita da minha avó e a dos vaga-lumes, que dá para o escritório do meu avô.

- Vaga-lumes? – Albus sorriu amplamente – Podemos vê-los? Teve uma vez que Jey pegou dois pra mim! Eu não consegui pegar nenhum...

- Meu pai sabe pegar bastante – Scorpius parecia ter se interessado na conversa, pois sorria mais – Ele até consegue pegar as fadas!

- Verdade? – Albus abriu ainda mais os olhos, impressionado – E ele pode pegar uma fada pra mim também?

- Eu posso pedir pra ele.

- As fadas são realmente muito difíceis de pegar – James se sentou num brinquedo giratório que estava frente aos dois menores. Quando o brinquedo sentiu seu peso, passou a girar sozinho o sobre-saltando e quase o fazendo cair no chão – Hei!

Os outros dois começaram a rir pela cara de susto que havia feito.

Ann olhava às crianças e sorria amplamente. O patrãozinho parecia estar mais alegre, até ria junto com demais.

Não gostava de ver o menino tão sozinho, pois crianças tinham que se divertir com amigos, correr, pular e estar junto com mais crianças, mas não era como a falecida patroa enxergava...

Hellenna amava o filho, mas o criava com muita disciplina e regras. Não eram permitidas outras crianças, pois elas poderiam estragar a personalidade e o caráter que Scorpius estava em fase de construção. Não podia deixa-lo se sujar na terra, nem ficar correndo pelos cantos, muito menos pulando ou gritando, era inadmissível para o herdeiro Malfoy. E desde os dois anos passava metade do dia estudando rigorosamente como controlar a magia, como falar direito, escrever, ler, prestar atenção e até aprender etiqueta!

O patrão já era quase o oposto da esposa. Ele aprovava os estudos desde novo, mas não em exagero, e também era a favor da disciplina, regras tradicionalistas que todo descendente aristocrata tinha que saber na ponta da língua e da conduta e etiqueta, mas queria que o filho também tivesse amigos e não ficasse sozinho na maior parte do tempo. Como um dos meios para aumentar o lado social do filho, Draco se associou em um parque de diversão para a sociedade alta da Inglaterra bruxa.

Porém, Scorpius continuava retraído e pouco comunicativo. Nem sempre tinha opinião e quando as tinha, certamente guardava para si mesmo e ignorava o resto com apatia.

O garoto passava mais tempo com a mãe do que com o pai, então para a ama, esse era o motivo que o tornara tão recluso, pois os ensinamentos da mãe predominavam os do pai.

Enquanto Scorpius mostrava um por um os brinquedos e como eles funcionavam, Ann tocou um sino para chamar algum elfo doméstico. No instante seguinte a criatura estava a seu lado aguardando ordens.

- Traga uma jarra de leite, uma jarra de suco de abóbora, uma travessa de biscoitos de chocolate e outra de tortinhas francesas. Não esqueça dos bombomzinhos de chocolate ao leite rico em vitaminas e das frutinhas caramelizadas.

Assim que o elfo se foi, a velha mulher sorriu para si mesma. Estava tão entusiasmada com a animação de Scorpius e dele estar se divertindo com os filhos de Harry Potter, que se auto-permitiu deixa-los comer um pouco de doce.

- Sorte que Hellenna não está aqui para brigar e proibir os garotos de qualquer "porcaria" doce e faze-los comer apenas cereal sem açúcar... – escapuliu baixinho, para então se arrepender e fazer o gesto da cruz olhando para o céu – Perdoe-me Senhor, mas ela estava judiando do próprio filho...

Ann era uma squib que vivia na parte muggle perto de Wildshire. Sua lareira era conectada com a lareira dos Malfoy por trabalhar ali como ama do pequeno Scorpius, então acreditava em um Deus e conhecia os costumes religiosos do povo muggle.

O elfo voltou a aparecer, colocando a bandeja com todas as comidas solicitadas sobre a mesa e voltou a desaparecer num estalo.

- Venham comer meninos!

Os três garotos correram para a mesa.

* * *

Assim que o medimago e Malfoy saíram do quarto, Harry levantou da cama e se dirigiu à janela. Empurrou a cortina e apoiou a testa contra o vidro frio. Ali se tinha a visão de parte do jardim e para seu maior prazer, onde havia um pequeno parquinho para crianças.

Sorriu ao ver os meninos se divertindo enquanto a velha ama os cuidava.

Então notou como um elfo aparecia com uma bandeja cheia de suco, doces e biscoitos para as crianças.

Ficou sério pensando em sua situação.

Se não podia usar mais magia, como seria daqui pra frente? Teria que arranjar algo para se distrair, pois também não podia voltar ao trabalho, única coisa, além de seus dois filhos que eram seu mundo, sua vida, que o mantinha longe da cruel realidade em que estava.

Odiava-se por ainda sentir algo por Ginny...

De repente aquela mansão lhe parecia estranha demais, e mesmo sendo gigantesca, começou a se sentir sufocado naquele ambiente. Estaria longe do serviço, estaria longe do apartamento que viveu por quase dez anos, estaria longe de tudo que lhe era familiar.

Precisava conversar com alguém, mas não queria perturbar a paz de Ron e Hermione. Também não sabia como conversaria sobre sua vida sem Ginny para qualquer um dos Weasley, era absurdo.

Mas precisava, necessitava, clamava por ouvir palavras diferentes, por ouvir algo que realmente lhe aliviasse senão tudo, ao menos em parte.

Então veio em mente o sorriso amoroso de Remus. Fazia tempo que não conversava com o último membro dos Marotos.

Mordeu o lábio inferior pensando se seria uma boa idéia incomodar ao estimado homem... Sempre via Remus quando este ia buscar Nynfadora no Ministério quando por algum motivo havia sido chamado a estar ali. A última vez que o viu foi no domingo retrasado quando almoçaram na casa de Andrômeda. Também fazia tempo que não visitava seu afilhado Teddy...

Decidiu-se que sim, iria fazer uma visita à eles e precisava contar sua novidade... Passou os dedos pela barriga.

Draco o observava calado, vendo como Potter estava imerso em pensamento. Fazia alguns minutos que retornara ao quarto e o pegou dessa forma intertida, fitando o vazio pela janela.

Como o doutor Hermman havia dito, o estado psicológico do moreno poderia ser perigoso e vendo-o assim, se perguntava se ele já não estava passando por alguma mudança de temperamento. Essas coisas não podiam brincar, ou quando se desse conta, seria tarde.

Lembrou-se de como tivera que reagir quando Potter ficou sem respirar e teve que reter uma arcada de repulsa. Ainda bem que o moreno estava inconsciente ou seria muito mais constrangedor.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e esquecer esse detalhe. Quando voltou a abri-los, deu de cara com os olhos esverdeados o fitando.

- Fazia muito tempo que estava aí? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não... Apenas não quis te chamar porque parecia muito pensativo...

- Pensava em ir ver a Remus...

- Agora? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não gostava muito do homem-lobo.

- Sim, preciso contar as novidades e onde estarei. Faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia andar sozinho nessas condições...

Harry ficou extremamente sério. – Não vejo porque... Ainda estou no primeiro mês e posso andar perfeitamente bem sozinho.

- Se quiser ir, não direi o contrário, mas irei com você.

- Não preciso que fique me vigiando os passos! – Harry se afastou da janela com irritação – O desmaio foi por causa do elfo doméstico, já estou bem.

- Insisto que te acompanharei... – Draco quase sibilou como uma ordem.

- Eu vou so.zi.nho. Não quero que ninguém fique marcando meus passos, muito menos você Malfoy! E garanto que será muito estranho aparecer na casa dos Tonks com você pendurado em mim!

- Não discuta comigo! – o loiro estreitou os olhos.

Harry parou frente a Malfoy o enfrentando. – Eu faço o que quero e não é por estar esperando um filho seu que irei te obedecer! – seu dedo cutucava o peito do loiro com provocação – Posso estar na sua casa, mas porque foi você quem quis e não o contrário. Posso estar sem muita magia, mas garanto que tenho o suficiente para te cruciar dolorosamente e ainda sair com vida e com o bebê em perfeitas condições e outro detalhe que você sempre gosta de ressaltar. Sou o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo o Famoso Herói que livrou a todos de Voldemort e bem... – sorriu de lado com os olhos brilhando – Salvei inclusive o seu traseiro. Entendeu?

Draco apertou o maxilar e ergueu ainda mais o queixo encarando essas esmeraldas que pareciam arder em chamas. Ali estava o Harry Potter que conhecia e não o disperso e quase apagado medimago que trabalhava no St. Mungus.

- Mas te levo até a porta e te busco.

Harry suspirou passando os dedos pelo cabelo e se afastando de Malfoy. Não tinha jeito...

- Cabeçudo idiota... – grunhiu.

- Não precisa agradecer cara-rachada... – Draco sorriu com suficiência.

Após avisarem à Narcissa e à ama, deixaram a mansão rumo à casa de Andrômeda Tonks.

* * *

Depois de quase brigar com Malfoy na porta da casa de Andrômeda, ter que concordar que ligaria para o celular do loiro para que viesse busca-lo e quase expulsa-lo a chutes, Harry agora se encontrava sentado numa das poltronas da sala bebendo um gostoso chá de erva-doce com hortelã.

- Fazia tempo que não vinha visitar vocês... Como está Teddy?

- Muito bem... Deve estar terminando o banho agora – Andrômeda olhava pela janela enquanto bebia de sua xícara. Sorriu imperceptivelmente – Sabe, pode dizer ao meu sobrinho que ele está permitido entrar em minha casa.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou pela janela preocupado em ver alguma cabeleira loira do outro lado da rua. Para seu alívio não tinha nada.

- Tudo bem, eu direi quando ele vier me buscar...

Andrômeda elevou uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada a respeito. No instante seguinte Teddy apareceu na sala, entusiasmado em abraçar ao padrinho.

Harry retribuiu o abraço, feliz em ver o garoto tão alegre. Quando cumpriu a maioridade bruxa, ou seja, aos dezessete anos, Remus havia perguntado se gostaria de ser padrinho oficial de Teddy e que seria uma grande honra, isso poderia ter certeza.

No início ficou meio surpreso, pois o garotinho já estava com dois anos de idade e sem padrinho, foi descobrir que o amigo de seus pais estava esperando que cumprisse a idade certa para ser padrinho antes de escalar qualquer outro, pois Harry seria perfeito para o título.

Não teria cabimento se recusasse.

Afagou o cabelo azul enquanto Teddy se sentava no braço da poltrona em que estava. Entusiasmado passou a tagarelar sua ansiedade em entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem.

- Acha que serei bem aceito, Harry? – perguntou o menino, com um tímido sorriso. Nunca esconderam sua herança genética.

- Lógico! Pode haver pessoas que te insultem, mas isso acontece com todos. Até comigo que era o tão comentado Harry Potter não escapei – sorriu abertamente quando o garoto voltou a se alegrar.

- Em que casa irei? Gryffindor? Oh sim terá que ser Gryffindor, como meus pais! – seus olhos brilhavam numa cor ambarina, própria dos de sangue lupino – Mamãe me disse que certamente eu me darei bem em Gryffindor, a casa dos valentes!

Andrômeda havia deixado a sala para que tivessem mais privacidade, mas não demorou muito para outra pessoa aparecer em cena.

Remus saiu pela lareira e sorriu ao ver quem estava ali com Teddy.

- Harry! – abraçou efusivamente ao jovem – Pensei que tinha esquecido de nos visitar!

- Desculpe a demora, mas aconteceram muitas coisas.

Remus se sentou na poltrona que ficava de frente a de Harry. – Fiquei sabendo por Nynfa o que você andou aprontando... – sorriu um pouco olhando para a barriga de Harry – Sente-se bem?

- Creio que sim... – Harry deu de ombros – Não o sinto pra ser mais sincero – e sorriu um pouco.

- Ainda está no começo... Só sentirá a partir do segundo mês... – Remus observou o rosto do rapaz. Então olhou para Teddy quem o olhava com olhinhos suplicantes.

- O que foi? – Harry olhou a ambos suspicaz – Estão tramando algo?

- Só quero que meu padrinho saiba a verdade... Por favor, papai... – o garoto implorou – Ele também vai ter um bebê, isso não é ruim...

Harry olhou para Remus com interrogação. Do que esses dois estavam falando afinal?

O rosto de Remus tomou uma camada de vermelho e Harry pôde ver claramente nos olhos âmbar, a vergonha que sentia. Parecia ser vergonha misturada a culpa.

- Sinto não ter te dito antes Harry... Mas me é muito difícil comentar sobre isso... – Remus abaixou a cabeça, parecendo mais acabado do que esteve durante a guerra.

- Aconteceu algo Remus? – a preocupação era latente na voz e no rosto de Harry.

- Nynfadora não é minha mãe. Eu nasci de meu papai – Teddy soltou num grande sorriso – Mas eu gosto dela como se fosse minha mãe.

O queixo de Harry foi parar no chão após esta chocante confissão surpreendente. Buscou a Remus para ter certeza que ouviu direito.

O lupino não o olhava, parecia mais perdido do que qualquer um ali na sala, então voltou a olhar para o garoto.

- Se é assim... Por que seu cabelo muda de cor como os de um metamorfomago?

- Isso no meu cabelo é um simples feitiço de humor que as crianças bruxas aprendem para brincar. Meu cabelo é preto.

- Teddy... Poderia vir ajudar a vovó? – Andrômeda chamou da porta da cozinha. Sabia que a conversa passaria a algo mais sério e o melhor era retirar o menino dali.

Com um bico de contrariedade Teddy beijou o rosto de Harry e foi atrás da avó.

Sozinhos na sala, Remus tratou de erguer a cabeça e confrontar a verdade que mantinha durante tantos anos escondida até de si mesmo.

- É vergonhoso... Foi um choque pra mim e eu não sabia se era por minha maldição, por ser metade criatura das trevas, uma besta inumana... – movia as mãos enquanto tentava articular as palavras certas – Os três primeiros meses eu não desconfiei de nada, mas depois foi como se o mundo tivesse desabado... A família Tonks me acolheram com carinho e preocupação... Acho que não estaria aqui se não fosse por eles... Então dei o segundo nome a meu filho de Ted em homenagem ao pai de Nynfa...

- Segundo nome? Pensei que Teddy era o primeiro nome... Quando eu o apadrinhei apenas tive que dizer Ted Lupin.

- No apadrinhamento não há necessidade de dizer o nome do afilhado, apenas estarem juntos para o feitiço ser completado já basta...

- E qual é o primeiro nome de Teddy?

- Orion...

_- Orion... __Orion..._ – pensava Harry. Já conhecia esse nome. Então se lembrou de onde conhecia esse nome, apesar de não ser quase pronunciado e arregalou os olhos – Sírius Orion Black...

"_Meu cabelo é preto..."._

O eco da voz de Teddy retumbou em sua mente.

Orion é o segundo nome de Sírius, nome que pertenceu ao seu pai. E Sírius tinha o cabelo preto como a maioria dos Black.

_Orion Ted Black-Lupin..._

- Você já estava grávido quando Sírius caiu no véu... – os olhos verdes encheram de lágrimas – E a culpa do Teddy não conhecer o outro pai é minha... De você ter passado por tudo sozinho... - Harry tampou a boca com as mãos e se levantou da poltrona buscando ar. Sentia-se tão culpado, mais ainda ao saber disso. As lágrimas já desciam por suas faces – Sinto muito... Por Deus... Me perdoe...

Foi tentar deixar a casa, em busca de um lugar deserto onde pudesse se xingar e berrar e revoltar contra si mesmo sozinho e onde não precisasse enfrentar a Remus, nem ao pequeno Teddy, quando sentiu como era abraçado.

- Harry, a culpa não foi sua... – Remus o abraçava apertado. Não queria que ele se sentisse dessa forma, não queria abrir velhas feridas que nunca foram realmente sanadas.

- Sim... A culpa é minha... Eu... Eu... – soluçava e tentava se afastar desse abraço confortante porque não merecia isso. Não merecia o carinho de Remus...

- Escuta Harry... Sírius nunca se perdoou por ter escusado ser o portador do Fidelius de seus pais e este ter passado a Pettigrew. Para Sírius, ser o portador do encantamento era óbvio demais, pois todos sabiam que ele e seu pai eram melhores amigos, inseparáveis em tudo. Ele fez isso pensando no melhor, mas acabou acontecendo algo equivocado... Ter permanecido treze anos em Azkaban foi justo para o seu padrinho? – Harry negou com a cabeça. Nunca achou justo que Sírius perdesse todos esses anos trancafiado por ser inocente – Mas para Sírius, ele se conformou porque achava que mereceu, pelo que fez... Por ter permitido que o traidor do Peter fosse o guardião do Fidelius... E só não se permitiu morrer para vingar a morte de seus pais e te ajudar no que fosse preciso...

- Tenho certeza de que meus pais nunca o culpariam... – Harry murmurou com a voz embargada pelo recente choro.

- Sim... Também sei que Lily e James nunca pensariam em culpa-lo. E que ele fez o que fez achando que seria o melhor, para o bem de todos... Assim como também sei que você nunca pensou em machucar nenhum de nós, nem que fosse acontecer o que aconteceu aquele dia no Ministério... Você não sabia que Voldemort podia entrar em sua mente e que não era apenas visões em segundo plano... Achou que podia salva-lo e seu coração gritava para salva-lo... Sírius fez o mesmo por você, foi em seu auxilio porque o coração gritava para te salvar... – fez uma pausa, sentindo como Harry parava de soluçar e apenas suspirava em busca de ar e não tentava mais se afastar – Tenho certeza que Sírius nunca te culparia pelo que aconteceu...

Ficaram um tempo em silencio apenas abraçados, até que Harry se afastou enxugando as lágrimas. Remus aproveitou para enxugar as próprias que haviam traído seus olhos e transbordado.

- Desculpe Remus... É que... É muito difícil pra mim...

- Tudo bem Harry... Eu entendo... – Remus sorriu o puxando com delicadeza para se sentarem no sofá frente à lareira.

- Então... – respirou fundo tentando afastar esses sentimentos tristes – Desde quando estavam juntos?

- Começamos a namorar desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts... – Remus sorriu ao se recordar – Foi por acaso, nem sabíamos que nossa proximidade era por motivos amorosos... Teu pai foi o primeiro a saber, depois Peter e sua mãe. James e Lily nos apoiaram desde o primeiro momento, mas nunca chegamos a nos mostrar abertamente em Hogwarts por causa das pessoas. O que importava era nós dois e nosso mundo quando estávamos no dormitório, o resto era resto, mas havia a família de Sírius e não quisemos problemas desnecessários...

- Foram dias felizes até o último ano escolar. Depois foi um inferno... – Harry deixou de sorrir, tomando um semblante sério, quase furioso ao se recordar da guerra – Aconteceram todas as tragédias que você já está cansado de saber e Sírius foi preso em Azkaban... Meu mundo acabou nesse dia... Sem meus amigos, sem a pessoa que eu amava... Passei treze anos tentando viver sem poder realmente viver... Dia trás dia me arrastando como se fosse algo sem valor... Sabe o que é isso?

- E como conseguiu suportar? – Harry sentia mais admiração ainda por este homem. Depois de tanto sofrimento ainda tinha forças para sorrir, para dizer "bom dia".

Remus voltou a sorrir. - Porque antes de ser preso, Sírius me disse: Seja forte, porque eu também o serei... Então eu soube que ele me pedia que continuasse de pé e o esperasse, porque ele voltaria demorasse o tempo que fosse...

- Treze anos é muito tempo... – Harry estava impressionado. No fundo se perguntava se estivesse no lugar de Remus, conseguiria?

- Não para quem ama verdadeiramente...

- Sabe... Te ouvindo dizer isso, dá até vontade de acreditar... – riu fracamente.

- Não acredita Harry? – Remus se surpreendeu.

- É meio difícil acredita em amor depois que sua esposa que você tanto ama, te diz que ama outra pessoa e não pensa duas vezes em largar tudo e ir embora...

- Harry... – Remus segurou as mãos do moreno – Nenhum relacionamento é as mil maravilhas. Se alguém te disser que amou verdadeiramente a primeira pessoa que encontrou na vida e que viveram felizes para sempre, isso é mentira. Sírius e eu tivemos altos e baixos em nosso relacionamento. Sírius era um galinha incorrigível, eu me relacionei com outra pessoa antes de estar com Sírius, sua mãe namorava outra pessoa quando seu pai a conheceu e a arrebatou do pobre coitado que nunca o perdoou...

- Quem era o pobre coitado?

- Snape...

- Oh... Por isso esse ódio milenar passado de geração para geração?

- Provavelmente... – Remus voltou a apertar as mãos de Harry – Foi estranho depois que Sírius retornou de Azkaban... Quando eu o vi... Nossa... Não sabia como reagir e creio que não foi como ele esperava... Passar todo o tempo afiançado nas lembranças para não perdê-las para os dementadores e reviver o passado enquanto passa o presente num cubículo e não tem esperanças de um futuro é muito diferente de quando se passam treze anos do lado de fora, _vivendo_.

- Ele ainda se lembrava de você naquela época?

- Sim... E foi difícil ver como tudo havia mudado... Tanto pra mim como pra ele. Mas sabe, tivemos que entrar novamente no coração do outro e mostrar que éramos nós mesmos não importando o quê havia mudado. Seguíamos sendo nós, e nos queríamos...

- Até que se resolveram a tal ponto que surgiu o pequeno Teddy... – Harry riu quando Remus corou furiosamente.

- A questão do nascimento de Teddy ainda é um tabu pra mim... E pra maioria do mundo bruxo... Só sei que devo muito à Nynfa por ter passado os seis meses restantes cuidando de mim, ou eu certamente acabaria cometendo alguma loucura. Sem o Sírius, sozinho, e com algo na barriga...

Harry se entristeceu, mas fez o possível para não voltar a chorar novamente. – E como ela conseguiu?

- Uma poção que me deixou o restante da gestação na forma de lobo. Ela disse que era somente em minha forma animal que eu não rejeitava a cria, pelo contrário, a desejava... Então veio a minha hipótese de que a gravidez aconteceu comigo por ser metade criatura das trevas.

Harry sabia que a gravidez masculina era extremamente raro e muitos não tinham conhecimento. Não era como os medimagos que tem um conhecimento básico na escola de Medimagia.

Também sabia que algumas criaturas das trevas podiam gerar filhotes sozinhos sem necessitar parceiros e haviam os hermafroditas e os que geravam a cria não importando o sexo, conhecimentos esses adquiridos por cursar a Academia de Auror caso fosse necessário enfrentar alguma manada de criaturas das trevas.

O caso de Remus poderia ser a segunda opção somando que deu à luz sem precisar repor magia como havia dito o doutor Hermman, mas independente de qual fosse, não foi uma experiência agradável.

Perguntava mentalmente se chegaria a passar por isso e se a resposta fosse sim, quem o ajudaria? Duvidava da capacidade de auxílio de Malfoy numa crise dessas ainda mais sendo consigo Harry Potter e homem, para dar mais ênfase.

- Harry?

O moreno o olhou, saindo de suas inquisições.

- Desculpe... O que dizia?

- Me preocupa o seu estado... Acho que é um fardo muito pesado para carregar...

- Foi minha escolha... – sorriu, para acalmar o castanho.

Andrômeda entrou na sala junto com Teddy. Olhou aos dois tentando decifrar o que haviam dito, mas logo descartou a idéia de perguntar. Existiam assuntos que não cabiam a terceiros saberem, somente se eram colocados à par dos assuntos sem se intrometerem.

- Ficará para o almoço Harry?

- Sinto muito Andrômeda, mas não posso. Hoje é o primeiro dia na Mansão Malfoy e não seria nada bom deixar meus filhos almoçarem sozinhos num lugar desconhecido.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustado. – Está residindo na casa dos Malfoy?

- Sim... Até o bebê nascer. Não se preocupem, o Ministério e Nynfadora sabem que estamos ali. Creio que Malfoy, depois da reputação que teve após a guerra, deseja evitar qualquer tipo de mancha em sua longa lista. Não se atreveria empunhar a varinha contra mim e duvido que tenha tão mau caráter para fazer algo com meus filhos...

Harry se despediu de todos, por último deu um forte abraço em Teddy que chegou a tirar o fôlego do garoto. Assim que se afastou, retirou os fios da testa do menino e o olhou minuciosamente buscando traços de seu padrinho.

Remus passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho encerrando o feitiço de glamour. O liso e o azul sumiram na mesma hora mostrando Teddy ao natural.

Então ali estava... Harry sorriu. Cabelo preto com as pontas torcidas, nariz fino e arrebitado como todos os Black e boca de lábios finos que sorrindo, seria a perdição para as meninas e alguns meninos, assim como os sorrisos provocadores de Sírius Black. Os olhos eram âmbar como os de Remus, assim como a pele branca com pouquinhas sardas abaixo dos olhos e no nariz.

- Você parece muito com Sírius... – voltou a afagar o cabelo preto, agora levemente encaracolado.

- Seria bom conversar com você sobre meu pai... Se importa de algum dia termos esse assunto? Papai dificilmente consegue terminar alguma conversa por se emocionar e eu queria ouvir algo sobre meu outro pai, por outra pessoa que o tenha conhecido. Vovó também disse algumas coisinhas sobre a infância dele... – o garoto sorriu para Andrômeda, mesmo ela não sendo sua avó ele a considerava assim como considerava Nynfadora como uma mãe.

Harry se lembrou das vezes em que se emocionava e se maravilhava com as histórias de seu pai, sobre as habilidades de sua mãe...

Era como se entrasse dentro de um mundo de sonhos verdadeiramente encantador onde podia imaginar cada trecho que Sírius e Remus lhe contavam... Ou quando algum comentário lhe era confrontado quando fazia alguma travessura em Hogwarts, lhe dizendo que era a cópia de James desde o físico até a mente para tramar escapadas noturnas e quebrar todas as regras se possível.

- Seria ótimo sentarmos lado a lado e conversar longamente sobre Sírius Black... – voltou a abraçar a Teddy – E trarei minhas fotos em que ele aparece para te mostrar.

Teddy não pôde estar ainda mais feliz.

* * *

Draco observava a cena sem saber o que sentia. Olhava para esse moreno de olhos verdes que cada vez lhe mostrava ser muito além do que pensava.

Quando deixou Potter frente à residência dos Tonks, não foi embora como havia dito. Somente rodou com o carro durante alguns minutos para em seguida, com um feitiço desilusionador retornar e estacionar do outro lado da rua.

Desceu do carro e recostou na porta, observando a movimentação pela janela aberta.

Uma mulher conversava com o moreno e pela idade e semelhança à Bellatrix, soube que se tratava de sua tia deserdada Andrômeda Black, ou Andrômeda Tonks seria o correto dizer.

No momento da conversa notou como a mulher olhava pela janela e parecia mirar diretamente a si. Ficou um pouco confuso e quase podia jurar que ela o enxergava perfeitamente.

Talvez seu feitiço não havia funcionado porque perdeu magia antes de estarem ali, mas quando Potter girou o rosto e olhou em sua direção, percebeu que seu feitiço funcionava perfeitamente, pois o moreno não viu nada voltando a conversar.

Draco sorriu. Mesmo tendo sido deserdada era uma Black, não podia subestimá-la.

Como ela não deu mostras de querer delata-lo e logo em seguida se retirou da sala, Draco passou a apenas mirar a Harry Potter interagir com seus amigos.

Não havia mudado em nada... O mesmo jeito de se mover, de gesticular com as mãos, de pender a cabeça para um lado e apenas mirar. E de sorrir...

Era como se voltasse a estar no Salão Principal em Hogwarts, vendo do outro lado, na mesa de Gryffindor, ao famoso garoto-que-sobreviveu.

E a facilidade com que Potter possuía para levar aos demais ao seu redor a sorrir também era algo que nunca soube entender.

Então notou como o assunto em questão parecia ter ficado sério com a chegada de Remus Lupin. Ele tinha um semblante amável e sempre estava sorrindo, mas não confiava em seres que eram metade criatura das trevas. O instinto animal sempre ecoava dentro do corpo, mesmo estando perfeitamente consciente.

E teve que se controlar, apesar de que não resistiu e se afastou do carro passando a caminhar de um lado a outro, quando viu como Potter simplesmente chorava nos braços do homem de cabelo castanho.

Mudanças bruscas de emoções não eram boas para o bebê, principalmente se as emoções fossem más, como tristeza, dor, desespero, impotência, angustia...

- Sabia que era uma péssima idéia deixa-lo sozinho com Lupin... – grunhiu.

Se estivesse ali, não deixaria que o portador de seu filho estivesse nesse momento tentando respirar enquanto controlava os soluços.

Se estivesse ali talvez já teriam ido embora sem trocarem muitas palavras...

Seus passos seguiram a direção da porta. Estava para desfazer o feitiço de camuflagem quando viu que Potter enxugava as lágrimas e sorria fracamente. Franziu o cenho parando de andar.

Sempre odiou essas mudanças de comportamento no menino de ouro, e ali estava novamente.

Confessava que tinha curiosidade em ouvir o que estavam falando. Lupin parecia tão emocionalmente afetado como Potter...

Então uma mão o tocou superficialmente no braço. Saltou um pouco apontando a varinha para quem fosse, e notou ser sua tia Andrômeda.

- Ele está bem... Não acontecerá nada com o bebê por se desabafar de vez em quando, talvez até seja melhor assim...

Draco abaixou a varinha e a guardou de volta ao bolso. – Sinto tê-la ameaçado...

Andrômeda havia saído pela porta da cozinha e agora retirava as folhas secas de suas plantas. Teddy arrumava a mesa sem prestar atenção em ninguém.

- Não foi nada... – ela suspirou um pouco vendo que os gnomos apareceram em seu jardim.

- Como consegue me ver?

- Sua magia está fraca. Basta forçar um pouco a mirada e concentrar que posso enxergar os contornos mais marcantes do seu corpo, como se você fosse feito de água.

- Droga... – olhou às mãos com preocupação.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém o notou além de mim...

- E... O que queria me dizer?

- Sei que você é Draco Malfoy... O cabelo de um Malfoy não é muito comum... – ela sorriu um pouco ao notar o semblante de desagrado no rosto do sobrinho – Se quiser me visitar, eu não me importo... Apenas você está bem-vindo em minha casa, os seus pais não...

- Por que? – ficou confuso.

- Uma vez, logo após a guerra, Harry me comentou sobre você e o motivo que o ajudaria no julgamento... – dessa vez sim, Draco estava impressionado – E Harry tem uma visão perfeita das coisas, mesmo sem saber esse Dom...

- E o que... Ele comentou sobre mim?

- Muitas coisas horríveis a teu respeito...

- Ah claro... – Draco desviou os olhos. Sabia que só poderiam ser esse tipo de comentário.

- Mas... Uma coisa ele me garantiu – Andrômeda o olhou nos olhos – O teu coração é maior do que se pode enxergar...

Depois dessas palavras, ela apenas deu-lhe as costas como se nunca estivesse falando com alguém e voltou para ajudar a Teddy a colocar os pratos e os talheres na mesa.

"O teu coração é maior do que se pode enxergar...".

Agora estava ali, encostado de volta ao carro e com essa maldita frase na cabeça.

Havia voltado pro carro e deixado a casa para parar numa quadra mais adiante e desfazer o feitiço, já que sua magia ainda estava oscilando e não dava mostras de querer se recuperar tão cedo.

Buscou sua cigarreira e estava para pegar um cigarro quando o som de uma música começou a soar: _"Over an over I look in your eyes…"._

Estranhando, pois não era nenhuma das músicas que identificava as pessoas que lhe telefonavam e nem a música de chamadas anônimas, pegou o celular que repousava no assento do passageiro e o atendeu.

- Alô...

-_ Malfoy, você poderia vir me buscar agora? Senão, eu volto sozinho, nem se preocupe, está bem?_

- Potter... – reconheceu a voz – Estarei aí em um minuto.

_- Ah ta..._ – o moreno parecia decepcionado com tanta disposição em ir busca-lo.

- E um aviso Potter. Se der um de engraçadinho e eu chegar aí e você já não estiver, da próxima vez faço escolta – disse como se não estivesse fazendo isso agora. O celular mudo denunciou que este era o plano do moreno. Ir embora sozinho pra mostrar que ninguém mandava em Harry James Potter – Sabia. Se prefere assim, todas as suas saídas serão devidamente escoltadas.

_- Já entendi Malfoy!_ – voz irritada, mas com um toque de frustração e rancor – _Vem logo então!_

Draco sorriu quando a linha caiu. Mais uma vitória sobre o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo!

Mas seu sorriso não durou muito ao se lembrar do toque. Levou o aparelho até a altura do rosto e observou o menu. Procurou os toques particulares e ali estava o número do celular de Potter e o toque. Havia deixado em "toques aleatórios" na memória de MP3 para quando adicionasse um novo número, mas não sabia porque exatamente caiu justamente nessa música.

Todas suas músicas eram de bandas de rock e metal, apenas duas eram românticas e nem quase ouvia. Uma delas era aquela que acidentalmente foi parar como chamada particular das ligações de Potter, a outra certamente evitaria por um largo tempo, pois era o toque pessoal de Hellenna.

Sorriu fracamente quando se lembrou que na empresa, quando seu celular começava a tocar aquelas palavras...

"_The whispers in the morning / Os sussurros na manhã_

_Of lovers sleeping tight / De amantes dormindo apertados_

_Are rolling like thunder now / Estão rolando como um trovão nesse momento_

_As I look in your eyes / Enquanto eu olho em seus olhos_

_I hold on to your body / Eu me seguro em seu corpo_

_And feel each move you make / E sinto cada movimento que você faz_

_Your voice is warm and tender / Sua voz é calorosa e suave_

_A love that I could not forsake / Um amor que eu não poderia abandonar_

_'Cause I am your lady / Porque eu sou sua dama_

_And you are my man / E você é meu homem"_

Todos o olhavam com um sorriso cúmplice, pois sabiam a quem pertencia a ligação. Eram palavras de uma mulher tão dominante e decidida, mas verdadeiramente apaixonada...

E Hellenna poucas vezes aparecia nas empresas, suas idas ali sempre tinham fundamentos, mas não havia um funcionário que não a conhecia e respeitava.

Para afastar essas lembranças, Draco passou a trocar a chamada do moreno para "The Unforgiven" do Metallica. Esta sim era a cara de Potter.

Jogou o celular no banco do passageiro e entrou atrás do volante. Daria uma volta para parar na frente da casa como se tivesse chegado da avenida. Só precisava demorar mais alguns minutos ou seria estranho aparecer na porta de Andrômeda Tonks tão prontamente.

Não queria que Potter ficasse revoltado por ter sido enganado, mas precisava vigia-lo ou perderia seu filho que tanto desejou e que era parte de Hellena. Sobre- saltou de susto ao ouvir o celular chamar. Mirou ao aparelho como se estivesse enfeitiçado.

"_Over an over I look in your eyes…"._

Seus dedos buscaram o objeto e olhou para o número. Era Potter...

- Diga... – estava reticente em falar e muito desconfiado.

_- Malfoy, eu estou morrendo de fome! Dá pra vir voando, literalmente?_

Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu em sua boca. – Quem diria Potter. Confessando que não era só o Weasley que tragava metade dos banquetes em Hogwarts?

_- Que?_ – o moreno parecia insultado.

- Precisarei pedir para meus elfos triplicarem a quantidade de comida em cada refeição? – riu zombeteiro. Girou o volante numa esquina e pôde ver a Potter parado na calçada e realmente irritado consigo.

- _Escuta Malfoy... Se não quer alimentar seu filho, pois que fique bem claro que estou comendo por dois agora! Eu..._

- Certo Potter. Pare de reclamar e entra no carro...

Harry girou o corpo ao ouvir como um carro parava ao seu lado.

Malfoy sorria de canto com uma mão no volante e a outra segurando o celular contra a orelha. Assim que foi notado desligou o aparelho e indicou com ele o banco do passageiro, elevando uma sobrancelha.

Harry estreitou os olhos apontando para o loiro com o seu celular.

- Estava tirando com a minha cara Malfoy? Desde quando estava aqui seu cretino?

Draco quase se deixou perceber que foi descoberto, mas manteve o semblante tranqüilo enquanto erguia os ombros de forma pertinente.

- Vim _voando_ como você pediu, afinal, não deixaria meu filho passar fome já que você precisa comer por dois... – fez uma careta antes de acrescentar - Só não quero nem imaginar daqui a alguns meses como será esse seu apetite duplicado...

Harry quase empalideceu. Dificilmente sentia fome mesmo estando em horário de almoço e trabalhando desde cedo. Agora se imaginava comendo tudo pela frente a qualquer hora com uma enorme e obesa e horrorosa...

- Potter!

Harry voltou a si e olhou ao loiro quem parecia levemente preocupado. Apertou os lábios tentando voltar à sua raiva contra Malfoy, mas definitivamente sua cabeça estava em outro assunto.

- Deveria me obedecer mais vezes... – tentou espetar ao ex-Slytherin, mas seu semblante não pareceu muito convincente para Malfoy.

- Em seus sonhos mais absurdos... – Draco fez que não notou, mas a mudança de emoção no rosto do moreno chegava a ser palpável. Agora tinha certeza que precisava ficar com um olho em cima de Potter vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Suspirou enquanto tomava o rumo para sua mansão. Olhou de esguelha à barria do moreno cuja roupa estava levemente levantada e Potter não havia se dado conta. Uma faixa de pele aparecia entre o tecido.

Ali descansava o motivo de toda essa confusão e sacrifícios e nem sabia que era por sua causa...

Voltou os olhos para a pista e apertou o volante com firmeza. Seus olhos brilhavam determinação.

Era um sonho ter pelo menos três filhos e como foi difícil ter Scorpius e depois este outro bebê, agora tinha medo de perde-lo... Sabia que um terceiro filho seria impossível visto que os Malfoy não eram muito férteis.

Quando era criança sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que agora que tinha um menino queria ter uma menina, mas nunca seu sonho se realizou... E não por sua culpa, pois era uma Black e os Black tinham de dois a três filhos se tornando uma família de tamanho tradicional e bem composta...

A família Malfoy era escassa e pequena. Vinha sendo suplantada por herdeiros únicos durante muito tempo e ninguém comentava nada sobre o motivo de só nascerem um filho de cada geração e justamente um menino para ser o herdeiro que levaria o nome até o próximo sucessor.

Era como se os Malfoy tivesse uma maldição...

- Acredita se eu disser que nós Malfoys temos uma maldição no nome? – disse de repente, sentindo necessidade de comentar aquilo com alguém.

- Como assim? – Harry franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Todos os descendentes Malfoy foram homens que casaram com mulheres de outra linhagem. Não existe uma mulher Malfoy que se uniu com algum herdeiro de outra linhagem assim como também não existe outro Malfoy que tem em mãos parte do capital familiar. Todos somos filhos únicos, portanto minha herança quando meu pai morrer, será absurda em quantidade e em acres de terras e construções, fora as empresas.

- Isso é impossível – Harry negou com a cabeça, tentando entender o que acabava de ouvir – Não tem como em uma família tradicional e antiga como a sua não existir outros com seu nome, ou uma mulher nascida em sua família.

- Isso é o óbvio, por isso digo que tem algo errado porque até eu não acredito que seja possível... – notou como estava sendo encarado com assombro – Te mostro a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy se quiser. Não há mulher nascida em nossa linhagem e nem dois irmãos para _disputarem_ ou _dividirem_ a herança.

- Mas se é assim, você seria o milagre? – Harry ficou um pouco desconcertado com essa conversa – Tenho um filho seu no meu ventre nesse exato momento...

- Um filho meu que demorou quatro anos para ser concebido depois de muitos esforços e que por pouco não morre junto com a mãe e que ainda corre risco de vida se formos analisar a situação.

Harry ficou mudo. Se isso era verdade, talvez o nome Malfoy realmente era amaldiçoado...

oOo

oooOooo

oOo

Continua...

oOo

oooOooo

oOo

* * *

**Nota:** na Discografia de Enter in the Heart esta música será tema de Draco e Hellenna.

Deixo aqui a letra e a tradução completa da música.

* * *

"The Power of Love" de Celine Dion

.

The whispers in the morning / Os sussurros na manhã

Of lovers sleeping tight / De amantes dormindo apertados

Are rolling like thunder now / Estão rolando como um trovão nesse momento

As I look in your eyes / Enquanto eu olho em seus olhos

.

I hold on to your body / Eu me seguro em seu corpo

And feel each move you make / E sinto cada movimento que você faz

Your voice is warm and tender / Sua voz é calorosa e suave

A love that I could not forsake / Um amor que eu não poderia abandonar

.

'Cause I am your lady / Porque eu sou sua dama

And you are my man / E você é meu homem

Whenever you reach for me / Qualquer hora em que você procurar por mim

I'll do all that I can / Eu farei tudo o que puder

.

Lost is how I'm feeling Lying in your arms / Perdida é como eu me sinto quando me encontro em seus braços

When the world outside's too / Quando o mundo lá fora é demasiado

Much to take / Muito para suportar

That all ends when I'm with you / Que tudo terminará quando eu estiver com você

.

Even though there may be times / Mesmo que possa haver momentos

It seems I'm far away / Que podem parecer que eu estou longe

Never wonder where I am / Nunca fique imaginando onde eu estou

'Cause I am aways by your side / Porque eu estou sempre do seu lado

.

Refrão:

'Cause I am your lady / Porque eu sou sua dama

And you are my man / E você é meu homem

Whenever you reach for me / Qualquer hora em que você procurar por mim

I'll do all that I can / Eu farei tudo o que puder

We're heading for something / Nós estamos no dirigindo pra algo

Somewhere I've never been / Algum lugar onde nunca estive

Sometimes I am frightened / Algumas vezes eu fico assustada

But I'm ready to learn / Mas eu estou pronta para aprender

Of the power of love / Sobre o poder do amor

.

The sound of your heart beating / O som de seu coração batendo

Made it clear / Deixou claro

Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on / De repente o sentimento de que não posso prosseguir

Is Light years away / Está anos-luz distante

.

Repetir Refrão.

* * *

Sim, haverá uma música para cada personagem que eu achar conveniente. A música do celular de Harry será o tema de amor de Draco e Harry, mas isso só revelarei mais pra frente, por enquanto ficará em suspense. E Sírius e Remus também terão seu tema de amor que por enquanto estou buscando. Harry e Ginny já tem uma música tema, mas que a empregarei na fic quando for mais apropriado.

**Agradecimentos a: Ed Gyllenhaal**; **...Makie...** - olá, obrigada por dedicar mais alguns minutinhos só para comentar! Isso me emociona! (olhos brilhando). Que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que este capítulo também a tenha agradado. Hellenna era um caso à parte, carinhosa e apaixonada pela família, estúpida e arrogante com o resto! hehe ;) Mega bjs; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Bakazinha** - olá, obrigada pelas palavras! Também te desejo tudo de bom ;) Respondendo seu comentário, o Draco nesse chap continua preocupado e o Harry, bem, digamos que está com alguns probleminhas. Espero que tenha entendido um pouco mais a estória da fic, vou tentar não demorar muito em postar o próximo chap, mas os capítulos são grandes então... Bjks; **Tety Potter-Malfoy**; **Fabrielle**; **tsuzuki yami**; **Inu** - olá, nos vemos nessa fic agora? Por favor! (puppy eyes). Vc sumiu em Caminho do Coração, espero que tenha gostado do final da fic :) Obrigada por comentar, bjim; **Condessa Oluha**; **Serena Malfoy** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Que bom que gostou do chap passado, espero que tenha curtido esse também! Estou tentando atualizar mais rápido, mas Enter in the Heart são chaps enormes, então fica mais complicado, pois tenho que estudar a melhor forma de passar o conteúdo pra não embolar e o leitor parar de ler pela metade e não dá mais, desisto! Às vezes eu embolo um pouco na escrita e tenho que tomar cuidado com as separações de espaço e tempo. É ótimo saber que está gostando da fic! ;) bjks; **Sy.P**; **KaksChan**; **Fabi** - olá adoro seus comentários! E fico imensamente feliz que esteja acompanhando mais esta fic e que está amando! (fazendo a dancinha da vitória). Depois de Caminho eu tinha que escrever esta fic com um Harry passivo (não curto muito um Harry passivo, só de imaginar o Draco dominado e aprisionado por baixo do Harry me dá aquele caloooor), mas como notei que escrevo melhor um Harry por baixo de um Draco dominante e tesudo (visto por Caminho do Coração), me animei em escrever esta fic! Pelo jeito estou indo bem! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjks; **Sora Black**; **Set** - olá, desculpa essas demoras nas atualizações, mas como avisei no começo, serão demoradas, mas não penso em desistir :) Espero que tenha gostado da consulta dos dois, e do suposto primeiro beijo (OMG! Eles já tiveram o primeiro beijo! Sem se gostarem!), mas eu precisava colocar um pouquinho de contato físico entre eles hehehe XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjks; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **CarineCG**; **Dani Malfoy** - olá, obrigada pelo apoio e pela força! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! E obrigada por comentar! Big bjo ;) **Drix Potter Malfoy**.

Caso eu tenha esquecido de responder ou de colocar o nome aqui, por favor, peço desculpas e me avisem. Obrigada a todos por lerem!


	5. Capítulo 04

Título: Enter in the Heart Título: Enter in the Heart

**Nota:** Nossa, quanto tempo sem atualizar nada... Desculpem a todos, mas estou tentando voltar a ter miolos, pois ultimamente meu cérebro não quer funcionar... TT

Deixo pra vocês mais um "pequeno" capítulo dessa fic.

Capítulo 4

O primeiro almoço na Mansão Malfoy foi um pouco tenso e silencioso. Harry tentou não mostrar sua curiosidade por não estarem presentes os senhores Malfoy, mas a ausência era marcante.

James estava calado e comia tudo que tinha direito, visto que a mesa estava farta e bem variada, já Albus tentava comer com classe sem deixar a comida cair de seu garfo. Era como se ele tivesse consciência de que estava em um lugar elegante e era obrigatório mostrar etiqueta e educação.

Harry até se surpreendeu que o menino não ficou batendo o garfo no purê de batatas ou no refogado enquanto mastigava, como era seu costume em todas as refeições.

- Filho, coma um pouco de espinafre ao molho branco. Tem pedacinhos de frango misturado.

Harry ergueu os olhos para enfocar o loiro ao ouvi-lo pronunciar casualmente, então observou o pequeno Scorpius que torcia o arrebitado nariz em desagrado.

- Não gosto de espinafre... – o pequeno negou baixinho.

- Você quase não come legumes, por isso está fraquinho desse jeito. Eu percebi que você mal tocou em sua salada. – Draco parou de cortar o bife para olhar ao filho – Melhor comer o espinafre e o refogado à francesa.

- Não gosto de espinafre nem de berinjela, tem gosto ruim...

- Scorpius... – seu tom foi de repreensão. Não permitiria que seu filho o desafiasse e deixasse de comer alimentos saudáveis. No prato do garoto só havia arroz, pedacinhos de panqueca e a carne quase intocada.

- Mamãe nunca me obrigava a comer o que não quero...

Draco elevou uma sobrancelha antes de estreitar os olhos enquanto Scorpius mantinha o olhar cabisbaixo e seus dedinhos apertavam o garfo.

Notando que o menino estava começando a temer o pai, Harry achou melhor intrometer.

- Seu pai tem razão Scorpius... – o menino o olhou com o cenho franzido enquanto Draco passou a mirada penetrante para si – Sua mãe não ligava para o que você deixava de comer, mas seu pai se preocupa muito com você. Eu também me preocupo e te proponho uma coisa... – sorriu para tomar um pouco da confiança do pequeno – Albus também detesta espinafre, mas ele também precisa comer. Se Albus comer o espinafre você também comerá?

- Ah não papai... – Albus torceu a boca com repulsa – Eu já estou comendo o retogado...

- Se diz _refogado_ – James negou com a cabeça. Então se inclinou para cochichar com o irmão – Veja Al, o seu amiguinho loiro só vai comer espinafre se você mostrar que não tem medo de experimentar... – Albus prontamente olhou para o loirinho que o olhava com atenção - Se você comer, nosso pai ficará feliz e o pai dele também.

Harry camuflou um sorriso enquanto colocava um pouco da comida no prato do filho. Havia ouvido perfeitamente o incentivo do mais velho.

Albus cutucou o espinafre com o garfo antes de voltar a olhar para Scorpius que o observava com aqueles grandes olhos de tormenta. Pegou um pouco e levou à boca, comendo obediente. Até que não era tão ruim como pensava...

Harry sorriu mais abertamente. – Agora um pouquinho para Scorpius...

O menino esperou que Potter o servisse para também comer, assim como Albus estava fazendo. Não reclamou quando o moreno também lhe serviu com um pouco de refogado.

Sentindo-se menos intimidado, Harry passou a agir como se fosse em sua própria casa. Que se danassem os modos refinados dos anfitriões, não era nenhum aristocrata e tinha dois filhos, um com apenas cinco anos recém cumpridos.

Usando seus próprios talheres, passou a picar o bife de Albus em pequenos pedacinhos, tomando o cuidado de misturar a carne entre o arroz. Quando terminou comeu o pedaço que havia ficado espetado em seu garfo.

- Hei! – Albus ria ao mesmo tempo em que reclamava puxando o prato para o lado oposto ao pai, que era o lado em que James estava sentado – Não pode comer meu bife!

- Hum... Está tão bom... – Harry sorriu ao filho, piscando um olho.

James aproveitou a distração do irmão e também lhe roubou um pedaço da carne e comeu. – Está mesmo...

- Assim não vale! – Albus chutou o irmão ao perceber que tentava lhe furtar outro pedaço.

Scorpius os olhava com divertimento, mordendo o lábio inferior para camuflar o sorriso. Seus olhos tormentosos passaram a brilhar quase prateados ao presenciar a brincadeira da família Potter.

Para si, as refeições eram sempre sérias e monótonas, pois nunca podia conversar enquanto comia, muito menos brincar.

- Quer que eu o ajude com o bife?

Seus olhos então se desviaram para o rosto de Harry, quem havia se oferecido com um sorriso. Ficou duvidoso sem saber se era certo ou errado, pois sua mãe sempre lhe ordenava a cortar a própria comida como gente grande.

Como não era respondido, Harry passou a fatiar em pequenos pedaços o bife de Scorpius, notando desde o início que o menino não comia por não saber usar direito a faca.

Com receio, o menino olhou ao pai temendo que este lhe desse uma bronca, mas Draco apenas olhava a cena com um semblante indecifrável.

Ver a Harry Potter ensinar maus modos a seu filho era algo que nunca imaginou vivenciar. Scorpius começou a rir alto quando o moreno fez o mesmo que havia feito com o pequeno Albus e ver e ouvir o filho rindo era algo que sentia falta fazia tempo e só agora percebeu isso.

Não foi depois do falecimento de Hellenna que o menino deixara de rir, era muito antes, poucas vezes o viu assim...

- Eu odeio sopa de aspargo – Scorpius torceu a boquinha.

- Eu também odeio sopa de aspargo! – Harry lhe piscou um olho com cumplicidade – Vamos ter que riscar da lista esta horrível sopa, assim estaremos livres dela para sempre!

- Sem sopa de aspargo? – o menino sorriu largamente.

- Que tal canja de galinha ou um caldo de cebola e tomate?

- Parece bom – Scorpius olhou para Albus – Eu gosto de sopa de galinha e você?

- Eu adoro! E papai faz uma canja que é uma delícia!

Um quase imperceptível sorriso se assomou nos lábios de Draco, ao ver como seu filho participava da conversa e sorria abertamente. Pousou os olhos em Potter o notando distinto a tudo. Pela primeira vez na vida o via de forma diferente e detalhada, sem o conceito criado e alimentado pelos anos em Hogwarts.

E via como ele tinha a facilidade de chamar a atenção de Scorpius e a traze-lo para fora de si mesmo...

James sorriu consigo mesmo ao notar esse sorriso em Draco Malfoy. O observava desde que se sentaram à mesa e o analisava como todo bom Gryffindor.

Conhecia a Draco Malfoy tão bem quanto conhecia a infância e adolescência de seu pai. Tanto pelos relatos dos pais como principalmente dos tios Ron e Hermione ou algumas histórias mirabolantes do tio George.

Sabia que este homem elegante e refinado vivia encrencando com seu pai, e que ele era da Casa das Serpentes. Sabia da adversidade que existia entre Potter, Malfoy e Weasley, tanto pelo nível social por parte materno, como por rivalidade e competição por parte paterna.

Nem mesmo seu pai sabia que estava tão a par desse aristocrático loiro. E o analisando pessoalmente, concordava em muitas coisas que havia ouvido, principalmente no gênio forte e determinado que o senhor Malfoy dispersava e na arrogância característica dessa família, mas agora pôde notar algo distinto...

Não sabia dizer o que era, mas estava na forma dele olhar ao pai...

Tentou buscar na mente alguma palavra que se caracterizava com essa mirada penetrante, essa atenção minuciosa e agora esse sorriso camuflado, porém denotando certa gratidão e...

Arregalou os olhos ao descobrir a palavra exata.

_Admiração..._

Sim! Essa era a palavra!

Draco Malfoy nutria uma grande admiração por seu pai. Era uma admiração oculta e vetada, mas essa mirada era como as miradas de muitos fãs do famoso Salvador do Mundo Mágico, mas não uma admiração fútil e rotulada como a maioria.

O olhar prateado denotando um brilho astuto e culto não poderia ser uma mera ola de: "Harry Potter é poderoso e derrotou ao que não deve ser nomeado", não... Se James não estava enganado, talvez poderia, visto que era apenas um garoto com sete anos de idade, era uma admiração ao que seu pai era por dentro, e não pelo que ele fez, mas pelo que ele fazia e vivia dia trás dia.

Mas quando Draco Malfoy era confrontado pelo verde dos olhos de Harry Potter, essa "admiração" se submergia nas profundezas grises de suas íris e o que vinha à superfície desses olhos tormentosos e aparentemente frios, eram a animosidade de anos e o ressentimento de algo inesquecível...

Então percebeu que Draco Malfoy se refugiava e se isolava para manter esse abismo entre ele e seu pai...

Então se perguntou mentalmente: Por que?

E pela primeira vez parou para analisar e estudar a Harry Potter, deixando de lado que ele era seu pai. O observou como se estivesse observando alguém distinto.

Notou como o olhar esverdeado que particularmente achava perfeito e que fatalmente quem teve a sorte de herdar foi Albus, se pousavam com uma sede de descoberta e curiosidade no semblante aristocrático de Draco Malfoy. E via certo respeito brilhando vagamente nessa mirada determinada.

Seu pai respeitava ao senhor Malfoy mesmo eles tendo uma enorme lista de desavenças no decorrer dos anos e pôde distinguir que seu pai buscava algo a mais, como se tivesse esperanças de encontrar algum indício de algo desconhecido para sua cabeça de criança.

Mas quando apenas uma parede de frieza lhe recebia através das palavras, gestos ou olhar desse homem loiro, era como se uma sutil decepção se apoderava de si num lapso imperceptível e o que vinha a estampar nos olhos verdes era a indiferença.

E uma nova pergunta se formou em sua mente: O que seu pai buscava?

Eram coisas muito complexas para se entender, mas se afeiçoara ao senhor Malfoy e até mesmo com o filho dele, apesar de acha-lo tão pentelho e mimado como Albus. E o melhor de tudo era que eles faziam com que seu pai se esquecesse um pouco de sua mãe...

Nesse meio tempo em que refletia consigo mesmo a comida havia sido retirada e agora aparecia em sua frente um delicioso pedaço de pudim. Levou uma colherada à boca chegando à conclusão de que seu pai ficaria mais feliz ali com a família Malfoy do que no apartamento.

Uma pequena meleca de pudim em calda de maracujá o acertou em cheio. Notou que Albus, o autor dessa calamidade em seu braço, e Scorpius, certamente a mente macabra por trás do ato infame, riam com gosto de sua cara.

Reconsiderou. Tanto seu pai se esquecia de sua mãe, quanto Albus também se via mais contente naquele lugar.

Se isso fizesse com que todos ficassem felizes, faria o possível para romper com a barreira que separavam Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy... Construiria uma ponte para ligar a ambos através do abismo que o dono dessa mansão criava e ajudaria seu pai a encontrar nesse loiro o que tanto buscava...

Sorriu divertido para Albus e Scorpius. – Querem brincar não é?

ooo

- Eu não acredito que fez isso... – James rolou os olhos pela décima vez que seu pai lhe ralhava – Poderia ter machucado a Scorpius, James!

Caminhavam pelo corredor a passos rápidos. Albus e Scorpius riam divertidos enquanto eram levados pelas mãos por um Harry Potter envergonhado e nitidamente irritado. James os seguiam arrastando os pés e Draco vinha logo atrás achando a cena interessante.

- Qual é pai. Eles estão é adorando a situação – reclamou com um enorme bico – E foram eles que iniciaram.

Uma pegajosa calda de morango deslizava pelos sedosos e claros fios de cabelo de Scorpius assim como restos de pudim de caramelo deixavam as roupas de Albus irreconhecíveis.

- Eu ia repreender o seu irmão, mas você teve que revidar – Harry negou com a cabeça lançando um olhar severo ao filho menor que não parava de rir – Não acho graça nenhuma Albus. Estamos aqui como visitantes e é feio brincar com a comida e sujar a sala de jantar dos outros. Que tipo de educação pensarão que eu lhes dei?

- Foi divertido ver a cara de Al quando o pudim o atingiu, mas o mais engraçado foi ver o susto que Scorpius levou quando a calda deslizou pela cabeça dele – James não agüentou segurar a risada.

- Eu também te acertei! – o loirinho lhe mostrou a língua em desaforo.

- Não era para ter jogado a calda nele Jey! – Albus, num movimento imprevisível, se desprendeu da mão de Harry e tentou sujar as roupas de James com a mão coberta de melado, mas como o irmão era maior e mais rápido conseguiu desviar o que fez com que tropeçasse e quase fosse ao chão se Draco não houvesse lhe segurado.

- Albus! – Harry o repreendeu já se sentindo frustrado. Ficou pior quando as risadas de Scorpius chegaram a seus ouvidos e sabia muito bem porque o menino estava rindo e não era exatamente de nenhum de seus filhos, mas de Malfoy.

Depois de ajudar o menino a se equilibrar, Draco ergueu os olhos para Potter e o notou olhando precisamente para sua camisa branca e não para seu rosto. Acompanhou a direção do olhar esverdeado dando conta de uma marca de doce com o nítido formato de uma mãozinha com os cinco dedinhos perfeitamente carimbados na altura de seu peito. Albus Severus certamente havia se apoiado em si para não cair...

- É a primeira vez que eu vejo o papai com a camisa suja! – Scorpius não cabia em si.

- Sinto pelo que ocorreu há pouco e agora pela sua camisa, Malfoy... – Harry suspirou com cansaço – Melhor ir trocar de roupa. Eu dou um trato nos meninos.

A ama trabalhava até o horário do jantar depois disso ia para casa, mas nesse dia ela tivera de ir mais cedo para resolver o problema com as lareiras visto que o Ministério estava proibindo qualquer mago ou bruxa utilizar desse meio de transporte e comunicação. Harry realmente não se importava em cuidar dos filhos, sempre cuidou deles principalmente depois que se divorciou. Cuidar de Scorpius não seria um problema.

- Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Não morrerei por causa de uma mancha em minha roupa – passou os olhos pelos garotos vendo que os dois menores tentavam chutar o maior se escorando em Potter – Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame um elfo para cuidar deles?

- Eu dou conta, é só coloca-los no banheiro e tomar precauções para que não façam nenhuma gracinha.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas no fundo duvidava que o moreno conseguiria com esses três diabinhos. – Então... Irei tomar um banho... Qualquer coisa pode chamar algum elfo.

- Não há necessidade, não se preocupe.

Assim que o loiro se retirou, Harry voltou a caminhar levando consigo os três garotos.

Foi quando se aproximavam do quarto de Scorpius que o menino começou a se inquietar, notando finalmente o que havia feito.

- Mamãe teria dado uma bronca e me deixado de castigo se me visse assim... – Scorpius olhava para o chão enquanto dizia baixinho, então ergueu os olhos para Harry – Você vai nos deixar de castigo?

Harry notou um medo profundo nos olhos do menino, era quase pavor. Isso lhe fez ficar preocupado. Parou de caminhar e ajoelhando no chão para estar na altura do pequeno, o olhou dentro dos olhos.

- Qual era o castigo imposto por sua mãe?

Scorpius tremeu apertando as mãozinhas contra o peito. – Você vai me dar o mesmo castigo? Mas eu não vou fazer de novo, eu juro...

James franziu o cenho e segurou a mão de Albus com firmeza. Ouvir a voz desesperada de Scorpius estava causando medo neles também.

- Eu juro que me comportarei direitinho... – Scorpius repetia sem parar, implorando que não o castigassem.

Nesse momento Harry sentia seu coração se apertar, vendo diante de si o que um dia havia sido... Em sua triste infância chegava a implorar para que tio Vernon não o castigasse, mas sempre acabava trancafiado durante um dia inteiro depois de apanhar.

Puxou o garotinho contra si e o abraçou apertado sem se importar que suas roupas se sujassem, apenas queria dar conforto e carinho ao menino.

- Está tudo bem Scorpius... Eu não vou te castigar... Está bem? Não farei nada – dizia baixinho afagando as costas tensas do menino – Apenas preciso saber qual era o castigo... – afastou-se um pouco para poder olha-lo nos olhos – Consegue me dizer?

- Mamãe me... Agh... Agh... Mamãe... Cof, cof... – como se estivesse sem voz, o menino começou a tossir.

- Tudo bem Scorpius... Está tudo bem... – Harry voltou a abraça-lo, seus olhos tornando-se duros e enraivecidos pelo que descobriu – Vamos tomar um banho pra ficar limpinhos e poder brincar... Está bem?

Com o garotinho loiro no colo, abraçado em seu pescoço, Harry estendeu a mão para Albus, quem a segurou obediente.

Teria que falar sobre isso com Malfoy e dizer que além de castigar o menino com algo que o apavorava e que era nocivo ao seu psicológico de criança, Hellenna o fez jurar sob o feitiço inquebrantável para não contar nada a ninguém. Isso era muita crueldade... Duvidava que Malfoy estava a par desses castigos, talvez nem sonhava que o filho era torturado psicologicamente pela própria mãe.

Antes de entrarem no quarto de Scorpius, encontraram Narcissa no caminho.

- Por Merlin! Que imundice! – ela torceu o nariz em desagrado – Como pode permitir que seus filhos fiquem nesse estado deplorável?

- São apenas crianças que resolveram brincar em horário errado senhora Malfoy... E eu já briguei com elas, isso não irá se suceder novamente...

- Dos teus filhos já era provável devido à mãe que possuem, mas permitir que esse tipo de educação influencie meu neto, não tolerarei.

Harry estreitou os olhos. – Ginny é uma ótima mãe e não é por provir de uma família de classe econômica mais baixa que sua educação não será adequada. Não convém falar de uma pessoa a qual a senhora não conhece.

- Uma mulher que abandona o marido e os filhos para se enredar com outro e não esperar um minuto para engravidar já mostra muito além do que preciso conhecer, senhor Potter – Narcissa elevou o nariz em desafio. Sabia sobre a vida de Potter graças à sua capacidade inata de extrair tudo que queria das outras pessoas apenas conversando, Luna Lovegood era a prova disso.

Harry apertou os dentes ao ouvir esse comentário ferino. Ginny poderia ter feito o que fez, talvez coisas muito piores, mas uma coisa tinha certeza; seus filhos foram muito bem cuidado e receberam educação e carinho de ambas as partes, até o dia em que ela foi embora.

- Insisto que a senhora não sabe o que diz e meus filhos receberam uma boa educação, independente do que aconteceu...

- Não o culpo de não conhecer o tipo de pessoa a qual escolhe para formar uma família e criar seus filhos, visto que o senhor nunca teve um modelo a seguir dado a sua infância e convivência entre muggles e bastardos, mas creia-me quando digo: se sua ex-esposa não teve peito de manter um casamento por amor ao marido, ao menos amor aos filhos ela deveria ter, o que não é o caso. – Harry calou. Seus olhos se desviaram para o chão enquanto sentia a tensão e algo triste e sufocante lhe dominando por dentro. Seus dedos logo se apertaram ao redor da mãozinha de Albus, desejando interiormente não acreditar nessas palavras de Narcissa. Acreditar que seus filhos estavam bem, que prontamente superariam, mas lá no fundo sabia que ele próprio não soube superar, e a voz da matriarca lhe chegou cortante, perfurando seu coração perguntando o que acabava de se perguntar - Como duas crianças poderão se desenvolver quando sabem que foram abandonados pela própria mãe?

- Já chega! - Narcissa se calou ao ouvir o filho lhe dirigir a palavra de forma rude e seca. Draco estava banhado e vestia um conjunto de algodão cômodo e elegante – Não cabe à senhora se intrometer na vida dos outros...

A matriarca apertou os lábios de forma rígida. – Eu me vejo no direito de intrometer visto que esteja em minha casa e convivendo com meu neto. Não permitirei que maus modos influenciem no crescimento de Scorpius.

- Correção mãe... Esta é minha casa também e eu a partir de quando me casei, tenho o direito a ser o patriarca. E quando eu digo pra senhora deixar a vida de Potter em paz eu digo em sério. E quanto às crianças, eu estava presente e permiti que isso acontecesse e não precisamente foi culpa de Potter ou dos filhos dele – elevou uma sobrancelha caso não tenha sido claro o suficiente – Não o insulte ou a qualquer um que ele aprecie...

Narcissa voltou a apertar os lábios agora de um modo bem ofendida, mas no fundo estava orgulhosa do respeito que o filho exigia quando queria. Desviou os olhos para Potter que olhava de maneira surpresa a Malfoy.

- Muito bem... – Harry olhou para a mulher que o observava desafiante. Narcissa deu um passo em direção ao moreno e sussurrou – Só espero que não se cegue com uma decrépita Weasley à um Malfoy, como da primeira vez...

Draco estreitou os olhos ao não conseguir ouvir o que sua mãe sussurrou a Potter, enquanto o moreno estampava genuína confusão em seu semblante. Sem deixar tempo para perguntas por parte de Potter ou repreensões por parte do filho, Narcissa já retomava seu caminho a passos elegantes e desaparecia ao fundo do corredor.

Harry desviou a mirada a um ponto vago. Buscando na memória o que essas palavras lhe diziam...

Havia preferido a Ron que a Malfoy... Havia aceitado em sua vida a família Weasley que a família Malfoy...

E Narcissa lhe dissera como se ele próprio impôs a escolha, uma escolha que não existia. E viu algo que até então nunca havia se dado conta e que se perguntassem antigamente diria: "eu precisava optar por um deles e escolhi o que me era mais sensato".

Mas havia uma terceira opção, e esta era aceitar a ambos e conhecer a ambos. Ninguém nunca lhe implantou uma escolha, apenas os dois lhe ofereceram amizade e ele, tão ignorante como era, resolveu descartar um ao invés de aceitar a ambos...

Naquele dia Ron havia caçoado de Malfoy e este havia revidado, a rincha não era consigo, mas acabou por escolher um lado ao invés de ficar neutro...

- Potter! – sobressaltado se enfocou ao loiro que o mirava com o cenho franzido – Não dê atenção ao que ela disse... – Malfoy realmente parecia irritado pelo ocorrido.

- Não tem importância... – soou baixo, então sentiu como Albus lhe sacudia a mão.

- Vamos papai, quero tomar banho para ir brincar...

Indiferença... Essa era a resposta de seu filho menor ao que ouviu sobre a mãe... Era como se Albus realmente não se importava que ela os havia abandonado. Então notou que James fitava o chão, certamente sentido pelas palavras da senhora Malfoy.

- Jimmy... – chamou baixo, carinhosamente.

James ergueu os olhos prontamente, surpreso que seu pai lhe chamara dessa forma como há muito não fazia, não por não querer, mas por sua própria rinha de garoto que detesta os apelidos diminutivos que são para bebês. Agora ouvir esse amoroso chamado o fazia sentir-se tão bem...

- Não ligo pelo que ela disse da mamãe, eu gosto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu a odeio por te fazer sofrer, pai... – sentia necessidade de aclarar, para que não houvesse dúvida ou enganos – Como eu disse, eu gosto da mamãe, mas eu amo você papai e ela te faz triste e isso me faz gostar menos ainda dela.

- Oh Jimmy... – Harry fechou os olhos tentando afugentar a tristeza que sentia para só se inundar de amor pelo filho após essas palavras – Sabe que eu não quero que odeie sua mãe... Ao mesmo tempo em que fico feliz em saber o tanto que você me ama e que sente por mim, me entristece saber que seu amor pela mãe está acabando...

James se abraçou ao pai, aproveitando para abraçar a Albus junto. – Não deveria pai... Se é a mamãe que não se importa de estar perdendo a gente...

Scorpius acariciou superficialmente o cabelo de James, atraindo assim a atenção do garoto.

- Eu também não tenho mais mamãe... – disse como se isso pudesse consolar também.

Albus lhe dedicou um sorriso desde onde estava. – Não se preocupe Scorpius, agora você tem a gente – então olhou para Harry – Não é papai?

Harry sorriu ao filho depois ao loirinho lambuzado de calda de morango. Scorpius o olhava ansioso, como se esperasse sua resposta com preocupação.

- Verdade... Agora você tem a gente. Tem a James para dar uma de irmão mais velho e tem a Albus para te apoiar nas bagunças e tem a mim, que serei tão estraga brincadeiras como uma mãe e tão chato como o teu pai.

Scorpius sorriu timidamente antes de fazer uma careta. – Ah não! Não seja como o papai... Ele nunca tem tempo e quando está em casa está sempre ocupado no escritório...

Draco, que havia decidido a se manter apartado do assunto de Potter, não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o que o filho acabava de dizer.

Ver a conversa entre o moreno e seus filhos lhe provava o quão eram unidos e se apoiavam e se amavam como uma verdadeira família pese o que fosse, como todo Gryffindor e sua cria. E isso também lhe aclarava o que sempre se perguntava mentalmente.

Harry Potter ainda amava a Weasley caçula e sofria por ela.

Então a revelação de que seu filho se sentia como sempre se sentiu em relação a Lucius, foi um golpe duro...

E ter o olhar verde o acusando aprofundou essa sensação.

- Venha Malfoy. Acho que precisarei de ajuda... – e um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Harry Potter.

ooo

Draco permaneceu sentado na beirada da cama do filho e observava entre a porta do banho como Potter esfregava a cabeça dos meninos com shampoo de vanilla para que todo resíduo de doce fosse retirado. James havia ido para seu quarto tomar banho sozinho, mas como Albus e Scorpius eram menores e estavam em estado pior, o moreno decidiu ele mesmo lavar a cabeça dos garotos e supervisiona-los para ter certeza que estavam se banhando direito.

Sentados na banheira com a água a encobrir-lhes até a cintura e cada qual com uma esponja macia e sabonetes coloridos os meninos se limpavam entre brincadeiras.

- Melhor deixar as roupas sobre a cama para facilitar... – Harry comentou enquanto enxaguava o shampoo da cabeça do filho.

- Hum... Certo... – Draco olhou ao redor até se fixar no armário. Levantou e foi em busca de alguma roupa. Se estava em dúvida de qual escolher, ficou pior ao notar que o filho possuía ali dentro um milhão de peças se não estava enganado – Um macacão e uma camiseta?

Harry sorriu um pouco ao ver o perfil do loiro, confuso e um pouco deslocado ali naquele quarto.

- Seria o ideal visto que eles terão toda a tarde para brincar... – voltou a olhar a Malfoy enquanto ajudava a Albus lavar as costas – Preciso descrever como seria um macacão ou você consegue encontrar sozinho?

Harry riu ao receber uma mirada assassina por parte do loiro. – Eu sei como é um macacão...

Draco voltou a atenção para o armário e pediu em voz alta dizendo as palavras "macacão" e "camiseta". Uma repartição de cabides se deslocou para frente dispondo perante si as peças desejadas. Elegeu uma camiseta em tom verde com desenhos abstratos e um macacão jeans com detalhes também verdes e os pôs sobre a cama ao lado de um macacão camurçado preto e camiseta branca com desenhos de balões que pertencia a Albus que antes de banhar os meninos Harry havia ido buscar. Notou que havia uma cuequinha junto com as roupas do filho de Potter então tratou de pegar uma para Scorpius também.

Tudo pronto voltou os olhos para o moreno que terminava de tirar a espuma de Scorpius...

Sorriu tristemente ao se lembrar de Hellenna e em como ela banhava o filho, as mãos delicadas afagando a cabeleira loira do menino enquanto dizia que mantivesse os olhos fechados.

Potter possuía as mãos maiores e mais firmes, e ao invés de apenas jogar água sobre a cabeça do garoto e quitar-lhe a espuma com os dedos, Potter o reclinava para trás, deixando o filho quase deitado e com cuidado retirava a espuma, sorrindo ao garoto que de olhos abertos o mirava divertido.

- Preciso das toalhas, Malfoy... – Harry o olhava nos olhos, percebendo sua dispersão.

Sem pronunciar palavra Draco apanhou duas toalhas e as levou até o banheiro. Sorriu quando o filho lhe sorriu contente.

Harry embrulhou a Scorpius em uma toalha e o carregou para entrega-lo ao colo do pai. Fez o mesmo com Albus e carregando-o deixou o banheiro para seca-lo sobre a cama.

Um pouco desajeitado Draco o imitou, ajudando o filho a se secar. Depois o ajudou a vestir.

Alguns minutos depois os meninos estavam prontos para brincar.

- Deveria ter mais tempo e contato com seu filho... – Harry comentou casualmente, observando os pequenos sobre a cama jogando em um tabuleiro – O tempo não volta atrás sabe? E eles crescem mais rápidos do que desejamos...

Draco apenas o olhou, deslizando a mirada até a altura de sua barriga. Sim, admitia que precisava ter mais contato e dar mais atenção a Scorpius e corrigiria isso. E não erraria com o novo bebê...

Então desviou a mirada ao notar que Potter girava o rosto para fitá-lo ao não receber nenhum tipo de resposta.

Quando ia retruca-lo, James adentrou o quarto.

- Pai! Tem um ser horrível no meu quarto!

Preocupados, ambos adultos foram ao quarto do garoto e ali avistaram saindo pela porta, um elfo doméstico.

- É ele pai! – James apontava com o dedo detrás do pai – Estava revirando meu baú!

Harry notou que este elfo era distinto. Possuía a pele escurecida por fuligem se não se enganava e alguns fios brancos sobre a cabeça. Tinha as orelhas pontudas, porém caídas e roídas pela idade. Quase se recordava a Kreacher só que mais velho e encurvado. Arrastava detrás de si um pano desgastado e um espanador.

Notando que o patrão estava presente com o convidado de honra, o elfo se encolheu humilde.

- Pardón milord... – os olhos grandes e redondos demonstravam que estava assustado.

- O que fazia Dotty? – Draco perguntou.

- Lord Abraxas Malfoy, milord... – o elfo parecia não conseguir se comunicar direito e sua voz era áspera e abafada.

- Esqueci de avisa-lo que o quadro de Abraxas Malfoy foi transportado para o salão dos retratos. Agora pode ir...

O elfo fez uma reverencia e arrastando os grandes e enegrecidos pés, retomou o caminho lentamente.

- É apenas um elfo doméstico, James... – Harry franziu o cenho olhando diretamente ao filho – Como se você nunca tivesse visto um antes...

- Mas este era diferente, não parecia como os elfos! – o garoto insistiu – E falava estranho...

- Dotty é o elfo mais velho da família e já não faz muita coisa a não ser limpar os retratos da mansão. Também não usa a aparatação para se locomover, o que foi bom, visto que você não pode ficar perto dos elfos – Draco esclareceu, olhando diretamente a Potter.

- Falando em elfos... – Harry olhou ao filho que os observava com atenção e sorria discretamente – Quem me ajudará com as paredes do meu quarto já que não posso usar magia?

- Eu percebi que o senhor Malfoy tem muito bom gosto! – James se intrometeu rapidamente – Por que não pede para te ajudar na escolha pai? Às vezes você não tem muito senso de combinação... Sem ofensas... – James mostrou suas brancas fileiras de dentes ao que Harry estreitou os olhos – Bem... Acho que irei lá incomodar os dois mimados...

Draco riu ao ver o filho maior de Potter se retirar saltitante. – Ao menos seu filho reconhece o que é ter bom gosto. Pensei que fosse como você Potter, sem noção...

- Há-há... – Harry resmungou baixinho. Passou ao lado de Malfoy e entrou em seu quarto o notando exageradamente branco. Suspirou com cansaço passando a vista ao redor.

A velha Ann era squib então não possuía magia, fora que ela já havia ido embora fazia horas. A senhora Narcissa Malfoy já o tirou do sério nesse mesmo dia e com certeza seria um louco desgarrado se pedisse ajuda ao patriarca Lucius Malfoy para ajuda-lo a re-decorar seu quarto.

Corrigiu-se mentalmente. Como havia entendido na discussão com a mãe de Malfoy, o patriarca agora era o loiro e não exatamente seu pai... Franziu o cenho sentindo a cabeça doer. Não entendia a escala aristocrática e quem era o quê nessas linhagens genealógicas, era muito confuso.

E como um pensamento puxa outro, olhando essas paredes brancas se recordou de Sírius e o quarto onde a árvore genealógica da família Black decorava cada extensão do cômodo com seus retratos e nomes.

E não pôde deixar de sentir aquela conhecida tristeza...

- Potter... Potter! – dedos frios em seu rosto o fizeram despertar sobre-saltado.

Draco o chamava com preocupação, sua mão em seu rosto, dedos pálidos tocando o contorno de sua face, enredando em seu cabelo enquanto a pressão de um braço em volta de sua cintura o fez abrir os olhos e enfocar o rosto aristocrático e os olhos de tormenta.

- O que... – levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo uma leve dor pulsante que ameaçava em aumentar. Então se deu conta que estava recostado ao corpo de Malfoy e este lhe segurava pela cintura, amparando sua cabeça com a outra mão.

- Consegue se manter de pé até chegarmos à cama? – Malfoy realmente parecia preocupado e... Irritado.

- O que fiz dessa vez? – perguntou baixo enquanto era guiado até o leito onde se sentou com cuidado.

- Veja por si mesmo... – sim, Malfoy estava realmente irritado consigo a julgar pelo tom de voz e as letras arrastadas.

Ergueu os olhos para encara-lo, então se deu conta... Com assombro notou as paredes manchadas de um cinza escuro sombrio, como o céu cinzento carregado de nuvens prontas para descarregar sua fúria e suas lágrimas...

- Fui eu... – não acreditava no que via – Eu que... Fiz isso?

Havia tingido inconscientemente as paredes brancas com a tristeza e raiva de si mesmo ao se recordar de sua perda mais triste...

- Chamarei o doutor Hermman...

Uma mão se fechou ao braço de Draco, impedindo que se afastasse.

- Eu estou bem, só foi um pequeno descontrole em minha magia...

- Exatamente por isso preciso chamar ao medimago – disse firme, como se era o correto.

- Não há necessidade Malfoy.

- Potter... – foi quase um grunhido. Olhos estreitos e teimosos.

Harry fechou os olhos com cansaço. Conhecia esse Draco Malfoy e quando esse Malfoy dava de querer fazer algo, era certo que sim, o faria.

- Te ensinarei um feitiço e você pode se precaver por si mesmo... – Harry sorriu um pouco ao notar o interesse nos olhos prateados.

- Do que está falando?

- Pegue sua varinha e a aponte para mim...

Draco se afastou prontamente chegando a assustar a Harry, que não esperava uma reação tão brusca.

- Não usarei nenhum feitiço em você, seu tonto! Lembra o que o velho esse do St. Mungus disse? Nada de feitiço! Nada de feitiço e poções! – agora sim parecia furioso.

- Malfoy...

- Já disse Potter! Não perderei meu filho e eu o terei custe o que custar, não importa o que tenha que fazer.

Harry se levantou da cama e tampou a boca de Draco com uma mão. – Shiii... Malfoy, dá pra me escutar um minuto? – o inquiriu com a mirada esverdeada até receber uma afirmação com a cabeça, então se afastou voltando a se sentar na cama – Te ensinarei um dos feitiços utilizados pelos medimagos para saber como está o paciente. Enquanto não se aprende os movimentos certos e a forma de pronunciar as palavras, simplesmente não acontece nada, é um feitiço neutro, completamente inofensivo, por isso é usado em pacientes enfermos por doenças ou por maldições. Não tem contra indicações entende?

Draco apenas o observava, então desviou os olhos para a lareira. – Certo... É um feitiço inofensivo... – retirou da roupa sua varinha e a apresentou ao moreno.

- Movimente o pulso em um curto semicírculo e pronuncie como se soprasse: _Vitacorpus Vitamentis_. Apenas respirando entre as duas palavras.

Draco apertou a varinha entre os dedos recitando mentalmente o feitiço. Duvidou um pouco, mas o olhar esverdeado aguardando as ações o incitava a intentar. Girou o pulso apontando para Potter e pronunciando o feitiço.

- Vitacorpus Vitamentis...

Harry sorriu abertamente ao não acontecer nada. – Precisa treinar mais e não gire muito forte o pulso, é com suavidade e pronuncie como se sussurrasse.

Draco respirou fundo e aliviando a firmeza de sua mão contra a varinha, usou de toda sua classe natural para mover o pulso enquanto de olhos presos aos olhos de Potter sussurrou como se sussurrasse no ouvido de alguém.

_- Vitacorpus Vitamentis..._

Harry corou. Ouviu perfeitamente como a palavra "vita" era pronunciada com ênfase no "V" e no "T" e a letra "A" quase tornava muda para o "O" ser prolongado e o "R" arrastado com suavidade e em como Malfoy dava um nítido suspiro entre as palavras, a segunda tomando o mesmo efeito da primeira foi completamente suavizada no "M" com um distinto ênfase no "tis" que se prolongou até sumir em um sopro.

Era como costumava sussurrar as palavras no ouvido de Ginny num momento íntimo e isso lhe desconcertou e constrangeu mais do que imaginava.

Então forçou seus pensamentos a se perderem num recanto qualquer de sua mente e prestou atenção nas letras e números que apareceram flutuando sobre seu corpo.

Draco sorriu em vitória notando que eram as mesmas palavras e números que havia visto flutuar sobre Potter quando o medimago o estava atendendo.

- Pelo visto, consegui...

- Não se convença Malfoy, é um dos feitiços básicos que aprendemos no início do curso... – Harry riu ao receber uma mirada estreita e mal-humorada.

Não era exatamente tão simples assim. Este feitiço se aprendia no início de curso por ser o mais usado. Praticamente tinha que conjura-lo antes de qualquer outro feitiço ou poções. Era simples e ao mesmo tempo complicado por exigir movimentos precisos e exatos fora o tempo de pausa entre as duas palavras não podia se exceder a meio segundo e nem a pronunciar o feitiço como se fosse uma palavra só, mas este detalhe Malfoy não precisava saber...

- Vejamos... – Harry observou as palavras e os números – Corpus: 95, Mentis: 92, Máxima: 68 e Reductus: 10. O primeiro é como está o meu corpo e pelo número deduzimos que perfeitamente bem, sem machucados. A queda de cinco pontos é porque estou muito cansado e com uma leve dor de cabeça, nada grave. O segundo é meu psicológico, nada de estresse mental, nem distúrbios, alucinações entre outras coisas ou a redução seria maior, porém está decaindo e se não me engano pode ser pelo descontrole de magia que me levou a tingir as paredes sem perceber. O terceiro é minha magia...

- Que constatamos que decaiu muito – Draco o interrompeu, vendo como o número se reduziu a quase metade para quem de manhã portava cem por cento de magia graças ao seu sacrifício – Potter! Está quase com a metade do total!

- É como se eu fosse uma criança que não consegue estabilizar a magia... – Harry refletiu consigo – Crianças não possuem o consciente totalmente separado do inconsciente. É como se o meu consciente estivesse deixando de controlar minha magia e meu subconsciente tomando o lugar.

- Só sei que está com redução de magia Potter. O que é alarmante no seu caso.

- Preciso apenas descansar para recuperar magia – notou como Malfoy erguia uma sobrancelha totalmente duvidando de suas palavras – Existe essa possibilidade. Acontecem casos assim com freqüência no St. Mungus acredite. E no meu caso, podemos tentar por essa noite e se minha magia não se estabelecer e continuar com essa cotação irei ao consultório do doutor Hermman sem oposições.

Harry conhecia muito bem o medimago Paul Hermman, afinal, estudou e estagiou com ele na área de medimagia e parte da academia de aurores, e sabia que ele obrigaria a ambos aumentarem a magia com o tal do _contato corporal_ e como o doutor nunca estava satisfeito com pouco, os forçaria a um vínculo que subisse seu nível mágico ao topo. Só tinha medo de ser um _contato_ muito demorado ou muito _vergonhoso_, então preferia não vê-lo até a próxima semana quando teria consulta.

Draco estreitou os olhos e refletiu durante alguns minutos, pesando as conseqüências. Seus olhos desceram para a barriga de Potter onde permaneceram durante a maior parte do tempo.

Harry se incomodou um pouco, mas entendia que a maior preocupação de Malfoy era com o bebê.

Suas mãos formigaram para se moverem e tampar essa parte de seu corpo, mas fez o possível para não se mover.

Sabia também que era capaz de nenhum dos dois conseguir descansar com a dúvida de o bebê sobreviver à sua pouca magia ou não, então uma idéia lhe surgiu. Era algo difícil, mas poderia funcionar e certamente era melhor que uma sessão constrangedora com o Doutor Hermman.

Suas bochechas coraram à medida que deslizava os dedos pela barra da camiseta e subia o tecido para desvendar perante o olhar surpreso de Malfoy, sua pele levemente bronzeada onde o único contraste com essa superfície lisa era a covinha que formava o umbigo.

Notou como as faces de Malfoy tomavam um matiz rosado contrastando com sua palidez e seus olhos logo buscaram os seus numa muda e alarmada pergunta.

Era hora de esclarecer essa pergunta e não apenas ficar envergonhado pelo que acabou de fazer...

- Você... – limpou a garganta notando que sua voz mal havia saído – Você pode usar o mesmo feitiço enfocando no bebê...

Só então Draco percebeu que havia cessado o feitiço e apenas apertava a varinha entre os dedos. Firmou a atenção na barriga de Potter e uma gostosa sensação se apoderou de si num misto de alegria, por poder saber como estava seu filho e algo de perturbação, pelo estranho da situação.

- Vitacorpus Vitamentis... – sussurrou lançando o feitiço diretamente a essa parte tão interessante da anatomia de seu antigo rival e viu como as letras e números se formavam no ar. Leu em voz alta – Vitae: 100 e Core: 190.

- Quer dizer que ele está vivo e desenvolvendo perfeitamente. O outro dado é o coração que está batendo quase que o dobro da batida do meu coração, o que é normal nessa fase de gestação – Harry explicou em voz baixa, vendo como um genuíno sorriso se formava nos lábios de Malfoy.

- E... Eu posso estar usando este feitiço para saber se ele está bem?

- Sim... Não há um limite para se usar este feitiço nas pessoas. Como eu disse, é um feitiço inofensivo. Apenas peço para que me informe quando quer usa-lo para saber sobre o bebê, pois a roupa veta parcialmente o feitiço como se fosse uma fraca barreira e isso acaba inutilizando o resultado.

- Oh, claro... – Malfoy concordou rapidamente, vendo as letras e números evaporarem quando interrompeu o feitiço.

O silencio logo caiu pesado sobre ambos. Nenhum tinha o valor suficiente para se mirarem.

Por parte de Harry a situação era ainda pior, se isso fosse capaz, o que sim, Harry tinha certeza que ficaria pior.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto enquanto tentava ter coragem de dizer o que _tinha_ que dizer. Era uma necessidade, dizia mentalmente a si mesmo.

- Eu... – se sentiu estranho ouvindo sua própria voz romper o silencio – Eu li algo a respeito de como os parceiros... Ahnn... – mordeu o canto da boca tentando se expressar da melhor forma possível. Sabia que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho e ignorou isso – Esquece esse negócio de parceiros... – se corrigiu rapidamente e mal notou que Malfoy acatou rapidamente a idéia de esquecer essa palavra como se ela fosse um insulto – Quero dizer que eu li sobre pessoas que sentem algo forte por outra pessoa, e se vinculam emocionalmente ou fisicamente e há as curas através de vínculos quando uma pessoa passa magia de cura para outra pessoa a que esteja vinculada dentro desse assunto de vínculos e contatos sem usar a varinha ou conjuros e os vinculados, e bem, os pares tem essa capacidade e podem até se curar mutuamente... – diminuiu a voz e a rapidez com que tentava esclarecer - Eu acho que é mais ou menos isso que o doutor Hermman quis dizer com magia através do contato corporal...

Draco franziu o cenho sem entender realmente. – Você se expressou um pouco confuso.

Harry apertou os lábios e finalmente enfrentou a Malfoy.

- Vou ser sincero com você pela primeira vez na minha vida...

- Ah! Que interessante... Você vinha sendo mentiroso e falso até agora? – Draco quase poderia sorrir ao sentir que estava começando a voltar a pisar em terreno conhecido e que por acaso se chamava "discutir e encrencar com Harry Testa Partida Potter" – E eu devo ficar ofendido e indignado?

- Isso é sério Malfoy! Eu nunca fui mentiroso e falso, mas sim, eu omito as coisas, pois ainda não confio em você.

- Que novidade... – Draco se calou ao receber uma mirada perigosa por parte do moreno – Certo, continue sua explicação ou vou te ignorar e chamar ao medimago – cruzou os braços com enfado.

- Não foi por mera curiosidade que o doutor Hermman perguntou se estávamos juntos – notou como as feições do loiro se enrijeciam – Existe uma magia muito mais poderosa do que a usual que utilizamos para conjurar feitiços. É a magia natural que corre por nosso corpo e ela tende a aumentar conforme os sentimentos...

... Houve casos de pessoas que se curaram através do contato corporal com o parceiro e a necessidade de estarem juntos para superarem os desafios e a própria morte. Quando um começa a definhar e perder as forças, o outro o socorre para se estabelecerem. É como o pilar de um edifício que sozinho não suportaria o peso da construção e desabaria, mas estando em dois, esse peso se nivela e eles se erguem...

... Creio que conosco não será tão diferente. Eu estou perdendo magia e ela é a fonte de vida do bebê e segundo o doutor Hermman, isso é normal nos gestantes masculinos. Então concluímos que o papel do segundo pai não fica em segundo plano como ocorre numa gestação feminina. Você é fundamental para que eu consiga levar a diante essa fase até o bebê nascer...

... Então o doutor Hermman nos questionou com outra pergunta fundamental...

Draco se viu dizendo em voz alta a perturbadora pergunta. – "Estão realmente dispostos a seguir esta gestação até o final?".

- Você disse que era óbvio...

- Por não saber o que implicava isso tudo! – retorquiu com moléstia.

- Então eu agora pergunto: Malfoy, você estaria realmente disposto a seguir com essa gestação mesmo sabendo a quê implica?

- E a quê exatamente implica Potter?

Harry corou furiosamente desviando a mirada para o tapete. – Não me obrigue a dizer em voz alta Malfoy... – pronunciou entre os dentes.

- E a quê exatamente implica Potter? – perguntou novamente, dessa vez mais alto e desafiante.

Harry fechou as mãos em punho. Respirou fundo voltando a enfrentar esse loiro, sussurrando. – O nome já diz tudo... Toques... Contato de pele contra pele com duração cada vez mais prolongada... E eu realmente imploro para que seja _apenas_ isso... Então volto a te perguntar, Malfoy... Está disposto?

Draco engoliu um nódulo que por algum motivo estava enroscando na garganta e sua cabeça parecia estar a mil por hora. Era como se vozes alarmadas lhe gritasse para desistir.

_- "É loucura... Você está se decaindo, se sujando... É nojento, grotesco, imundo..."._

Harry sorriu sem humor. Sabia que Malfoy não toleraria, nem por nada nem por ninguém e às vezes se via pensando da mesma forma. Toleraria um homem te tocando? A resposta era distinta: nunca!

E a voz do loiro lhe chegou de surpresa.

- É óbvio...

Harry sentiu como o sangue lhe descia aos pés mais frio que o gelo. – ... Que?...

- Não mudarei minha resposta... Esse bebê é importante pra mim. Consegue entender?

- Por sua esposa?

- Não... Não somente por Hellenna, mas por mim... Eu sempre desejei ter mais de um filho e... – seus olhos se pousaram sobre a barriga de Potter – E ele está tentando viver... Está lutando e porque eu não lutaria?... Lutaria por ele...

Harry desviou a mirada para o lençol refletindo essas palavras e se vendo na pele de Malfoy.

Como seria desejar ter um filho, saber que finalmente ele estava ali, com o coraçãozinho batendo e ao mesmo tempo ter a realidade o golpeando cruelmente lhe recordando que com somente um piscar de olhos ele poderá morrer...

Lembrou-se na gestação de Albus e em como seu coração parecia sangrar a cada batida vendo Ginny prostrada na cama e gritando de dor enquanto os medimagos diziam que o bebê poderia nascer sem vida.

Seu emocional estava tão abalado e comprometido que seus colegas de trabalho não permitiram que a ajudasse como medimago, mas que ficasse ao seu lado dando apoio de esposo e rogando com todas as forças como um pai esperançoso...

E ali estava Draco Malfoy passando por uma situação similar a que passou...

Não esperava essa confissão de Malfoy e ouvi-lo pronunciar tão fervorosamente com tanta esperança, como se buscasse forças para convencer-se a si mesmo que esse bebê viveria, o fez crer fielmente que fizera a coisa certa e o que passaria entre eles não era tão atroz como julgavam.

_Por ele..._

Tomou a mão direita do loiro o pegando de surpresa.

- Potter... O que?...

- Preciso de magia recorda? – Harry levou a mão pálida de encontro à barriga e a pôs sobre sua pele sem duvidar. Seu corpo se estremeceu ao sentir o contato – Apenas se concentre no que precisamos...

Malfoy possuía a mão fria de palma larga e dedos longos e suaves. Se não fosse pelo tamanho, julgaria ser uma mão feminina muito bem tratada. Suas mãos ao contrário eram calosas devido sua longa estadia com seus tios e fazendo qualquer tipo de serviços, desde podar o jardim até limpar a chaminé da lareira. Então se viu pensando se seus toques poderiam ser menos prazerosos por esse inconveniente. Talvez sim, visto que Ginny o havia trocado tão rapidamente por Wood...

_- Os de sangue-puro deveriam ter mãos como as de Malfoy..._ – pensou consigo.

Fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama negando-se a mirar a qualquer lugar, menos ainda a este loiro.

Draco manteve a mirada fixa sobre sua mão. Não movia um músculo como se qualquer movimento involuntário Potter pudesse tomar como uma carícia e tudo seria ainda pior.

Seu impulso era retirar a mão e xinga-lo por semelhante ato, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia coordenar os movimentos.

Então sentiu algo diferente que lhe quitou qualquer outro pensamento e desconforto...

Era um suave e quase imperceptível pulsar...

Abriu mais os olhos se concentrando na palma da mão, agora quente em contato com a pele de Potter. E ali estava...

Não evitou sorrir, deslizando o corpo pelo colchão até ficar à altura do moreno, que com o movimento abriu os olhos na defensiva quase se endireitando ao faze-lo.

- Malfoy? – estava confuso.

- Estou sentindo... – voltou a sorrir deslizando lentamente a palma pela extensão da barriga de Potter – ... Bem aqui... Acha que é o coração batendo?

Harry corou e se dispôs a segurar a mão de Malfoy para que parasse de toca-lo. Seus dedos se fecharam contra a mão pálida e só assim para que Draco se desse conta do que fazia.

Olhos prateados se ergueram de golpe ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a mão do contato com Potter.

Enquanto nos olhos verdes se lia incômodo, medo e vergonha, nos azuis acinzentados se lia repulsa e indignação pelo que acabava de fazer.

- Foi sem querer... – foi a pouca escusa de Malfoy antes dele sair do quarto e bater a porta atrás de si.

Harry sobre-saltou com o som da porta se fechando, então tratou de relaxar o corpo e afugentar a sensação em seu corpo. Ainda tinha marcado em mente o que viu no semblante de Malfoy e no que sentiu.

Repulsa... Nojo... Vergonha... Medo... _Rejeição_...

Levou a mão à boca sentindo como seu estômago embrulhava e sua garganta se contraía liberando um líquido abundante e salgado que preenchia sua boca com rapidez. Correu para o banheiro e apenas teve tempo de cair de joelhos antes de liberar tudo que havia ingerido no almoço.

Depois de alguns minutos liberando tudo que havia no estômago, passou a tossir sentindo a garganta arder e os olhos escorrerem.

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes para se limpar antes de regressar lentamente ao quarto, sentindo um leve mareio ao caminhar.

Foi então que notou que o quarto havia mudado...

As paredes não apresentavam manchas cinzentas e sim eram de tonalidade creme com as cerâmicas e os marcos das janelas e portas em tabaco que contrastavam com a lareira e o piso em mármore negro.

Os móveis eram da mesma cor dos marcos e os estofados em vinho aveludado. Sua cama antes branca agora estava coberta com uma colcha de veludo verde-musgo com os dosséis negros, assim como os travesseiros e almofadas eram em vinho.

Um enorme e colorido tapete felpudo sob a cama dava mais calor enquanto outro menor de cor palha adornava o chão entre a lareira e as poltronas.

Harry sorriu ao notar que seu quarto não tinha um padrão específico, eram misturas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, seu próprio estilo e talvez, se não se enganava, de Malfoy. Passou a mirada pela lareira, o piso e o dossel que apresentavam o elegante tom preto.

Dessa vez tinha certeza que não foi sua magia que modificou o quarto e sim a de Malfoy, e lá no fundo concordava com James.

Malfoy tinha bom gosto mesmo quando não combinava as cores...

ooo

Draco se manteve recostado na porta olhando fixamente a palma da mão. Sentia sua magia agitada em seu corpo e sabia que algo havia feito sem que percebesse.

Fechou a mão em punho e desviou a vista para a porta a qual se apoiava, vendo como esta lentamente adquiria um tom mais escuro e polido.

Sua magia ainda estava em atividade...

Caminhou pelo corredor tentando entender o que havia acontecido, quando notou que James Potter estava parado no meio do corredor, olhando para a parte escura que levava para a ala leste da mansão.

Estranhando, caminhou até o garoto e parou ao seu lado, lançando um olhar inquiridor ao começo da escadaria que descia rumo aos cômodos em desuso.

- Algo errado James? – apoiou uma mão ao ombro do menino.

- Não senhor... – James negou rapidamente, o olhando – É que me pareceu ouvir algo vindo daquela direção.

- Deve ter sido algum dos elfos domésticos... Eles são os únicos que percorrem a ala leste para limpar e manter os móveis.

- Ninguém nunca vai ali?

- Teu pai te mostrou fotos de Hogwarts? – Draco girou para vê-lo nos olhos.

- Sim, várias fotos.

- Esta mansão não é apenas uma mansão, é como se fosse um castelo, pois somos de linhagem muito antiga... Só não é tão grande como Hogwarts porque é uma moradia familiar... Somos poucos para conseguir usar todos os cômodos, então isolamos o restante para ninguém se perder...

James parecia fascinado. – Mas o senhor sabe de cada canto desse castelo?

- Assim como todos os castelos deve haver lugares que ninguém sabe...

Fez uma pausa, notando o brilho aventureiro nos olhos do garoto, o que lhe fez recordar-se de suas próprias malandragens de criança, assim como se lembrava de ver esse brilho nos olhos de Potter quando freqüentavam a escola.

Mas ali não era Hogwarts e não havia milhares de estudantes e diversos professores para cuidar de cada criança bisbilhoteira e curiosa, e era um recinto _Malfoy_... O nome já dizia tudo...

- Sei que gosta do desconhecido e de aventuras, mas este lugar é perigoso para se andar sozinho... Somos poucos e quase nunca você verá o avô de Scorpius, raramente cruzará com os elfos domésticos... – notou como o entusiasmo do garoto diminuía rapidamente – Seu pai não pode ficar andando atrás de vocês preocupado se estão bem ou não e sim, este lugar é enorme o que pode ocorrer de se perder sozinho por aí.

- Entendi... – contrariado James torceu os lábios e ergueu a mão direita – Nada de me aventurar por essas partes da casa...

- Ótimo... – Draco acariciou o cabelo do menino – Venha, está um belo dia para se passear pelo jardim. Há um lago próximo e que certamente você vai adorar.

- Um lago? Legal!

Draco sorriu quando James lhe acompanhou alegremente, comentando que o pai os levava de vez em quando para se divertirem em um lago.

A primeira parada foi no quarto de Scorpius para chamá-los a acompanha-los no passeio. Encontrou os meninos deitados de bruços no tapete, juntinhos enquanto desenhavam e riam entre eles.

O pequeno loirinho levantou os olhos e ao vê-lo, ergueu o papel ao qual pintava.

- Olha papai, é você e o papai do Albus... Você gostou?

Draco pegou a folha e olhou com cuidado. De fato havia um boneco loiro ao lado de outro moreno. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi que o boneco moreno estava gordo.

- Não acha que ele está muito redondo?

Os dois meninos começaram a rir novamente entre eles. Foi a vez de Albus estender o seu desenho e explicar. O mesmo ocorria no desenho do pequeno Potter.

- É porque o papai está esperando um bebê.

James colocou os olhos em branco. – Nosso pai vai ficar extremamente contente por saber que vocês empenharam em desenha-lo no oitavo mês...

Draco sorriu vendo o formato do boneco e imaginando a cara que Potter faria ao ver esses desenhos.

- Ficaram ótimos, meninos! Querem colocar na parede? - os dois concordaram felizes.

James voltou a colocar os olhos em branco. Albus parecia se dar muito bem com aquela família.

Draco fez um simples feitiço para emoldurar as folhas e as fixou na parede próxima à cama do filho.

- Que tal irmos ver o lago antes do chá das cinco? – ofereceu, vendo que eles se entusiasmavam e já tomavam a frente seguidos de perto pelo garoto maior.

Draco ia segui-los, quando seus olhos se pousaram na porta do quarto de Potter. Parou de andar e pensou por um momento.

Não queria que ele ficasse trancado ali dentro se o dia estava fabuloso lá fora. Sabia que ele estava cansado e perdera magia, mas...

Olhou aos meninos que o esperavam perto da escada e voltou a olhar para a porta.

James sorriu ao ver como o pai de Scorpius finalmente se decidia.

Draco voltou ao quarto e bateu de leve na porta antes de abri-la. Encontrou a um Harry Potter esparramado na cama, braços abertos e fios negros soltos da costumeira coleta. Ele fitava o teto muito pensativo e parecia não ter ouvido seu chamado.

Duvidou um pouco antes de voltar a chamá-lo, dessa vez pelo nome.

- Potter...

Harry se sobressaltou um pouco antes de fitá-lo. – Malfoy...

Com cuidado o moreno se sentou para olha-lo melhor. Estava um pouco pálido e o mareio ainda resistia, porém com menos intensidade.

- Venha, precisa tomar um pouco de ar puro e descansar ao mesmo tempo – Harry franziu o cenho sem entender – Vamos... Ou quer que eu lhe carregue? – ironizou com um sorriso pertinente como há muito Harry não via.

Draco abriu caminho segurando a porta aberta e sorrindo interiormente ao notar como o moreno lhe lançava um olhar de repreensão, mas com um nítido brilho de divertimento. Logo, ambos deixavam a mansão seguindo os três meninos.

ooo

Narcissa soltou a cortina de renda e se afastou da janela. Caminhou pensativa ao redor do quarto, passando os dedos por suas mechas louras que caíam por seu ombro.

Lembrava-se o que Luna Lovegood lhe disse sobre o incidente que Harry Potter havia passado, no rompimento do casamento e em como ele se esforçava para ser um bom pai, pois cuidar sozinho de duas crianças pequenas ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava no St. Mungus não era fácil.

Havia perguntado para a moça se Potter ainda amava a ex-mulher e esta lhe garantiu que ele sentia muita falta dela.

- Draco parece estar mais tranqüilo com Potter aqui... Percebeu que ele não tocou no nome de Hellenna e nem se isolou em seu aposento?

- Não quero aquele mestiço imundo em minha casa! – Lucius sussurrou – Ele humilhou nossa família...

- Ele salvou nossa família... – ela o corrigiu.

- E deixou nossa reputação na lama... Não o quero nem mais um minuto dentro dessa casa...

Narcissa parou de andar e fitou o marido que estava recostado numa poltrona, encoberto pelas sombras do quarto.

- Diga isso a Draco então... – ela notou como ele se enrijecia – Diga para Draco manda-los embora.

- Ele nem mais se lembra que tem um pai... – Lucius sussurrou para si mesmo, com mágoa.

Narcissa suspirou com tristeza, se aproximou do marido e tomou-lhe a mão com carinho. Sabia que era verdade, que o filho simplesmente isolou o pai e o ignorava desde então, desde o fim da guerra. Mas isso foi em conseqüência das próprias atitudes de Lucius...

Ela como esposa e mãe se dividia em duas e sofria por ambos, não querendo vê-los tão distantes e carregados de seqüelas.

- Sabe querido... Estava pensando que talvez, Potter seria uma boa influencia para Draco e aumentaria o status da nossa família... E os filhos dele parecem fazer muito bem a Scorpius...

Lucius puxou a mão bruscamente e a fulminou com a mirada. – Jamais, ouça bem Cissy... Jamais permitiria que esse indivíduo tomasse parte de nossa família... – sibilou ameaçadoramente – Por todos os nossos ancestrais, que você não tenha insinuado algo desse gênero... Que eu esteja desvairando a entender que você, justamente você, tenha sequer insinuado que Draco se envolveria com outro homem e não um qualquer, mas Harry Potter...

Narcissa afastou com temor indo se sentar em uma poltrona frente à lareira. Sorriu um pouco voltando a passar os dedos pelas longas mechas de seu cabelo para disfarçar seu descontrole.

- Claro que não... Jamais pensaria em meu Dragão envolvido com um homem... É desonroso e vergonhoso...

- Então, querida... – o patriarca sorriu com ironia – Convença ao nosso filho a manda-lo embora. Ele e suas crias pertinentes...

A mulher apenas abaixou os olhos, terminando de prender o cabelo em uma trança. Se dependesse dela, aceitaria tudo apenas para ver o filho e o neto felizes...

- Sim querido... Farei o que puder para convencer a Draco...

ooo

O lago da Mansão Malfoy era grande, não tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts, mas se via imenso e tranqüilo.

Havia uma plataforma de madeira construída na beira da água e dois barcos longos e estreitos que se assemelhavam a folhas descansavam num dos lados da plataforma, esperando algum aventureiro para ocupa-los.

Harry olhou ao redor e além, notando como a paz e a harmonia logo o invadia. Realmente esse passeio era muito mais tranqüilizante do que ficar trancado em seu quarto esperando o sono vir.

Assim que seus pés tocaram a madeira da plataforma, viu como o filho de Malfoy passou correndo ao seu lado. O garotinho ria tentando fugir de Albus que vinha logo atrás e ao chegar na beirada do pequeno cais, não conseguiu parar, caindo dentro da água.

- Scorpius! – desesperado correu para socorre-lo, mas foi impedido por Malfoy, que lhe segurou pela cintura. Seus olhos logo se encontraram com os olhos prateados – Malfoy! Ele vai se afogar!

- Não passa nada... – Draco caminhou consigo até a beira e ambos olharam ao menino, que ria travesso.

A água era rasa e só lhe chegava até a cintura. Apesar de estar todo molhado, o sol da tarde fazia com que o clima fosse quente e ótimo para brincar na água.

Albus também aproveitou para pular na água e brincar com o novo amiguinho.

- Cinco metros adentro é raso que se pode caminhar com tranqüilidade, depois disso há um declive e a água se aprofunda até não poder medir o chão com os olhos – o loiro explicou com calma, vendo como os meninos espirravam água um no outro.

Então sentiu um golpe no ombro. Buscou a mirada esverdeada notando como Potter estava furioso consigo.

- Idiota! Poderia ter me avisado! Não sabe como me assustou ver Scorpius caindo da plataforma! – Harry se desvencilhou de seu braço e afastou alguns passos indo se sentar perto da grama.

O mareio havia voltado mais forte e por pouco não demonstrou como tonteava. Preferia mil vezes lidar com isso sozinho ao que ter Malfoy lhe atormentando achando que o bebê poderia morrer.

Draco por sua vez o olhava sem saber o que fazer, nem o que dizer...

Sentiu-se bem ao saber que o moreno se preocupava e cuidava de Scorpius como se fosse um de seus filhos, mas ao mesmo tempo isso lhe causava um imenso desconforto.

Potter não tinha que criar seu filho, o único que tinha o direito de se preocupar e cuidar de Scorpius era si mesmo, uma vez que Hellenna já não estava mais.

James sentou ao lado do pai e o olhou com preocupação.

- Você está bem pai?

- Estou bem Jimmy... Porque não vai se divertir com seu irmão e Scorpius? – sorriu ao filho, para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

James pendeu a cabeça para um lado, ponderando numa pergunta.

- Hum... Porque vocês vivem se afastando?

- Afastando? – Harry franziu o cenho sem compreender.

- Eu percebi isso desde cedo... – o menino cruzou os braços seriamente, como se conversasse como um adulto – O senhor Malfoy te evita o tempo todo... Ele fala com você, mas não te mira muito e quando estão mais perto logo começam a brigar...

- Porque nunca nos demos bem... Você sabe disso... Ele apenas quer o bebê que é filho dele... – Harry bocejou, sentindo a necessidade de dormir um pouco – Agora vá brincar e se divertir, enquanto tirarei uma soneca.

James duvidou um pouco até que encontrou o olhar prateado do senhor Malfoy sobre si.

- Eu cuido do seu pai enquanto você estiver se divertindo...

Um amplo sorriso foi a resposta do garoto que num salto se pôs de pé e foi atormentar os dois menores.

E o senhor Malfoy cumpriu com sua palavra, visto que a tarde passou lentamente, tranqüila e alegre para as crianças e relaxante para Potter que adormeceu sem que percebesse.

Draco conjurou uma manta macia sob o corpo do moreno para que não se lastimasse com a dureza da madeira. Retirou do bolso um lenço no qual o transformou em travesseiro.

Com cuidado passou a mão por baixo da cabeça de Potter e a ergueu suavemente para ajeitar-lhe o travesseiro. Sem querer seus dedos se embrenharam pelas mechas negras, sentindo como eram macias.

Parou e observou os fios que envolviam sua mão, então fechou os dedos em punho para que eles não deslizassem e o observou com mais atenção.

Sentia o calor chegar em seu tato por estar tão perto do pescoço levemente bronzeado e sentia o perfume que desse cabelo se desprendia...

Era um cheiro simples e rústico, sem ser aquela mistura de shampoo feminino ou de creme, essência corporal e hidratante. Era um cheiro de sabonete, de ervas e de madeira, assim como os shampoos que usava.

_Um cheiro masculino..._

Sobressaltou quando as mechas em sua mão deslizaram e caíram sobre o travesseiro.

Então girou o rosto em busca das crianças ao não escutar mais o barulho da água e suas risadas, deparando-se com três cabeças assomando-se pela plataforma e olhos atentos observando o que fazia.

Scorpius e Albus tamparam as bocas para não rirem e desapareceram da vista de Draco, James sorriu maroto e apoiou os braços na madeira ainda o olhando com divertimento.

- Devo dizer ao meu pai sobre isso?

Draco estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. – Sobre o que exatamente?

- Vejo que não... – o garoto fez bico – _Mas direi de todas as formas_ – pensou consigo mesmo, voltando a sorrir.

Quando o sol desaparecia no horizonte, Draco achou por certo voltarem.

Tomou a varinha e levitou os três meninos que estavam longe de quererem voltar pra casa e com outro feitiço estavam devidamente secos, ou Narcissa entraria em histeria ao ter o piso de madeira nobre que revestia o corredor empapado de água.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo de Potter e ficou com pena de acorda-lo. Porém, não durou muito, visto que Albus se agarrou ao pai e o sacudiu sem piedade para que acordasse.

- Papai! Olha papai, eu posso ficar com ela?

Harry abriu lentamente os olhos, sinal de que já estava acostumado a ser acordado dessa forma. Abraçou o filho e enfocou o que o pequeno lhe mostrava.

- O que você pegou? – com cuidado Harry abriu os dedinhos do filho e viu, quietinha na palma da mão, uma espécie pequena de Salamandra.

- Posso ficar com ela?

- A maioria das Salamandras são venenosas... – Harry titubeou um pouco, então recorreu ao conhecimento de Malfoy – Sabe se esta é uma delas?

Draco caminhou até os dois e observou o pequeno anfíbio de coloração preto com um colarinho vermelho vivo. Scorpius se aproximou também mostrando a mãozinha fechada.

- Também tenho uma... – disse timidamente, olhando de vez em quando para Albus – Posso ficar com a minha papai?

- Ainda são bebês, certamente crescerão mais e poderão demonstrar um pouco de agressividade... – Draco analisou com cuidado.

- São ou não são venenosas Malfoy? – Harry franzia o cenho, com medo das crianças correrem risco de vida. Sentou com cuidado, sentindo a tontura voltar a atacar – Não quero que eles brinquem com animais nocivos.

- Não há problema Potter – Draco sorriu ao receber dois lindos sorrisos dos pequenos – As Salamandras são fiéis aos donos assim como os Basiliscos e muito menos perigosas.

- Podemos ficar então? – Scorpius sorriu ao pai quando este afirmou com a cabeça.

- Papai? – Albus fez carinha de choro, implorando com os olhos.

Como o esperado, Harry não resistiu. – Está bem... Mas cuidem delas ok? Nada de machuca-las ou elas ficarão zangadas com vocês.

Foi a vez de Albus sorrir e se abraçar ao pai antes de segurar a mão de Scorpius e o puxar em direção ao irmão.

- Onde elas dormem Jey?

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e sorriu aos menores com ar superior. – Num terrário tontos... Uma espécie de aquário, mas que no lugar de água se coloca terra, pedras e galhos para elas se esconderem. E precisa de um aquecedor, pois como eu li em um livro da tia Mione, as Salamandras apreciam altas temperaturas.

- Meu pai arruma um pra gente... – Scorpius sorriu afetado para James erguendo o arrebitado nariz – Ou meu pai pode deixar que a gente cuide delas num dos jardins de inverno...

- Pentelho esnobe... Só porque é rico... – o maior grunhiu por baixo vendo como o irmão era praticamente arrastado pelo loirinho e parecia nem se importar.

- James... – ao captar seu nome girou a cabeça para se encontrar com duas miradas inquiridoras. A do pai e a do senhor Malfoy.

- O que eu fiz agora? – resmungou.

- Pegou as Salamandras para os dois... – Harry respondeu, seriamente. E antes do filho negar, vendo a carinha de indignado que fazia, acrescentou – Eles são muito pequenos para conseguirem acha-las e captura-las sozinhos, não negue.

James apenas deu de ombros. – E que mal há nisso? Todos possuem cachorros ou gatos como animais de estimação... Eles não tinham nada...

- Salamandras não são gatos ou cães... – Harry negou com a cabeça se erguendo e ajeitando as vestes – Poderia incentivá-los a ter algum animalzinho inofensivo como um Chow-chow ou um peixinho dourado...

- Chow-chow? – Draco lhe lançou uma mirada incrédula enquanto James colocava o olhar em branco – Meu filho é um Slytherin. Nunca teria como companhia um negócio como este.

- Pai... Nenhum Gryffindor teria um Chow-chow como animal de estimação! Só um Hufflepuff... E pra começo de conversa, eles me disseram que adorariam ter uma serpente e que queriam caçar serpentes para domesticá-las... – sacudiu os braços como forma de indignação antes de seguir atrás dos pentelhos para vigia-los de perto – Meu pai não entende! Meu irmão está se tornando uma ovelha negra e ele não percebe isso! – apontou para Albus e Scorpius que já estavam a alguns metros de distância – Veja! O melhor amigo dele é um Slytherin mimado, esnobe e insolente!

- James! O que eu disse sobre insultar os outros? – Harry o repreendeu.

- Desculpe!

Uma risada logo desviou a atenção de Harry do filho para Malfoy. Este ria divertido, braços cruzados e olhar fito nas crianças.

- Do que está rindo?

- Seria interessante se um Potter entrasse na Casa das Serpentes... Filho daquele que honrou a Casa dos Leões... – Draco começou a caminhar sem mira-lo – Ficaria decepcionado se isso acontecesse Potter?

Harry pensou por um momento, vendo o caminhar elegante de Malfoy. Sabia que ele havia sido um dos poucos alunos exemplares de Hogwarts e que possuía inteligência e astúcia de sobra... Sabia que como todo Slytherin, fazia as coisas pelas escondidas, e que era extremamente calculista, estrategista e que pensava friamente antes de agir...

E que quando queria, dava o sangue, por mais puro que fosse, por aqueles a quem julgassem merecedores... Assim como Severus Snape uma vez havia feito...

E essa foi a primeira, entre tantas outras vezes, que pensou sobre essa possibilidade e foi a primeira e única resposta que teria quando lhe inquirissem sobre o assunto...

- Não me decepcionaria... Ficaria orgulhoso se acontecesse...

Viu como sua resposta afetou a Malfoy quando este parou de andar e quase girou o rosto para encara-lo, mas não fez.

- Como se você se orgulhasse das características de um Slytherin?

Harry às vezes odiava quando ele fazia isso. Quando não podia olhar dentro desses olhos tormentosos quando era afrontado por perguntas. Muitas vezes Malfoy fizera isso quando estudavam, tanto para provoca-lo como para escapar de suas desconfianças antes do caos desabar sobre suas cabeças...

Queria poder ver-lhe o rosto nesse momento e saber o que pensava, como estaria reagindo a cada palavra...

- Me admira a forma com que pensam, planejam e agem. Calculadores e detalhistas... – murmurou, olhando os ombros alinhados de Malfoy, em como sua postura fazia com que suas costas e altura parecessem maiores - ...Como conseguem enganar as pessoas com facilidade para em seguida mostrarem muito além do que pensávamos...

Silêncio... Suas últimas palavras sumindo com o vento...

Levou as mãos ao ventre e tocou com cuidado.

_Ature a quem odeia por que ele é a salvação de teus males... É como um Malfoy pensa..._

E por um instante, um mísero instante, chegou a pensar em porque continuava levando esse ser dentro do corpo. Um Malfoy que prontamente nascesse lhe rejeitaria.

_- Ele não precisará mais de ti..._ – ouviu um sussurro como se sussurrassem dentro de sua cabeça – _Nem pai nem filho precisarão de ti..._

Sacudiu a cabeça voltando a sentir-se mareado. Notou que no chão, onde outrora estava deitado, a manta havia desaparecido e no lugar do travesseiro havia um lenço negro. O pegou e o observou com cuidado, vendo uma solitária letra bordada em fios de prata.

Automaticamente o colocou no bolso e a passos lentos seguiu caminho. Malfoy o esperava há pouca distancia, vendo como o sol aos poucos descendia pelo horizonte.

ooo

Narcissa esperava na sala de visitas enquanto alinhava as xícaras e o bule de porcelana francesa. Não estava presente no almoço, mas não faltaria ao chá das cinco.

Barulhos na escada anunciaram a chegada daqueles que aguardava pacientemente.

Viu como o filho descia com as crianças que banhados sorriam alegremente, incluindo Scorpius.

Não passou despercebido que o neto estava de mãos dadas com o menor dos Potter...

Draco também estava banhado e com cavalheirismo se inclinou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Mãe... – sussurrou baixinho como forma de saudação.

Depois foi a vez de Scorpius que lhe beijou a face com respeito seguido de Albus, coisa que não esperava.

James apenas a saudou respeitosamente com a cabeça. – Senhora...

- Pois bem... Onde está Potter? – Narcissa passou a mirada ao redor, notando desde o início a falta de presença do moreno.

- No banho certamente... Logo ele estará conosco... – Draco respondeu, ajudando os meninos a se acomodarem.

Como dito, Potter logo se fez presente ao descer a escada.

No início não lhe deu atenção, mas não pôde deixar de erguer os olhos ao sentir o perfume que provinha do moreno. Âmbar amadeirado se não se enganava... Um toque de pimenta e algo de cedro e ervas frescas...

Seus olhos logo caíram sobre o cabelo umedecido e ainda assim desgrenhado que deslizava molhando a camisa branca de Potter.

Harry havia tido problemas no banho com a tontura que persistia em incomodá-lo. A todo custo se banhou e se enxugou, deixando a tarefa de secar o cabelo para depois, ou não agüentaria ficar mais um minuto em pé.

Se escorando na parede foi ao quarto onde se sentou na cama para tomar um pouco de fôlego e assim afastar as náuseas.

- Grande Merlin... – rogou de olhos fechados. Era horrível sentir-se assim... Como as mulheres conseguiam?

Sorriu tristemente ao pensar que Ginny havia passado por isso duas vezes.

Sentindo-se melhor, se levantou e se situou frente ao espelho, passando a escovar o cabelo ainda úmido.

Não soube porque, mas fitou seu próprio reflexo e aos poucos foi deixando de fazer o que fazia para quedar-se parado e pensativo.

Sua mirada percorreu cada membro, desde a cabeça até os pés para em seguida voltarem e se fixarem na região da barriga.

Não tinha um corpo afeminado, longe disso. Seu corpo era bem talhado, ombros largos e musculatura definida. Quadril estreito apesar de que havia muitos homens com o quadril mais fino que o seu.

Não... Não tinha um corpo feminino. Era perfeitamente masculino.

- Sou homem e continuo sendo homem... – disse a si mesmo em voz alta.

Mas então... Por que se sentia estranho?

Era como se estivesse perdendo sua identidade e características...

Virou de lado e se deu uma crítica analisada, voltando a se fixar na região da barriga.

Passou os dedos pela musculatura do ventre notando que nunca uma mulher teria aquele vão demarcando o firme e malhado que estava seu corpo, porque somente um homem tem aquela região dura e demarcada.

Assim mesmo não estava se sentindo bem...

Optou por ignorar isso e tratou de se vestir com algo leve e macio, de preferência o algodão, pois logo seria o jantar e depois iria diretamente à cama.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, voltou a se olhar no espelho se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Havia optado por uma camisa branca e calça preta de tecido sem botões ou zíper.

Um modelo bem masculino...

Voltou a ficar pensativo.

Não seria mais masculino daqui a alguns meses... Era uma camisa larga e que se não estivesse com a calça, pareceria um vestido...

Franziu o cenho não entendendo como esse pensamento chegou ao seu cérebro.

- Estou ficando estressado... – grunhiu levando a mão direita à testa e dando as costas ao espelho – Foi uma má idéia me olhar durante tanto tempo...

Então avistou sobre uma das poltronas frente à lareira, uma almofada pequena e redonda com franjas ao redor. Estendeu a mão, mesmo lembrando que não podia usar magia, convocou a almofada com um Accio e esta logo estava em sua posse.

A observou com cuidado... Macia, com finos detalhes extremamente discretos, mas que fazia toda a diferença... Era nitidamente elegante e caríssima...

Mas não estava olhando essa almofada para ver seus detalhes ou o valor que possuía. Voltou a se ver no espelho e a colocou debaixo da camisa, na altura da barriga e deu uma boa olhada no resultado.

- Oh, merda... – virou o rosto para o lado fugindo dessa imagem e se sentindo horrivelmente péssimo com a visão que se tinha. Parecia um enorme barril com duas pernas _finas_...

Girou o corpo de lado e respirando fundo tomou valor e deu uma discreta mirada em seu perfil.

Se a imagem pudesse surtar um espelho, certamente seu reflexo nesse momento teria partido o seu em milhões de pedaços...

Deixou a almofada cair no chão e sentindo aquele bolo revolvendo no estômago e completamente deprimido, foi em busca de Malfoy.

Não estava mais com ânimo de participar do chá das cinco... Talvez não participaria do jantar também...

Enquanto avançava pelo corredor, pensava na desculpa que daria por perder a refeição... Poderia dizer a verdade, que estava muito cansado e queria apenas dormir...

Hibernar como os ursos e acordar daqui nove meses...

Olhou ao redor se dando conta que Malfoy não lhe dissera onde era seu quarto.

- É a porta ao lado...

Harry olhou assustado ao dono dessa voz, vendo que se tratava de um quadro com o retrato de um velho homem de barba branca, óculos e um ar estudioso.

- Quem é o senhor?

- Psit! – o retrato lhe ordenou de forma arrogante, o que o fez perceber que era algum ancestral Malfoy - Não me incomode fedelho... Sua andança me desconcentra assim como sua magia instável... – ele o olhou sobre as lentes, analítico – Posso ver que possui algo distinto aos demais, mas não logro entender o que seja de fato...

Harry se incomodou sobremaneira com esse comentário. Era como se o insultasse dizendo que estava grávido por isso _se diferenciava dos demais_.

Não esperou que o estúpido retrato terminasse de falar. Entrou no quarto indicado e fechou a porta para evitar ouvir mais insultos.

- Velho irritante... – resmungou baixo, então deu a volta e olhou ao redor.

Um quarto levemente sombrio, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante... A cor predominante era o preto e a prata, como se não pudesse ser diferente, mas havia detalhes em turquesa que se destacava sobre as tonalidades densas.

- Malfoy? – chamou com receio, se dando conta que talvez o loiro não gostasse que estivesse ali.

Bem... Que se danasse agora que já tinha entrado.

Curioso, caminhou até uma larga cômoda e observou os variados objetos que havia em cima. A maioria perfumes...

Sentiu o cheiro de alguns até que sorrindo, resolveu por passar um deles que lhe agradou e o acalmou consideravelmente.

Ergueu os olhos para se olhar no espelho que se situava acima da cômoda, quando viu através do reflexo o quarto de banho cuja porta estava aberta.

Malfoy se enxugava com uma toalha escarlate que se contrastava com sua pele extremamente pálida coberta de gotas. O cabelo sempre impecável estava desgrenhado e pingando, caindo sobre a fronte devido a cabeça estar abaixada. Os fios da nuca empapados de água grudavam na pele e na curvatura do pescoço com os ombros.

Não soube porque seus olhos, por mais que forçasse em desvia-los, seguiram os movimentos da toalha que descia pelo abdômen, passando lentamente pelo ventre até a região mais íntima do corpo...

Tinha que admitir que Malfoy possuía um corpo impecável e isso lhe fez, por uma fração de segundos, ou minutos para ser mais sincero, ter inveja do tão bem formado que era, ainda mais que estava encafifado que daqui a alguns meses seu próprio corpo nem de longe lembraria o que era...

O som do vidro de perfume que escorregou de seus dedos e bateu, para seu constrangimento, um pouco violento sobre a cômoda o fez reagir com rapidez. Afastou-se da direção do espelho que sabia que se tinha essa visão de Malfoy, Malfoy teria de si se erguesse os olhos de onde estava, e fugiu.

Em poucos minutos estava fora do quarto e já entrando em seu próprio aposento onde foi parar escorado na porta com o coração desesperado e se xingando mentalmente.

Que anta que era! Por que teve que bisbilhotar os pertences daquele loiro?

Depois disso chegou à conclusão que se não aparecesse para o famoso chá, seria muito estranho de sua parte...

Agora estava ali, sentado frente a Malfoy, ao lado da senhora Malfoy e sem um pingo de vontade de beber.

Narcissa o serviu com elegância dizendo algo sobre as ervas e um monte de história sobre a porcelana que utilizavam, mas que sinceramente não estava dando a mínima atenção. Apenas sorria como se a estivesse ouvindo e fingia beber um ou dois goles, isso, até sentir-se tremendamente desconfortável com a mirada de Malfoy sobre si, grudada como se fosse abelha no mel, desde que chegou.

_- Ele não deve ter se dado conta..._ – tentava se convencer.

Nem sabia porque ficou olhando pra esse monte de arrogância que se gaba do sangue que se tem...

Ta, só foi um momento de dor de cotovelo, inveja e autopiedade, mas isso não vinha ao caso, pois segundo a maioria, Harry Potter não possuía esses males da humanidade já que era um herói...

Bufou mentalmente. Se seus fãs soubessem que era muito mais propício a isso do que o saudável, estariam decepcionados...

Merlin! Malfoy possuía tudo que também possuía! A única coisa que mudava era o fato dele ser loiro... Talvez um pouco mais alto... De ombros um milímetro mais amplo...

- Por que a senhora não leva um pouco de chá para o papai? – Harry se arrepiou com a voz de Malfoy saindo de suas próprias inquisições e reprimendas e viu, incomodado, como Narcissa lançava uma mirada confusa ao filho antes de apertar os lábios com ressentimento e se retirar da mesa sem contradições.

Quis implorar para que ela ficasse, mas achou que seria muito estranho de sua parte...

O silencio logo começou a incomodar mais que o esperado o obrigando a enfrentar a mirada opressora a qual estava sendo submetido.

- Quer... Dizer algo?

- O perfume que está usando... – o loiro começou lentamente, analisando cada reação que pudesse ler no semblante de Potter – Se parece muito com o que eu uso...

Harry apenas deu de ombros, dando pouco caso ao assunto. – Porque é um dos seus perfumes... – vale miserável! Agora se Malfoy estava na dúvida de quem entrou no seu aposento, juntaria os pauzinhos e veria que no final aparecia nitidamente um Harry Potter.

Quase sorriu quando Malfoy franziu o cenho sem entender, talvez sem compreender tanta naturalidade.

Naturalidade só de fachada, convenhamos...

- E posso saber porque está usando o meu perfume?

- Me identifiquei com ele... – voltou a dar de ombros, como se fosse simples. Então acrescentou por maldade, querendo causar desconforto em Malfoy assim como estava desconfortável com o assunto – Te incomoda que _eu fique com o_ _seu cheiro_? – para arrematar, elevou uma sobrancelha.

Harry poderia dizer a hora exata que o corpo de Malfoy se tencionou, só não percebeu que além de ter causado essa reação, causou que os fios louros da nuca se eriçassem num calafrio originário desde a espinha dorsal.

Draco estreitou os olhos voltando a ter domínio das próprias reações. O desgraçado do Potter queria molesta-lo até não poder mais, mas não permitiria isso.

- Não use mais minhas coisas... – advertiu simplesmente, dando como assunto encerrado. Só não contava que para o moreno o assunto ainda tinha uns tópicos a esclarecerem.

Harry desviou a mirada para sua xícara fazendo uma careta de desagrado. – Estava passando mal... – isso bastou para ter toda e total atenção dos olhos prateados – Fui no seu quarto dizer que não queria descer para o chá e também que estou sem fome para o jantar... – seus dedos passaram a brincar com a porcelana, sem se atrever a subir os olhos para ver, mais uma vez, como Malfoy ficava preocupado pelo bebê – Eu não tenho perfume, nunca na realidade dei importância pra isso, mas... Esse cheiro em particular me tranqüilizou e me fez sentir melhor...

Quando terminou sua narrativa estava corado, vendo como era patético o que acabava de confessar.

Pelo jeito o _pateticismo_ nunca o abandonaria...

- Por que não me disse que estava passando mal? – um sussurro apenas audível.

- Porque me incomoda esse... – se interrompeu se remexendo na cadeira finalmente encarando o loiro. Agora sim estava muito desconfortável e irritado – Apenas incomoda! Não sou mulher entende? Não sou acostumado a ser tratado assim, como se eu fosse desmontar se o vento me atingir... Como se eu não pudesse fazer nada, ser dependente... – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Sempre fui eu quem fez algo pelos outros, sempre fui eu que tive que suar e dar sangue para que minha esposa não precisasse se preocupar, para dar de tudo que ela e meus filhos necessitavam... - Harry retirou do bolso o lenço e o pôs sobre a mesa – Me incomoda a forma que me trata...

Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a mesa levando consigo o fino tecido bordado em prata, afastando-o de si como se fosse algo proibido para guardar. Via como a letra "D" aparecia por entre seus dedos, querendo se mostrar, brilhando conforme a luz.

Então dedos alheios retiveram seus movimentos quando uma mão se pousou na sua. Uma mão fria e suave, tal como havia sentido horas atrás nesse mesmo dia.

Dessa vez foi seu corpo que se retesou...

- Papai, você já se esqueceu da mamãe?

Harry puxou a mão no mesmo instante, o assombro tomando suas feições. Desviou os olhos para Albus. – Que? Não querido... – negou rapidamente - O papai não esqueceu da mamãe... – sentindo necessidade, carregou o filho e o pôs sentadinho em seu colo – Ainda vamos passar um fim de semana todos juntos, como antigamente, está bem?

Draco permaneceu com a mão posta sobre o lenço, olhando como Potter beijava a cabeça do filho menor, fazendo promessas que certamente nem ele próprio sabia se poderia cumprir...

Por que ele fazia isso? Por si mesmo ou pelos filhos?

James fitava a mesa com o semblante sério e os lábios comprimidos. Talvez ruminando por Albus ter sido linguarudo bem numa hora imprópria.

- James... – Draco chamou baixinho, captando a atenção do garoto – Porque não leva seu irmão e meu filho lá pro quarto? Tem um monte de jogos para se divertirem antes do jantar.

Com um aceno de cabeça o maior dos Potter se levantou e praticamente arrancou o irmão dos braços do pai.

- Vem Al, vamos brincar com Scorpius...

Draco apenas afagou o cabelo do filho como incentivo e viu como James subia a escada tendo cada um de um lado, segurando em suas mãos.

Então se focou unicamente nesse moreno que quanto mais tentava entender, mais indecifrável se tornava...

- Porque não esquece ela? – foi direto, estranhamente rude para um assunto que não fazia parte.

Harry o olhou com surpresa para logo em seguida estreitar os olhos. – E a que te interessa minha vida Malfoy?

- Só acho que você deveria deixar de ser tão patético e aceitar que foi trocado por outro... – arrastava as palavras, coisa que fazia tempo não fazia. Não dessa forma ao menos – Vendo-o assim, até entendo porque ela te largou... – agressivo. Quis morder a língua, mas as palavras escapavam como se seu estômago não pudesse retê-las por estar cheio de uma raiva sutil, quase imperceptível.

- Não fale do que não entende... – Harry sibilou, tomado por uma cólera crescente – Você não sabe o que é ter dois filhos pequenos que não sabem porque a mãe foi embora e lidar com isso, não saber o que dizer... Não saber se é capaz de cria-los...

- Então resolve viver esperando que ela volte para te socorrer? Poupe-me dessa tolice! – sua voz se elevou, apenas um tom, mas o suficiente para que Harry estreitasse ainda mais os olhos, o verde de suas íris relampagueando de ira.

- Eu não espero nada dela! – Harry se levantou derrubando a cadeira – Apenas não quero que meus filhos cresçam como eu cresci! Não quero que odeiem Ginny, nem que me odeiem! Não quero pensar que nunca tive e nunca conseguirei ter uma família normal! – se afastou bruscamente, sentindo como o mundo começava a girar – E eu sinto... Oh Merlin... Como eu sinto falta dela... – essa última frase escapou estrangulada por sua garganta – Sinto falta dos beijos, dos abraços... Sinto falta do calor que ela possuía...

Fechou os olhos tentando se esquecer dessa falta... Desse vazio que sentia...

Então foi encostado contra a parede. Abriu os olhos tendo diante de si, ha poucos centímetros, a Malfoy.

Draco mantinha o olhar estreito e sabia que não mediu a força quando empurrou Potter contra a parede.

- Respira fundo... – sussurrou, sabendo que a culpa de ter descontrolado ao moreno era unicamente sua. O sentia tremer cambaleante – Potter...

- Afaste-se. De. Mim. – Harry voltou a sibilar, incomodado com a proximidade, com o corpo alto e forte que o limitava a ficar espremido contra a parede. E a tontura turvava sua visão o deixando ainda mais vulnerável – Afaste-se ou eu juro que te atacarei com um feitiço, mesmo não podendo usar magia...

O bule de porcelana se rompeu sobre a mesa, sinal de que o moreno estava saindo do controle.

Quando Draco estava pensando que não poderia controla-lo, Doutor Hermman entrou pela porta, sendo guiado por um assustado elfo doméstico.

- O imobilize pelas costas o mantendo preso com os braços cruzados frente o peito – foi sua ordem.

Harry mal teve tempo de processar a chegada do medimago, quando foi girado de frente à parede e teve os braços presos da forma mencionada.

- Malfoy! – gritou, tentando se livrar – Seu canalha! Isso é...

Remexeu-se como pôde, mas estava praticamente dominado. Forçou durante alguns minutos até que cansado, deixou o corpo descansar contra o corpo do loiro, ficando quieto e de respiração agitada.

Draco se moveu lentamente encostando contra a parede para ter apoio. Percebeu que nessa posição, era como se Potter abraçasse a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que ele o abraçava por trás. Seu peito ficava completamente em contato com as costas do moreno, assim como seu rosto próximo ao pescoço, onde os fios negros lhe tocavam a face timidamente.

Tinha certeza que se virasse o rosto para ele, seu nariz se embrenharia nessa manta rebelde e seus lábios o tocariam na nuca, pois ele era alto, quase da sua altura. Então resolveu virar o rosto para o lado oposto, se afastando o máximo que podia.

Doutor Hermman negou com a cabeça, vendo os dois. – Toda vez que ele se descontrolar, devido sua instabilidade emocional e mágica, faça isso – disse diretamente a Malfoy – Eu avisei que nessa fase eles ficam instáveis e depressivos, ainda mais quando não conseguem ter controle da própria magia e no caso de Harry principalmente, devido o elevado grau de poder que possui e do que já passou durante a adolescência. Sabemos que ele não controla a própria força...

... Nessa posição, vocês possuem um contato maior e ele se acalma com rapidez porque você o ínsita a isso. É como uma proteção e um comando, sua respiração ditando a respiração dele... Invariavelmente ele começará a acompanhar sua respiração e sucessivamente se relaxará... – fez uma pausa, agregando - Vocês podem usar esse método diariamente, para estabilizar a magia e se sentirem mais confortáveis um com o outro...

Draco fulminou o velho com a mirada. – Acho que não pedimos sua opinião quanto ao que devemos ou não fazer para nos aturarmos melhor.

- Não é uma opinião, é como uma prescrição medimágica. Esse contato ajudará o bebê a continuar crescendo e a estabilizar a magia no senhor Potter... É terapêutico – e sorriu hipocritamente feliz, na opinião de Draco.

- Afinal, porque veio aqui? – o loiro inquiriu tendo a necessidade de mudar de assunto.

- Um garoto me chamou através de um telefone muggle que se leva no bolso.

- Um celular? – elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Deve ser esse o nome – o velho deu de ombros, sem interesse – Eu ganhei esse troço muggle de um paciente e nem quase usava, mas dei o número para aqueles que tinham contato com os muggles caso houvesse alguma emergência e não tivessem meios mágicos para me contatar – olhou as horas em um antigo relógio de bolso - Bem, agora me vou – se despediu com um aceno antes de sair pela porta e deixando a Draco sem saber se continuava nessa posição ou se soltava a Potter.

- Hei! Velho! – chamou, frustrado.

Já no jardim, doutor Hermman ficou sério e pensativo. Harry era um paciente difícil... Não perguntou nada, mas tinha uma leve impressão que esse descontrole de há pouco foi por culpa de ambos, se cutucando até saírem fora de controle.

ooo

James colocou o celular do pai de volta no lugar sobre a cama e deixou o quarto fechando a porta com cuidado.

Caminhou pelo corredor até onde estavam Albus e Scorpius.

- E então? – perguntou baixinho, esticando o pescoço sobre a cabeça dos menores para poder ver pela escada.

Albus e Scorpius estavam sentados lado a lado no primeiro degrau e assistiam a cena com olhos enormes.

O de olhos verdes negou com a cabeça. – O papai está quietinho agora...

- Por que o meu pai está agarrado no seu pai? – Scorpius fez uma careta engraçada.

Albus apenas ergueu os ombros sem saber enquanto James sorriu marotamente respondendo. – Porque o papai está carente...

oOo

OoOoO

_Continua..._

OoOoO

oOo

**Agradecimentos a: Condessa Oluha**; **Srta.Kinomoto**; **Minakashun**; **Fabrielle**; **St. Luana**; **tsuzuki yami**; **monique **- olá! Obrigada pelo review e que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Demorei, mas esse chap deu 36 paginas no Word! Bjim; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Pietra-Malfoy**; **Raw Potter** - olá! Obrigada pelo review, bjim; **SOPHIE BLACK30**; **Death.A.**; **Sy.P**; **Serena Malfoy** - olá! Obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe essa demora toda, mas aqui estamos com mais um capítulo. Espero que se divirta, bjim; **CarineCG**; **Setsune** - olá! Obrigada por comentar! Desculpe não ter atendido seus pedidos, mas infelizmente ando sem inspiração e ânimo pra escrever. Espero que esse chap esteja à altura. Bjus; **Princesa corvinal** - olá! Obrigada pelo review e por sua opinião! Goste de saber o que os leitores estão achando e o que gostariam de ler para ir moldando melhor a trama. Bjo; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Lilavate**; **Dani Malfoy** - olá! Obrigada pelas palavras maravilhosas! Acho que nesse chap deu pra ter uma idéia de como o Draco vai lidar com a instabilidade do Harry hehehe, quanto às outras perguntas só com o caminhar da fic ou estraga o suspense. Obrigada mais uma vez por comentar! Bjim; **Fabi** - olá! Que bom que está gostando desse contato todo que eles serão submetidos por "força" maior hehehehe. Gostei de saber da sua opinião, achei que escrevia melhor Draco seme e Harry uke que o contrário. Espero que tenha se divertido com esse capítulo, bjks; **Patty Potter** e **Dora Miller**.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e a todos que estão acompanhando mesmo com minha demora. Grande abraço!


End file.
